Minha Vida Sem Mim
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: O destino tende a pregar as peças mais idiotas... Mas a pior peça que Lily já sofreu... Foi dada por ela mesma. !1 Lugar no X Challenge JamesLily da Aliança 3 Vassouras!
1. Prólogo

_N/A: Eu apenas queria agradecer à Sophs, por ter me dado a brilhante inspiração para escrever esta fic, e à Mari cofquetacof, por ser uma beta tão incrível; à Simone/Isis, sem quem não haveria prólogo algum e nem tanta coesão (ela consegue fazer com que eu me sinta lindamente culpada por não fazer pesquisa de background o suficiente) e, claro, ao Papai Noel, porque ele sempre inspirou a minha vontade de imaginar. Finalmente, agradeço aos meus pais por me porem no mundo e a minha madrinha por me ceder o computador. Amém._

**_MINHA VIDA SEM MIM – Diários de uma pessoa que descobre que sua vida mudou sem sua autorização._**

**Prólogo **

_Lily, esta carta vai se tornar seu talismã. Você vai lê-la sempre, e vai se lembrar dela constantemente; e cada lágrima e cada risada e cada faísca de amor vai te tornar mais obstinada sobre o destino. Quem você vai ser, a partir desta carta, vai te forçar a uma decisão: a de fazer o mesmo que eu fiz, a de amar do jeito que eu amei, a querer o que eu quero. A ser eu. Mas pare de chorar, pois não haverá espaço para medo nem hesitação. Afinal, existe um caminho certo e um caminho fácil. Se você está lendo esta carta, é porque escolheu o caminho certo. Não tema o que você já conhece; guarde seus medos para o desconhecido._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Potter_

A ruiva fechou os olhos e suspirou, repassando mentalmente as palavras asseguradoras. Sabia que aquele era o caminho certo. Sabia que havia se tornado a pessoa que escrevera aquela carta. E sabia que _tinha_ de se tornar aquela pessoa. Tinha orgulho de quem era, do que havia feito, de quem amava e de como vivia sua vida, e queria que a menina de dezessete anos que ela um dia fora tivesse estes mesmo sentimentos.

Dobrou a carta e a guardou na caixinha entalhada de madeira na mesa-de-cabeceira; apagando as luzes, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e virou-se, de modo a encarar a pessoa do outro lado da cama. Seu corpo se enrolou ao redor do dele, o envolvendo em um abraço quente, e se sentiu amada como jamais antes. Ela podia senti-lo suspirar contra seus cabelos. Sorriu.

"James?" sua voz tremia, e apesar da resolução, ela sentia medo. Queria ficar ali para sempre... E se o feitiço desse errado? E se estivesse _errada_ , e sua vida não fosse um ciclo infinito? O abraçou com mais força, em busca de segurança, enquanto a neve rodopiava lá fora.

"Lily, são duas da manhã" a voz dele estava embaçada, e ela se pegou sorrindo mais. Era claro que estava certa. Era seu dever fazer com que seu eu-passado conhecesse esse homem maravilhoso. Ela precisava _saber_ , não importava quantas dores viessem com a verdade.

"Eu te amo" ele resmungou, ainda sonolento, e a abraçou com mais força, pousando um beijo suave contra os fios ruivos; até a última célula do seu corpo se arrepiou.

"Eu te amo também, ruivinha..." e voltou a dormir. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Aquele _era_ o caminho certo.


	2. A Troca Desonesta

**Capítulo 1 – A Troca Desonesta**

Quando eu digo que minha vida é mais confusa que um episódio de Além da Imaginação em FF, ninguém me entende. Eles dizem 'Lily, mas você é tão magra, mas você é tão ruiva, mas você é tão inteligente, mas você tem o garoto mais popular da escola aos seus pés'. Eu juro, toda vez que eu escuto um 'mas você', eu tenho vontade de esbofetear o infeliz que o diz, mesmo quando o 'você' não é 'eu'.

Mas a minha vida _É_ complicada. Se a minha vida não fosse complicada, eu não estaria em estado de pânico agora. Eu não teria acordado ao lado da pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo, _abraçada _a ele. Minha vida não teria se tornado uma montanha-russa mal-construída, com direito a todos os loopins possíveis – afinal, uma pessoa que não leva uma vida complicada não acorda uma manhã para se descobrir cinco anos mais velha, e casada com seu pior inimigo.

Mas essa sou eu. Eu acordei hoje de manhã, sentindo um calor desgraçado – quem iria pensar que uma cópia tão barata de ser humano podia ser tão quente? – e quando me virei para o lado, encontrei ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que ele, ele mesmo, quem vocês pensaram: JAMES ANTHONY POTTER. E ainda melhor: quando saí correndo, em pânico, da cama, e entrei no banheiro (que por alguma maneira intuitiva eu descobri automaticamente estar escondido atrás da porta à direita da cama), sentando-me na privada para tentar lembrar que raios eu havia feito no dia anterior para acabar na cama com o ser mais imbecil da face da Terra, eu vi. Um anel. Uma pequena faixa de ouro com um diamante menor ainda, ao redor do meu dedo. Do meu dedo ANULAR. Isso mesmo. EU ESTAVA CASADA!!! Foi preciso apenas um minuto para eu arrancar a coisa incômoda da minha mão, e olhar as inscrições dentro: _Para sempre. James Potter. 13-05-1979._

Pois é. Como vocês podem ver, minha vida _é sim_ extremamente complicada.

* * *

Lily rolou na cama confortável, sentindo-se tão quente como jamais se sentira antes, nem mesmo naquela noite, quando tinha nove anos, em que decidira experimentar dormir com todas as cobertas da casa em sua cama. Passara calor, mas o que estava sentindo agora era muito mais envolvente e profundo.

Respirou fundo, jogando as cobertas para o lado, tentando controlar a raiva; não era uma pessoa matinal, e detestava ser acordada, pelo que quer que fosse, especialmente se fosse por algo tão inútil quanto calor.

E, quando deu impulso para rolar para fora da cama, reconheceu algo de muito errado. Um braço envolvendo sua cintura. Piscou, confusa, e virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo, que tipo de peça suas amigas haviam pregado nela. E foi quando viu um rosto próximo do seu. E foi quando entendeu o calor que a envolvia.

James Potter a abraçava, e ela nem mesmo havia percebido que suas pernas estavam enroscadas nas dele carinhosamente; o braço com o qual espantara a coberta havia automaticamente voltado a envolver a cintura _dele_ , e a respiração do moreno, próxima de sua bochecha, lhe dava arrepios e calafrios dos mais profundos.

Lílian fechou os olhos, lutando contra o pânico, e então virou-se lentamente nos braços de seu rival, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Não houve espaços para hesitação; ela abriu a porta que achava ser a certa, e se deparou com uma montanha de azulejos verdes, da cor do mar.

Sentando-se na privada, a fim de não cair no chão, Lily fechou os olhos com força e permitiu-se hiperventilar, o rosto apoiado nas mãos e cada músculo de seu corpo tenso de pavor. Ela sentia medo. O que havia feito para estar ali? Tinha bebido na noite anterior? Não se lembrava de coisa alguma. Seria isso um bom ou mal sinal?

Balançando a cabeça e gemendo baixinho, Lily sentiu uma ânsia terrível de vomitar. Assim que se virou, levantou a tampa do vaso e apoiou as mãos nas bordas, sentiu um gelo subir pelo corpo, ao ver que um anel de ouro – uma aliança – estava depositada em seu anular. Parecia perfeita, linda, brilhante e toxicamente enjoativa. Dobrando o pescoço rapidamente, Lily se inclinou e vomitou dentro do vaso.

Foram precisos quinze minutos e mais duas golfadas de vômito antes de Lily criar coragem o suficiente para tirar a aliança da mão, que tremia. Rodou, de modo a apoiar as costas na privada, e lentamente escorregou o ouro pelo dedo, sentindo outro arrepio tomar conta dela. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, trouxe a faixa de ouro para mais perto do rosto e os abriu.

_Para sempre. James Potter. 13-05-1979._

Tremeu. Estavam em 1977. Estavam em _1977_ . _Estavam_ em 1977!!!!

Respirando fundo enquanto se levantava, Lily andou até a pia, onde abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Era um sonho. Era tudo um sonho. Não havia razão para pânico. Era só um sonho. E quando levantou os olhos para ver sua imagem no espelho, quase gritou. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos. Tinha uma franja. E uma ruga. UMA RUGA!!!! Sentiu-se escandalizada, e aproximou-se ainda mais do espelho, para observar a maldita melhor.

Era realmente uma ruga. Uma ruga de verdade. Não era nem mesmo maquiagem. Fechou os olhos em desespero, baixou o rosto e sentiu mais vontade de vomitar. Foi até a privada.

Enquanto botava as tripas para fora, a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando um James Potter completamente nu, com os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que nunca. Ela arregalou os olhos até doer os músculos do rosto. Era tudo um _sonho_ .

Vermelha, virou o rosto para baixo e se forçou a vomitar mais um pouco, a fim de não ter de presenciar Potter em todo seu esplendor masculino. Infelizmente, seus esforços de nada valeram, pois ele andou até ela e, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada, beijou-lhe a nuca com carinho, enquanto ela sentia vontade de gritar.

"Bom dia" ele murmurou em seu ouvido, ao que Lily pulou alguns metros para trás, o mais longe dele que pôde no banheirinho verde.

"Vista algo, Potter!" ela disse com a voz mais alta do que queria, lutando contra a vontade dos olhos de vê-lo.

"Ruivinha, não importa o que você diga, hoje você não escapa de ir ao médico... Três dias seguidos de intoxicação alimentar? Sei..." ele andou até ela e estendeu os braços, como que a convidando para um abraço; a reação de Lily foi automática; assim que seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, ela deu um largo passo na direção da porta e se apressou na direção do quarto, fazendo seu melhor para não entrar em pânico: tudo ao seu redor parecia vagamente familiar e, ainda assim, ela não havia jamais botado os olhos em nenhum dos móveis antes. Era tudo um sonho.

"Lílian Evans Potter!" veio a voz de Potter, risonha, do banheiro "Você não pretende sair correndo por Godric's Hollow de roupas de baixo, pretende?" o rosto risonho do moreno apareceu através da porta, e Lily finalmente percebeu que não vestia nada além de uma de suas antigas calcinhas, branca com estampa de moranguinhos, e um top esportivo que mal cabia nela. Piscou, constrangida.

"Me deixe em paz, Potter!" ela sussurrou, ao que James deu uma risada, aparentemente entrando no chuveiro.

Lily olhou ao seu redor, buscando em vão por roupas; o quarto estava organizado, do jeito que ela gostava, mas só havia mais uma porta, a qual aparentemente a levaria para fora do quarto, e não ao closet. Onde estavam as roupas? Respirando fundo para se controlar, e lutando contra o senso de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa, Lily puxou o lençol azul da cama e se enrolou nele, mal tendo tempo de perceber que era de seu tecido favorito antes de escapulir para um corredor mal-iluminado e depois para uma sala ocupada por dois sofás gigantes e metade dos marotos.

Arregalando ainda mais os olhos e dando um gritinho desafinado, Lily deu alguns passos para trás e segurou o lençol contra o corpo com mais vontade. O que os Marotos estavam fazendo ali?

Piscando, confusa e estarrecida, ela deu mais alguns passos para trás, e se viu passando um portal que dava, ao que parecia, na cozinha. Sem nem pensar direito, ultrapassou a mesa com passos rápidos e adentrou à primeira porta a sua direita. Era um estúdio.

Jogou-se na poltrona confortável atrás da mesa de mogno e fechou os olhos.

A pergunta correta não era 'o que os Marotos estão fazendo aqui?', e sim 'o que EU estou fazendo aqui?'. Sentiu-se hiperventilar, e o enjôo não parecia querer ir embora. Levantou as pernas e abraçou os joelhos, sentindo o coração afundar no peito. Se aquilo não era um sonho – e beliscou-se para ter certeza antes de se deixar continuar filosofando – então era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Era uma brincadeira do Potter e seus amigos – o que claramente explicava a presença deles ali. Haviam lhe dado uma poção para envelhecer, um anel de ouro estúpido, um novo corte de cabelo (ah, ela iria os matar, não importava o quanto havia gostado da franja!) e roubado algumas de suas roupas de baixo. Era ridículo.

Apoiando o queixo nos joelhos levantados, ela percebeu que os lençóis eram de poliéster. E daí se eles haviam, sem querer, escolhido o seu tecido favorito para os lençóis? Ou, para tanto, sua cor favorita? Eram todos uns idiotas, rindo às suas custas, mas ela não deixaria isso ir muito mais longe.

Com passos decididos, ela abriu a porta do estúdio, saiu para a cozinha e se dirigiu para a sala.

"HÁ. HÁ." disse em um tom alto, fazendo Sirius e Petter rolarem para fora de seus respectivos sofás "Muito engraçado!" eles piscavam os olhos, parecendo estarrecidos; Lily sentiu a raiva fervendo dentro dela "Espero que já tenham rido o suficiente da Evans, mas agora eu agradeceria se vocês me indicassem a saída mais rápida de volta para Hogwarts!" Peter virou-se com uma expressão animosa para Sirius, que ainda piscava com a boca entreaberta.

"Eu falei que era melhor avisar! O James disse que ela andava estressada!" Sirius piscou um pouco mais, e depois, ainda virado para Lily, pareceu entender o que se passava.

"Lils" ele falou em um tom displicente, apesar de ainda meio chocado "Você está de TPM?" ela sentiu toda a cor se esvair de seu rosto, e apertou o lençol com mais força contra o próprio corpo, sentindo tanta raiva que ficava aquém de descrição; com dois passos furiosos na direção do moreno, começou a berrar.

"EU NÃO ENTENDO QUE MERDA VOCÊ TEM SE PASSANDO PELA SUA CABEÇA, BLACK, MAS NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU DE TPM, APENAS NÃO ESTOU COM HUMOR PARA ENCARAR TODAS ESSAS MERDAS DE BRINCADEIRA QUE VOCÊS, MAROTOS, ACHAM TÃO ENGRAÇADAS, ESPECIALMENTE QUANDO FALTAM APENAS CINCO MESES PARA OS NIEMS, E EU AINDA NÃO ESTUDEI NEM PERTO DO SUFICIENTE, E NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER ESSA SUA CARA DE LESADO, E..." teria continuado a berrar, não fosse por um par de mãos quentes ter pousado em sua cintura, e uma boca úmida ter dado um beijo suave perto de seu ouvido, antes de murmurar qualquer coisa sem sentido. Lily sentiu o tão conhecido arrepio subir-lhe pela coluna, e a vontade de vomitar aumentou quando percebeu que era James Potter quem tentava acalmá-la com carinhos "ME SOLTA, POTTER!"

"Uau" ele disse, rindo e indo até seus amigos com uma expressão também espantada "Isso é que eu chamo de não querer ir ao médico" foi a vez dela piscar, estarrecida, enquanto ele continuava "Eu sabia que você tinha medo de hospitais, Lily, mas isso já é demais. Nós concordamos com a regra de não gritar um com o outro já faz duas semanas" ele abriu um sorriso esquisito para ela, e depois virou-se para os outros dois Marotos como se nada tivesse acontecido "Afinal, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Checando na vida de recém-casados" disse Sirius com um sorriso largo, ao que James pareceu compreender as entrelinhas.

"Precisam de poção pra ressaca?" os dois balançaram a cabeça em concordância, e mal James se levantou, Lily, que se esforçava para não se perguntar por que Potter teria um estoque de poção para ressaca ali, pareceu se recuperar do estado de choque e continuou com a gritaria.

"HEY!" ela disse, se pondo no meio do caminho do Maroto para a cozinha "VOCÊ VAI ME TIRAR DAQUI POR BEM OU VAI TER DE SER POR MAL, POTTER?" ela abaixou a mão na direção do bolso da calça, em busca de sua varinha para assustá-lo, mas lembrou-se a meio caminho de que, em primeiro lugar, não estava vestindo calças e, em segundo lugar, não fazia idéia de onde estava sua varinha naquele mundo absurdo "ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA VARINHA?" gritou em desespero, ao que James riu.

"Você a deixou no criado mudo" ele disse, a abraçando pela cintura sem pretensões, ao que Lily congelou "E não precisa gritar, eu vou te levar no St Mungos daqui a pouco... Apenas vista algo, certo?" estendeu-se na direção de Lily para beijar-lhe, mas ela deu dois passos para trás, se libertando dos terrivelmente quentes braços do moreno, os olhos arregalados em terror – o que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse conseguido fugir? Mais ânsia de vomitar.

"Eu não preciso de St. Mungus" ela disse em um tom cortante, ao que James levantou uma sobrancelha "Eu só preciso ficar longe de você" houveram vaias e gritinhos e um 'ouch' bem alto vindos da direção dos Marotos, mas Lily não ligou para nada. Estava compenetrada, encarando os olhos castanhos de James com fúria, os próprios olhos verdes refulgindo aterrorizantemente.

Mas James não se mexeu.

"Coloque algo confortável" ele disse, e seu tom era sério, mais sério do que Lily jamais o ouvira antes "Talvez eu tenha de levá-la a ala psiquiátrica também, e você sabe como essas coisas podem demorar" abriu um sorriso sarcástico e desapareceu pela porta da cozinha.

Lily encarou os Marotos restantes, que davam pequenas risadinhas, ficando mais parecidos com adolescentes apaixonadas a cada segundo.

"Querem calar a boca?" ela murmurou assustadoramente, e os dois se calaram imediatamente; por alguma razão além de sua compreensão, Lily foi até as escadas e começou a subir até o quarto ao invés de fugir pela porta da frente.

Entrou no cômodo e olhou à sua volta, perguntando-se onde acharia as roupas; o enjôo ainda estava ali, e talvez não fosse tão horrível assim deixar-se levar por Potter até o hospital – apesar de, conhecendo-o tão bem quanto ela conhecia, só havia razões para desconfiança. Começou a fuçar na cômoda que estava a um canto, em baixo da cama, atrás das cortinas. Não havia roupas em lugar algum daquele quarto. Sentou-se, tonta, na cama, sentindo-se brava consigo mesma enquanto uma dorzinha aguda começava a se materializar no fundo de sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e se deixou deitar na cama, ainda quente de mais cedo. Respirou fundo.

E então, dormiu.

N.A.: Ok, gente, reviews são MUITOOOOOOOO bem vindas, portanto, tomem um segundinho e escrevem uma mensagem de amor para mim, depois de clicar rapidinho no botãozinho ali em baixooo!! Vamos lá, gente, distribuindo amor pelo mundo!

Quanto a Thaty/Thati, obrigada pelas reviews, adorei saber que você gostou dos meus três parágrafos! Como você pode ver, a fic vai se passar toda no "futuro", e, em sua homenagem, eu gostaria também de agradecer ao Deus e à Deusa por tudo de bom que eles me trouxeram, às ninfas pela inspiração e a todo o Universo por ter sido tão bom comigo e ter me permitido terminar essa fic.

Como última nota, antes que isso fique gigante, essa fic vai ser atualizada aproximadamente uma ou duas vezes por semana, dependendo de quão rápido eu consigo reescrever o capítulo 10, que precisa de um pouco de trabalho. Fora isso... BEIJINHOOOS!


	3. De Quem é a Vida?

Vocês já sentiram desespero? Mas eu não estou falando de um simples pânico, como quando você descobre que não tem certeza de onde está sua calcinha da sorte, ou vê seu sapato favorito semi-mastigado pelo seu cachorro. Eu estou falando de PAVOR. Terror completo. O tipo de desespero que toma conta de cada uma de suas células, e que dá vontade de vomitar, e dor de cabeça, e um desejo irreversível de se deitar e dormir até esquecer? Pois é. É assim que eu estou me sentindo. Eu, a garota com a vida complicada, não tinha realmente presenciado algo verdadeiramente complicado até esse momento. Minha vida era um mar de rosas, se vocês querem saber a verdade, até eu passar pelas portas do St. Mungus. Minha vida era linda. Ter acordado casada com James Potter era fichinha. Medibruxos são difíceis. Medibruxos são complicados. As notícias dadas pelos medibruxos são complicadas...

Ah, quer saber? Eu vou lidar com a minha dor de cabeça e meu enjôo dormindo um pouco. Tchau.

* * *

"Hey, Lils" uma voz rouca murmurava de levinho no seu ouvido; Lily nem teve tempo para pensar, apenas sorriu e virou-se de lado, resmungando algo sem sentido, enquanto pensava que não queria acordar. A voz chegou mais perto, e ela sentiu uma mão segurando a sua, e um beijo leve nos lábios, e o carinho de uma respiração muito próxima de seu nariz "A gente precisa ir ao médico..." ela resmungou mais um pouco e se enrolou na cama, desgostosa da idéia de acordar. Estava cansada. Estava com sono. Estava com dor de cabeça. Estava enjoada. Não queria se levantar. Não iria se levantar "Lily..." e, finalmente, ela reconheceu a voz. 

Potter.

"AHHHHH!!" gritou, levantando-se em pânico e batendo com a testa no nariz do inimigo, sentindo muita vontade de dar-lhe um soco antes de vomitar mais uma vez. Ao invés disso, arrancou a mão da dele com um puxão forte, escorregou pelos lençóis macios e correu para o banheiro, levantando a tampa da privada em um gesto brusco.

Enquanto estava com a cara enfiada no vaso, sentiu uma mão pousar em seus ombros.

"Eu vou pegar as suas roupas... Apenas tente se sentir melhor para podermos aparatar, ok?" ele saiu do banheiro, e Lily continuou com o trabalho árduo de colocar para fora tudo o que havia comido no dia anterior e mais um monte de bile, até que ele voltou, depositando uma pilha bem dobrada de roupas ao seu lado, no chão "Você quer uma almofada? Uma poção?" ela balançou a cabeça, com tanta dor de vomitar tanto que nem mesmo se importava de ser Potter quem estava ao seu lado naquele momento; apenas precisava de alguém.

E então ali ele ficou, por intermináveis minutos, silenciosamente a observando, e a ajudando a manter os cabelos vermelhos longe do vômito, até que a porta do quarto se abriu para revelar um Sirius muito mais bem-disposto que há meia hora.

"Bom dia, crianças!" ele disse alegremente, e andou até o banheiro com uma cara feliz, fingindo não perceber que o lençol que Lily estivera vestindo até aquele momento havia deslizado e deixado quase todas as costas da ruiva à mostra, em respeito ao amigo de óculos. Encostou-se no parapeito da porta "Lily, você vai pedir o divórcio para James?"

"Não!" foi a resposta de James, automaticamente, enquanto segurava as medeixas ruivas para trás; Lily não estava realmente prestando atenção à conversa, usando toda sua força para ver se conseguia parar o vômito de vir (já fazia algum tempo que ela só estava cuspindo gosma amarela, e ela era simplesmente nojenta demais para que Lily não vomitasse ao vê-la), sem muito sucesso "Por quê?" James completou depois de alguns segundos, ao que Sirius riu-se, como se estivesse esperando pela pergunta.

"Bem, porque ela certamente parece querer se casar com essa privada; veja só como a agarra!" Lily se abraçava à privada com força, conseguindo finalmente vencer a luta contra os espasmos malucos de seu estômago, e virou-se sem entender por que os dois riam para pedir que se retirassem; precisava se trocar.

Os dois desceram sem protestar muito e Lily, sem entender por que estava agindo como estava agindo, dobrou vagamente o lençol, vomitou mais uma vez, e finalmente colocou as roupas que Potter havia lhe entregue. Era uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta que dizia 'Sra. Potter' nela, e Lily, ao se encarar no espelho mais uma vez e ver a mistura de sua ruga e a blusa nojenta, correu mais uma vez para a privada, onde James a encontrou alguns segundos depois.

"Lily..." o tom preocupado e sério a pegou desprevenida, e a mão em sua cintura, ajudando-a a se levantar, foi tão suave que ela nem mesmo protestou. Apenas aceitou a ajuda, sentindo-se fraca e tonta, e se segurou nele enquanto colocava o casaco. Então, com um suspiro meio zonzo, sentiu-se apertada nos braços de seu pior inimigo enquanto aparatavam para longe.

Foram momentos de muito enjôo e dor para Lily, até eles chegarem no hospital; finalmente a ruiva se deixou lembrar que nunca antes havia aparatado, e que James Potter também não devia tê-lo feito, considerando que ambos eram menores de idade, pouco antes de fechar os olhos e morder o interior da boca para não vomitar mais.

"Lembrete mental" murmurou para si mesma, como raras vezes fazia em frente à outras pessoas "Nunca mais aparatar" sentiu as mãos de James conduzindo-a por um corredor enquanto o mesmo ria, e passaram a recepção lentamente. Já havia vindo ali antes, e nenhuma memória que ela tinha do lugar era qualquer coisa próxima de positiva... Respirava fundo e devagar, enquanto sentia vontade de morrer de vez para acabar com a dor e a humilhação.

Foram apenas alguns minutos depois de se sentarem que eles foram atendidos; o enfermeiro que os levou para uma salinha era simpático, e deu-lhes sorrisos o tempo todo enquanto puxava um avental para Lily vestir, e depois saia da sala dizendo que a medibruxa estaria com eles em apenas uns segundos.

Lily sentou na maca, pálida, sentindo vontade de protestar contra a camisola de papel que vestia; era horrível e desconfortável. Não fosse pelo medo de vomitar se abrisse a boca, Lily já teria dito poucas e boas aos diretores de St. Mungus. Ficou ali, sentada em silêncio, por um longo tempo, parecendo infeliz e miserável, e foram apenas depois de alguns minutos que ela percebeu que James estivera o tempo todo ao seu lado, com sua mão na dela.

Não disse nada, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, e arrancou a mão do aperto carinhoso, puxando-a para perto do corpo com um gesto brusco; James levantou os olhos castanhos para ela, e a encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Acho que vamos mesmo passar na ala psiquiátrica" ele resmungou, acariciando a própria mão e dando alguns passos para trás, sentando-se numa cadeira "Você está tendo umas mudanças de humor muito loucas" ela não se atreveu a responder – não agüentava mais vomitar – apenas virou o rosto para frente com toda a dignidade que restava. James continuou a encarando, até que a porta da saleta se abriu para revelar a imagem familiar de Sarah Hunter na porta. Lily se emburrou ainda mais; então ela fazia parte daquela piada sem graça. Fechou os olhos.

"Booooooooooooom dia!" disse a mais escandalosa de todas as suas amigas com um sorriso "Como estamos nós, casalzinho vinte?" ela abaixou-se para dar um beijo de alô em James, e virou-se, ainda sorridente, para Lily com as sobrancelhas levantadas "Jamie aqui me diz que você tem andado com intoxicação alimentar já faz alguns dias..." ela disse, enquanto tirava a varinha de dentro do bolso e se aproximava ainda mais de Lily – que estava começando a assumir uma tonalidade nauseante de verde, prestes a vomitar novamente.

"É, ela tem andado muito estranha" James falou de fundo "Eu estou pensando em levá-la até a Ala Psiquiátrica mais tarde..."

"Como assim, muito estranha?" Lily podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Sarah, e sentiu-se borbulhar por dentro – se era de enjôo ou raiva, nunca teve certeza.

"Bem... Digamos que é como se eu tivesse usado um vira-tempo, e voltado alguns anos... Ela está com aquele gênio terrível" ele resmungou, e Sarah riu.

"Nossa! Nunca pensei que Lily voltaria ao seu estranho eu adolescente... Afinal" ela virou-se para Lily, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca "que poção você anda tomando, querida?" não obteve resposta; Lily não se daria ao trabalho "Está bem..." Sarah resmungou, parecendo mais infeliz "Eu vou fazer um ou dois testes e, enquanto esperam o resultado, vocês podem ficar ali no corredor... Vou abrir duas cadeiras perto do banheiro, só de garantia..." ela abriu mais um sorriso, ainda parecendo meio magoada, retirou um pouco de sangue de Lily com um feitiço e desapareceu pela porta.

"Hey" veio a voz de James, muito perto de Lily, e ela pulou "Não havia motivo para você agir assim com a Sarah... Ela tem sido sua melhor amiga nos últimos anos, e é o nosso trabalho dar apoio a escolha dela de ser Medibruxa" Lily fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e suspirou; James assumiu que isso era uma demonstração de arrependimento; infelizmente, era só mais um traço do enjôo dela.

Levantaram-se e foram até o corredor, sentando-se nas cadeiras prometidas enquanto Lily jurava a si mesma que não vomitaria de novo. Aconchegando-se melhor na cadeira, recostou-se contra a parede fria e fechou os olhos. Dormiu.

Depois de algum tempo – que pareceu muito curto para Lily, mas que, na verdade, foi de mais de uma hora – ela sentiu os característicos beijos carinhosos no seu rosto, já típicos de quando James a acordava, e pulou levemente.

"Lils" ele murmurou, perto demais do rosto dela para ser confortável "Eu vou pegar um café... Você quer alguma coisa?" ela piscou, sentindo a boca seca, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. A vontade de vomitar estava diminuindo gradualmente, mas ela ainda não achava seguro abrir a boca por muito tempo.

"Água" foi então o que ela murmurou, ao que ele sorriu e se estendeu para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha; Lily não se mexeu, sentindo muito sono e cansaço, e enquanto assistia James partir, fechou o casaco melhor ao redor do corpo e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Algo a incomodou, roçando contra a ponta de seus dedos no bolso fundo; parecia papel. Com um suspiro, retirou de dentro do casaco o que parecia ser um envelope meio amassado. Endereçado a ela.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a carta, sem forças para lutar contra sua curiosidade doentia e, depois de respirar bem fundo, começou a ler a letra tão conhecida.

_Bom dia, Lily!_

_Aqui quem fala, acredite se quiser, é você mesma. Isso. É a eu que vivia essa vida na qual você foi enfiada agora. A eu do futuro. O seu futuro._

Lily piscou os olhos, confusa com que tipo de brincadeira Potter pretendia pregar ao deixar aquela carta em seu bolso, mas ainda assim, com sua curiosidade levando a melhor, ignorou sua fobia a cartas e deixou-se continuar a ler.

_Eu sei que você deve achar que isso tudo é uma brincadeira do James – quer dizer, do Potter e dos Marotos, mas, acredite se quiser, eu te coloquei nessa enrascada. Assim como o meu eu do futuro fez, dois anos atrás, eu tive de fazer com você, para que você percebesse a verdade – mas isso é bem além do meu ponto com essa carta, então não falaremos sobre o assunto. O ponto dessa carta é te explicar as razões para eu ter te colocado nessa situação, além de como agir nessa nova vida, e o que vai te levar de volta._

_Nosso pai costumava, muito sabiamente, na minha opinião, dizer o seguinte ditado: quando a vida te dá limões, faça uma limonada. O ditado bruxo é um pouco diferente: LIDE COM ISSO, CHOURIÇO! É, claro, um pouco mais direto que o necessário, mas o que não é assim no mundo mágico? O que importa é que você acordou hoje, casada com o seu suposto pior inimigo e tem de tirar o melhor que puder dessa situação. Até ontem – e provavelmente hoje, por grande parte do dia – vocês brigavam como gato e rato, você dava foras constantes nele e ele te enchia o saco o tempo inteiro com convites para sair e shows gratuitos de idiotice. Eu sei de todas as noites que você passou em claro, apenas tentando diminuir o ódio que sentia pelo Potter (nós sabemos muito bem que ódio não ajuda em nada), e de todas as vezes que você negou a todos que ele tinha seus charmes apesar da idiotice, apenas por causa desse mesmo ódio que você estava tentando abrandar. Eu sou a resposta para seus pedidos: eu vim aqui para abrandar seu ódio. Eu vim aqui para te permitir dizer coisas boas sobre James Anthony Potter. Eu vim aqui para te permitir amá-lo._

_Eu sei que tudo o que eu digo parece um bando de baboseira sem sentido, e que você deve estar se sentindo completamente tresloucada de raiva comigo, mas que se dane. Quer você acredite, quer não, não há como voltar para Hogwarts. Não existem saídas desse povoado – Godric's Hollow, onde eu vivo com James – que possam te levar de volta à sua velha vida. Não há como escapar; sua única saída é quando você começar a amar James como eu amo. Como uma esposa. Como uma igual._

_O feitiço que eu realizei é um feitiço antigo – nossa atual especialidade – que troca as consciências, até um acordo ser atingido. Eu troquei de consciência com você, e você vai ficar presa no meu corpo – sim, com rugas e franjas – até o momento em que você amar James de verdade (e eu vou ficar sabendo porque, bem, eu ainda tenho parte da minha consciência, e você da sua)._

_Então, Lily, faça-nos um favor: seja rápida. Deixe-se amar o James que eu conheço; conheça o James que eu conheço. Ele pode ser um homem, uma pessoa boa... Você já deve ter presenciado o carinho dele, a preocupação dele, especialmente estando no estado que está... Ah, aliás, você está grávida. Do meu filho. Do meu lindo filho. Deixo para você a escolha do nome. Escreva em um papel quando estiver apaixonada por James. E o coloque nesse casaco._

_Apesar de eu já saber qual é._

_De qualquer modo, compareça ao trabalho na sessão de Mistérios do Ministério, peça uma licença-gravidez, saia para fazer algumas compras para o bebê e pare de se preocupar. Vai tudo ficar bem. Você ainda vai ter essa vida. Você ainda vai viver esse amor. Por muitos dias a vir. Viva com carinho a minha vida sem mim._

_Da sua,_

_Lily Potter._

Ela ficou sentada por um longo momento ali, em silêncio, apreciando sua própria escrita. Era terrível. Era ridículo. A sua letra ria e debochava dela, com as palavras mais sem noção possíveis: ela nunca, JAMAIS se colocaria sob esse tipo de provação. Piscou os olhos, confusa, e então sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Era Potter. James Potter. Seu... Marido. Fechou os olhos em desgosto.

"Hey" ele falou, e havia uma aura de orgulho e um quê de alegria mal-contida nas palavras dele; ele parecia completamente alheio ao fato de que ela estava segurando a carta que acabara com qualquer perspectiva positiva que ela tinha de si mesma para o futuro. E para o presente também "Eu falei com a Sarah" ele disse, e Lily finalmente abriu os olhos, os levantando para encarar os castanhos de James com um quê de terror.

"Me diz que eu vou morrer" ela murmurou, esquecendo-se completamente do enjôo que a acometera até abrir a carta. Uma carta dela mesma.

"Não. Você criou vida"

N.A.: Nhalloooooooow, pessoal! Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me fazem sentir mais e mais vontade de reescrever o cap 10, e portanto, de postar capítulos mais rpidamente!!! E agora, ás respostas:

Oliivia, sabe, eu não podia concordar mais com você; Lily é louca de achar que não deve se aproveitar do James! E daí que a vida dela está uma bagunça, que ela não sabe de coisa alguma e está completamente perdida? O James é TUDO! Você não precisa de mais nada, nem mesmo saber quem você é, onde você está e _por que _você está ali! Adorei sua review, continue ligada que a fic vai dar as respostas para todas as perguntas sem respostas!

Moony Ju, minha querida, amada, adorava Raven... Eu sei que o prólogo está meio confuso, mas ele só faz sentido quando você lê o epílogo... Então não se preocupe, todas as resposats virão, todas as dúvidas cessarão e você encontrará sentido na minha insanidade Pessoalmente eu também adoro esse capítulo, e eu mal posso esperar pelo dia em que _eu_ vou acordar ao lado do James peladão... hauhauhauauh

Thati, como você viu, ela está grávida sim, mas nãooooo, ela não perdeu a memória; eu me atrevo a dizer que a Lily provavelmente tem uma das melhores memórias de todos os tempos, mas ela simplesmente não sabe, como você viu nesse cap, onde está, por que está ali, e até quando vai ficar... Se depender de sua vontade, vai enrolar pra sempre! hauahuahua

Espero que a carta do eu-futuro tenha respondido algumas perguntas, e as outras deixemos para mais pra frente... A fic tem 15 caps, então nós vamos em ritmo constante até o final... Daqui alguns dias eu posto o próximo cap! Divirtam-se! E lembrem-se... REVIEWWWWS!


	4. As Cartas na Mesa

**Capítulo 3 – As Cartas na Mesa**

Quando o seu mundo vira de ponta-cabeça e você não sabe o que fazer com isso, o melhor conselho a se seguir é tentar agir como um bom vampiro, e fingir que não está de ponta-cabeça. É claro que se conselho fosse bom, não seria dado de graça.

Eu, assim que me descobri grávida, casada a James Potter (imaginem só que horror: Lílian Evans Potter. POTTER! Nojento), trabalhando com feitiços antigos (eu sou alérgica a pó, pelo amor de Merlim!) e vivendo no corpo de minha mais nova arqui-inimiga (o meu eu do futuro), senti vontade de ser tudo, menos um vampiro. Eu não queria fazer limonada. Eu não queria amar Potter. Eu não queria ficar para sempre presa naquela vida nojenta. Eu queria fugir dali.

Mas é claro que, como a vida é uma merda, nenhum dos meus desejos se tornou realidade. E, assim, eu tive que lidar com meu embucho, minhas cólicas, meus enjôo e, claro, com o ser mais intragável na face da Terra depois do meu eu-futuro: James Potter.

* * *

Eles chegaram em casa duas horas, cinco livros sobre gestação, três sessões de gritos, milhares de tapinhas nas costas e mais duas idas ao banheiro para vomitar depois. Ela sentia-se mais doente do que jamais se sentira em toda sua vida, e a nova dieta, a pilha de vitaminas e a idéia de ser forçada a fazer caminhadas todos os dias, apesar do cansaço e do frio invernal, desanimavam Lily, mas não tanto quanto a situação em que ela estava metida. 

Se a carta não havia sido apenas um pesadelo – e ela se certificara várias vezes de que as palavras não haviam mudado com o passar do tempo – ela estava presa naquela vida até realizar o maior esforço que podia pensar: parar de querer matar James Potter por tempo o suficiente para enxergar uma ou duas qualidades falhas no moleque. Era impossível. Era ridículo. Era o plano mais lesado que ela já vira.

Indisposta com a própria estupidez – e ela ainda se perguntava a razão de achar que era tudo verdade, além do fato de que nem os Marotos conseguiriam copiar sua letra com tanta precisão (especialmente a tremedeira para cima que ela tinha nos 'o's quando estava com medo) – ela entrou pela porta de madeira gasta na casinha de dois andares, e se esgueirou pela sala vazia como um fantasma, enquanto James desaparecia rapidamente na direção da cozinha. Ele voltou segundos depois, segurando duas taças com líquido escuro, ao que ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Potter" ela resmungou com uma careta "Eu não posso beber vinho. Eu estou grávida" apesar de o bebê não ser propriamente seu, ela não tinha nenhum plano de estragar a vida do seu eu-futuro abortando o bebê que ela tanto parecia amar. James Potter apenas riu.

"Eu sei, sardenta" ele chegou mais perto, sorridente, e colocou a taça na mão de Lily a força, enquanto ela xingava mentalmente o apelido estúpido "Isso é suco de uva. Ao bebê" ele acrescentou depois de um segundo.

Ela suspirou e, contrariada ante o olhar de cachorro sem dono dele, ela baixou os olhos e bebeu um gole do suco vermelho, esperando que com isso Potter deixasse-a em paz. É claro que seu plano não deu certo.

"Pois bem, sente-se que eu vou lhe ditar os planos de hoje à noite" ele a empurrou na direção de um dos sofás gigantes da sala e sentou-se ao seu lado, envolvendo sua cintura com naturalidade e apoiando seu queixo no ombro da ruiva, sorridente; ela segurou a respiração, dura como uma pedra, mas resolveu – apiedada de seu eu-futuro – não piorar a situação entre o casal "Os nossos planos por hoje já começaram a ser postos em ação graças a uma coruja mal-criada que eu mandei para cá, expulsando Sirius e Peter... Pois bem... Então agora eu vou te levar lá para cima, te tratar como uma rainha, beijar essa barriguinha linda e depois te deixar dormir" ele deu um beijo suave e morno no pescoço dela como exemplo do tratamento, e ela se viu toda arrepiada e, se possível, ainda mais estática de nojo e medo "Depois, como o maravilhosamente lindo e compreensível marido que eu sou, eu vou te deixar me xingar um pouco por ter te engravidado enquanto te preparo o jantar e, finalmente, nós vamos apreciar a luz das velas, a comida queimada e mal temperada, vamos rir um pouco e fugir para o quarto" ele deu mais um beijo no pescoço de Lily, e isso foi demais para ela.

"Vomitar" ela murmurou, ao que James a soltou imediatamente e ela correu para o banheiro do andar de baixo com passos rápidos (como ela sabia onde ele era, permaneceria um mistério para sempre). Fechou a porta com uma batida forte, arregalou os olhos para sua imagem no espelho, que lhe sorriu e tentou parecer bondosa (falhando miseravelmente).

"Você está pálida... Esqueceu o caminho para fora de casa, querida?" não respondeu nada, apenas sentou-se no chão, em frente ao vaso, sentindo-se tão pouco enjoada que era até engraçado.

Ele esperava que ela fizesse os deveres conjugais com ele! Fosse para _cama_ com ele! O que seu eu-futuro tinha na cabeça? Ela era virgem ainda, pelas barbas mal-escovadas de Merlim! Era _virgem_!

Sentiu vontade de abrir a porta e gritar aquilo para a maldita cara horrível de James Potter, mas sabia que nunca teria coragem. Ela estava grávida. Esse corpo já havia dormido com ele; apenas essa mente que nunca permitiria tal coisa acontecer. Não havia como fingir uma concepção imaculada. Ele compilaria a idéia de que ela era realmente louca, e a levaria de vez para St. Mungus, prendendo-a em uma camisa de força desconfortável e a impedindo de algum dia voltar para sua antiga vida.

Fechou os olhos e abraçou as pernas, deitando-se no chão e tentando se acalmar diante da idéia de que tinha de se apaixonar por James Potter para sair dali, que tinha de dormir com James Potter para sair dali, que tinha de carregar o filho de James Potter para sair dali. O pânico voltou a tomar conta, e ela se viu sentindo ganas esquisitas de chorar. Ao invés disso, quinze minutos depois de entrar no banheiro, ela levantou-se, ajeitou os cabelos vermelhos e, ainda tremendo levemente, saiu.

James estava parado prontamente do lado de fora, parecendo preocupado.

"Você está bem?" ela nunca levantou os olhos para observá-lo, apenas andou devagar até a cozinha enquanto jogava uma frase sem sentido por cima dos ombros para o moreno. Ele piscou "Lily...?"

"Quê?" ela resmungou, e parou em frente ao refrigerador. Ele piscou os olhos, encarando-a assustado.

"Você... Você não quer ir subindo? Eu te levo um pouco de leite" foi a vez dela piscar, estarrecida. Como ele sabia que ela queria tomar leite? Ao invés de fazer a pergunta para ele, ela apenas deu de ombros e começou a andar calmamente até a porta, passando pelo Maroto sem dar um segundo olhar de agradecimento.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, percebendo pela primeira vez quão pesadas suas pernas eram, e se arrastou pelo corredor até chegar no quarto, onde se jogou na cama. Estava cansada, mas algo dizia a ela para fuçar um pouco antes de James Potter invadir sua calma e privacidade. Sentou-se no que parecia ser seu lado da cama e abriu a gavetinha do criado-mudo, sorrindo sem perceber ao achar uma pequena caixinha dentro. Havia começado a abri-la quando ouviu algumas batidas leves na porta, e ela se escancarou para revelar James Potter com uma pequena bandeja flutuando à sua frente.

"Leite, bolachas, um lírio e uma carta de amor" ele proclamou sorridente, depositando a bandejinha surrada ao lado da garota ruiva, que levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender a animação dele com toda a coisa. Era tudo meio estúpido, a maneira cantada como ele falou, a voz grossa que ele usou, o sorriso boboca que ele estampou. Ele parou de sorrir automaticamente "Ok. O que foi dessa vez? Mais humor de grávida?" ele perguntou, sentando-se no lado dele da cama e apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira, parecendo infeliz. Ela piscou – algo que ela dizia realmente afetava Potter? Hm.

"Nada. Só estou com dor de cabeça" e depois de um segundo, sorriu malevolamente e acrescentou ",_querido_" ele sorriu para ela mais uma vez, parecendo sequer notar o tom irônico que ela usara.

"Ok, então eu vou te deixar dormir um pouco..." ele disse, abaixando-se e apoiando a cabeça na barriga dela, olhando-a de viés com um sorrisinho feliz "Eu te amo, sabia?" ela não respondeu nada, apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu-o beijar-lhe a barriga com carinho, onde achava que o pequeno bebê estava. E então, com um suspiro, ele foi embora.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, finalmente sozinha com seus pensamentos, e pegou o copo de leite, que estava morno do jeito que ela gostava. Tomou um gole e abriu a gavetinha mais uma vez, percebendo que sua mão tremia. Não de medo, não de pavor, não de raiva; tremia, muito para seu espanto, por causa do beijo que James havia dado em sua barriga levemente exposta pela camiseta de 'Sra. Potter'. Tremia porque ele respirava um ar morno, e porque a boca dele parecia permanentemente úmida. Tremia porque sabia que teria de agüentar aqueles beijos e carinhos por muito, mas _muito_ tempo mesmo (se fosse de acordo com as projeções para ela se apaixonar por Potter feitas por ela mesma). Talvez a saída fosse pedir um divórcio rápido e perder o bebê depois de uma bebedeira, concluiu, enquanto abria a caixinha de madeira entalhada.

Muito para sua surpresa, descobriu que a caixinha que tinha no colo continha várias cartas. Algumas eram apenas rabiscos em pedaços de pergaminho, outras eram envelopes gordos, algumas apenas rolinhos amarelados com escrita carinhosa. Espremeu as sobrancelhas e suspirou; o que seria mais aquela?

Pegou a primeira carta, um bilhetinho amassado e meio sujo, e o abriu, apesar de seu ódio profundo estar gritando 'nãooo, cartas, não!'. Ali, acusadora, estava sua própria letra, caprichada e redondinha.

_James,_

_Sabe aquele convite para sair? Ainda está de pé?_

_Lily Evans._

Ficou encarando as palavras e sentiu-se ainda mais traída pelo seu eu-futuro do que quando descobrira a carta em seu bolso. Aquele bilhete era a prova irrefutável que o seu eu-futuro era completamente louco, tendo em vista que fora quem iniciara toda aquela relação estapafúrdia entre ela e James Potter (de todas as pessoas).

Fechando os olhos e criando coragem, virou o bilhete para achar a resposta na letra garranchada que supostamente pertencia ao moreno.

_Lily, amor da minha vida,_

_Tá tudo bem? Quer dizer, você não está com febre?_

_Para sempre seu,_

_James._

Sentindo vontade de vomitar, pegou o próximo bilhete.

_James,_

_Eu estou perfeitamente saudável. Apenas pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos nos encontrar hoje à noite para um passeio no Lago. Mas se você não quiser, eu não insisto._

_Lily._

_Lils, amada, linda, maravilhosa,_

_Estaria você finalmente cedendo ao meu charme?_

_Para sempre seu,_

_James._

_Potter,_

_Me pergunto se você vai conseguir amadurecer o suficiente para sair comigo hoje. Talvez eu devesse esperar mais três anos._

_Lily._

_Minha futura esposa,_

_Eu sou extremamente maduro. Você vai até se espantar com a minha maturidade hoje à noite. __Extremamente__ maduro._

_Para sempre seu,_

_James._

Sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões, Lily baixou a caixinha. Era terrível. Ela flertara com James Potter. Descaradamente!

Fuçando pelos outros bilhetinhos, enxergou insinuações das mais diversas, e de todos os tipos, e a cada palavra que ela lia, mais ela se sentia deslocada dentro da própria vida. _Essa_ era ela, a pessoa que mandava bilhetes perguntando se devia ou não comprar lingeries novas para seu próximo encontro com James, a pessoa que ganhara uma estrela com seu nome, a pessoa que dissera que amava James Potter inúmeras vezes. Aquela pessoa esquisita era ela, _ela mesma_, e o conceito era tão difícil de compreender que ela ficou ali por aproximadamente uma hora, apenas tentando entender o que raios havia acontecido para ela mudar tão drasticamente de água para óleo. Ela não se reconhecia, não àquela garota das cartas. Era muito esquisito para ser verdade.

Enfiou os bilhetinhos dentro da caixinha, sem coragem para abrir os envelopes e ter de se deparar com algo ainda mais profundo – descobrir que o seu eu-futuro não estava brincando, e realmente se preocupava e amava James Potter – e se recostou contra os travesseiros. Não foram nem cinco minutos antes dela cair num sono profundo.

* * *

N.A.: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pessoaaaaaaal/pulando pra cima e pra baixo alegremente/ Eu esotu tão feliz! Olhe só todas essas reviews! Vocês são os leitores mais maravilhosos de todos os tempos!!! Eu ia postar esse capítulo só no domingo, mas vocês são tão lindos que eu o coloquei mais cedo! Obrigadaaaaa mesmooo pelas reviews, pessoal, vocês não sabem quão importante elas são para mim! E agora, a les respostes!

Fezinha Evans, fico feliz que o capítulo passado tenha ajudado a entender a fic! Espero que esse daqui ajude a entender sobre essa vida nova e sobre a Lily-louca/afinal, quem tem o James e não o quer só pode ser louco!/ Adorei sua review! Bouncy!

Moony Ju, minha querida Raven, você foi a primeira pessoa a gostar do meu eu-futuro... Geralmente as pessoas acabam lendo a fic e se identificando com o eu-passado-cabeça-dura, e acabam desgostando, portanto, do eu-futuro, mas tudo beeeem... hehehe Obrigada pelos elogios e por me ter feito perceber que eu escrevi o James maduro sem nem notar (eu só percebi isso agora...)... Mas imagino que ele é apenas o marido dos meus sonhos - e dos seus, e dos de todas - assim como o Sirius, que eu fiz do jeito que sempre sonhei que fosse... Anyways...Obrigada pela review e beijos!

Lulu Star, MERLIM! Sim, eu quero fazer vocês filosofarem e perderem a cabeça! Eu quase fundi o cérebro da minha beta explicando a história pra ela! hauhauauha Espero que você goste tanto da história até o final quanto você está gostando até agora, e continue deixando reviews, porque eu adorei a sua!

Flah, postado! hehehe Espero que continue gostando!

Thati! YAY! Idéias! Mais loucos no mundo! Elogios! Sua review tem todos os elementos que eu gosto em uma, obrigada por ter escrito! Espero que seu cérebro esteja mais descansado e que os próximos capítulos não façam sair fumacinha das suas orelhas... Mas que continuem te instigando a escrever e a deixar reviews e elogios lindos que nem os seus!

Nath Black, obrigada, mesmo! A gente faz o que pode no ramo da criatividade... E alguém pode dizer pra mestra do chall que eu não merecia um mero 8 no quesito "originalidade/criatividade"? Eu passo o e-mail e vocês escrevem xingando? hauhahaua

Thaty, nope, não é nada parecido com o filme... Minha Vida Sem Mim, o filme, é um drama dos mais tristes, e a Drew estava linda, mas não tem nada a ver com a minha história, que cai no ramo da ficção científica/romance/comédia... Mas obrigada pela review e continue tunada que logo, logo, eu posto o próximo capítulo (quanto mais reviews, mais rápido, então eu sugiro nomes falsos)...

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal, eu adorei! Beijinhooos e até o próximo capítulo, Confissões de um Super-Potter em Crise!


	5. Confissões de um SuperPotter em Crise

**Capítulo 4 – Confissões de um Super-Potter em Crise**

Ok. Eu a amo. Eu realmente a amo. Ela é demais, linda, perfeita, ruiva e tem olhos verdes. Fica maravilhosa quando está irritada. Pelo amor de Merlim, ela está carregando o meu filho. Meu f-i-l-h-o. Mas não dá. Com esse humor de grávida dela, mais instável que o clima em Londres no verão, eu não agüento. Eu simplesmente não agüento! Eu preciso de um tempinho de folga!

Três dias vomitando, e eu todo carinhoso, e o que eu recebo? PATADA. Isso mesmo. Respostas monossilábicas, portas fechadas na minha cara, expressões de náusea, escorregadas dos meus abraços, gritos e nãos. Eu não mereço: eu sou a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, e eu não devo jamais receber esse tipo de tratamento.

E a maneira como ela reagiu a estar grávida? Ela está carregando um pedaço meu e dela, um pouquinho do nosso amor em forma de gente, e ela reage como se não fosse nada? Nem um sorriso, nem um abraço, nem um beijo, nem um adorável 'oh, Jamie!'. Ela é terrível. Não, ela é pior que terrível: ela é abominável. Ela é Snapestíca. Ela é a pior pessoa que existe.

O que eu estou dizendo? É inegável. Ela é perfeita. Eu a amo. E eu tento entender o humor de grávida irritantemente instável dela. Mas eu odiava a maneira como eu me sentia em Hogwarts, e ela está me fazendo sentir exatamente daquele jeito; como se eu não fosse nada na vida dela. Como se a minha opinião e a minha felicidade não fossem importantes... E a Lily não é assim normalmente, ela realmente liga pros sentimentos dos outros, ela cuida dos meus amigos como se fosse mãe deles, e cuida de mim como se eu fosse uma extensão dela... Ela me ama. E se importa comigo.

Eu não entendo, sabe... Ela passou os últimos dois anos, desde o dia em que a gente se casou, blabeando sobre como ela queria ter vários filhos, sobre como ela amava a idéia de ser mãe, de poder amar alguém tanto assim, indiscriminavelmente, sem vergonhas ou pudores, como o nosso primeiro filho se chamaria Harry, e sobre como ela adoraria a sensação dos chutes do bebê dentro dela enquanto eu beijava sua barriga... Ela sempre foi tão entusiástica sobre ter um filho que eu nunca imaginaria uma resposta tão seca ao meu 'você criou vida'. Decerto que isso foi piegas, mas eu estava tão... Emocionado... Tocado... Animado... Apaixonado pela situação, que eu não consegui pensar em nenhuma outra resposta menos filosófica. Eu finalmente havia entendido todas as sonecas sem razão dela (ela não costuma dormir durante o dia), os enjôo (ela nunca fica doente), o cansaço constante (ela parece estar sob efeito permanente de uma poção energética), o mau humor (... ok, sem comentários...)...

Era incrível. Eu havia entendido que mecanismo estava levando Lily a ser algo que ela nunca fora, e a amava por estar assim. E ela foi fria. Ela foi inesperada e frustrantemente fria.

Ok, James, respira fundo. Você é perfeito. Você é o super-Potter. Parte do seu dever como tanto, é ser compreensivo. Compreenda sua esposa. Ame sua esposa.

Mas é tão difícil...

* * *

N.A.: Háhá, alguém vai acabar batendo em mim depois do comprimento deste capítulo, mas o James não fala muito - homens...! - então paciência. Anyways, respostas: 

Thaty, sem problemas querida, eu gosto de perguntas repetitivas (sim, eu tenho síndrome de menina pentelha). E sim, contra todas as leis da natureza, ela _flertou_ com ele. hehehe

Oliivia, eu sou rápida porque a fic já está terminada hauhauhau Eu apenas dou tempo pro pessoal ler e deixar reviews... Quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais rápido eu posto o capítulo (estou em época de provas, preciso acariciar o meu ego, please!). E eu não consigo achar melhor frase para expressar meus sentimentos sobre James além da sua: ô lá em casa... hauhauahua

Lulu Star, quem sabe eu não escrevo um capítulo extra só com essas cartinhas da caixinha? Se vocês me pentelharem o suficiente... hauhauhaua E, bem, não me leve a mal, mas a Lily é meio louca por ter medo dos deveres conjugais... Tem algum jeito do James ser ruim em Feitiços...? heehehe Quanto à suas perguntas... Todas as respostas virão no devido tempo... E se até o final da fic você não estiver satisfeita, pode me mandar um e-mail perguntando sobre a minha obsessão compulsiva com Física Quantica

Georgea, sua review foi altamente adorada por mim... Obrigada por dizer que eu fugi de me tornar um gostoso clichê, porque eu já escrevi clichês o suficiente por uma ou duas vidas, e agora estou em busca de coisas novas. E voyeur? Hmmm... Perspectiva interessante, mas eu assumo que você está certa /indo reler o capítulo/ É, você está certa... Sempre bom descobrir novas leituras de uma coisa que eu já li dezessete vezes, sem contar a em que eu escrevi hehehehe

Tathi... ME DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Eu não queria escrever errado, sorry, sweetie!!! Em compensação eu postei esse capítulo mínimo rapidinho, e espero que ele tenha vivido ás espectativas das confissões de um super-Potter em crise... hauhauahua E acredite em mim, não é apenas pelo lado carinhoso e bem-humorado que a Lily pode amar o James... Afinal, um amor é incompleto quando não ama completamente...

Mah Prongs, estou muito feliz que você fez o seu cadastro e deixou sua review! É sempre bom saber que tem mais alguém que gostou da história, e que acha que eu escrevo muito bem /alguém disse carinho no ego? xP/... Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo e esteja sentindo mais pena ainda de Jamisey-poo!

Camila Carvalho, obrigadaaaaa! Espero que você não desista de postar depois do tamanho deste cap, prometo que o próximo vai ser postado logo e será muito mais longo! hehe E obrigada mesmo pela sua review, ela com certeza vai facilitar meu caminho para uma nota alta na minha apresentação de Filosofia!

Mrs.Na Potter, é incrível como a maioria das pessoa fica confusa com o começo da fic, e no fim acaba voltando pro começo para relê-la - deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o filme Feitiço do Tempo (Groundhog Day, título original)... A atualização chegou - curta, mas chegou - e eu espero que você tenha gostado! Vou ler a sua fic assim que tiver um tempinho - como dito, estou em semana de provas - e deixarei uma lindinha review! Beijinhos!

Moony Ju, minha amada, adorada, idolatrada Raven, obrigada pela sua revieeew! E relaxa, a Lily não é má, ela é apenas idiota! hehehe E se a Lily gostou do pequeno beijo na barriga...? Pergunta interessante! heheh Quem sabe eu não respondo em um ou dois capítulos...? BUAHAHA! E sim, a Lily do futuro, apesar de ser minha favorita também, é altamente odiada, e você vai descobrir o porque mais a frente... Até lá deixe uma review e faça essa ficwriter feliz!

BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!! Read and review, pessoal! Obrigada pelas reviews, eu amei toooooooodas!


	6. 1 Jantar e 5 Descobertas Sur SuperPotter

**Capítulo 5– Um Jantar e Cinco Descobertas Sobre Super-Potter**

-Ele não sabe cozinhar, nem que sua vida dependa disso.

-Ele não sabe fazer piadas descentes, nem que sua vida dependa disso.

-Ele não sabe ser realmente compreensivo, nem que sua vida dependa disso.

-Ele não sabe me deixar em paz, nem que sua vida dependa disso.

-Ele não sabe ser modesto, nem que sua vida dependa disso.

E a melhor parte é que a vida dele dependia disso tudo.

Tendo acabado de descobrir que James Potter estava à mercê das minhas mudanças de humor, eu resolvi me divertir com isso. Tirar uma casquinha, sabe, só porque eu podia. Eu tirei a noite para tirá-lo do sério... E, tendo as forças do destino do meu lado pela primeira vez em toda uma existência de dezessete anos (ou vinte e um, sei lá), eu finalmente consegui. Ele saiu do meu pé. Eu enchi o saco dele. E consegui manter a minha linda virgindade intacta. Eu sobrevivi ao Jantar.

* * *

Lily sentou-se lentamente, esfregando os olhos. Sem perceber, virou-se de lado na cama, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro onde, da maneira mais automática possível, agarrou a escova de dentes e a pasta dentro do armarinho e começou uma rotina que parecia-lhe simplesmente natural. Encarou sua imagem no espelho, desdenhou a ruga no meio de sua testa (que parecia lhe gritar 'VELHA! VELHA!' em tons escandalizados), penteou os cabelos com uma escova que achou em cima de uma cesta de roupas sujas, observou sua camiseta com desdém e escorregou na direção do armário para arranjar alguma outra coisa, mais decente, para vestir. Estava quase se felicitando por não estar enjoada quando percebeu que algo estava explicitamente errado: não conhecia aquela casa, não sabia qual era sua escova, não tinha como ter descoberto que o cesto estava cheio de roupas sujas (e, de maneira perturbadora, ela sabia que a maioria das roupas ali eram cuecas de James, que não as lavava no banho, dando esse trabalho maravilhoso para ela) e, muito menos, sem os necessários vinte minutos de procura tresloucada, não havia como ela ter conhecimento de que o armarinho no canto do banheiro estava cheio de suas roupas, que ela deixava ali para manterem-se sem vincos, enquanto as roupas de James ficavam no armário em baixo da escada, juntamente com as roupas que ela usava para fazer faxina. 

Fechando os olhos diante de todo aquele conhecimento que aparecia na sua mente, e mais acordada do que estivera durante todo o dia, Lily sentou-se no tampo da privada e enterrou o rosto amassado nas mãos, preocupada com sua sanidade mental. A história era verdadeira. Ela estava mesmo dividindo parte de sua consciência com seu eu-futuro completamente bizarro. Ela estava presa ali até amar James Potter. Ela estava grávida do filho do James Potter, apesar de ser virgem. Ela estava Ferrada. Com 'f' maiúsculo.

E então, no meio de sua pequena epifania, lembrou-se do que James Potter havia lhe dito mais cedo: "vamos rir um pouco e fugir para o quarto". Fugir para o quarto. Fugir para o _quarto_. Ele queria dormir com ela. Ele queria celebrar o fato de ela estar carregando o bebê do demônio, dormindo com ela. Respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar, Lily fechou os olhos bem forte, e rezou para voltar para casa. Pediu para todos os deuses, anjos, magos, bruxas e seres bondosos de quem havia ouvido falar, para que ela fosse mandada de volta para casa naquele exato instante, antes que Potter pudesse descobri-la tendo um siricutico no banheiro de seu quarto nupcial.

Abriu os olhos e ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Fechou-os mais uma vez, tentando em vão aparatar no tempo-espaço. Nada. Então, com um longo suspiro, levantou-se e saiu dali com passos apressados. Não agüentava mais aquele lugar funesto, cheirando levemente a vômito.

Desceu as escadas sem fazer qualquer esforço para parecer atraente – fazendo, na verdade, o esforço contrário, para ficar o mais parecida possível com um Elfo Doméstico que participara de uma briga de rua com um Ogro – e entrou na cozinha com um ar calmo, tendo a certeza de que faria o possível e o impossível antes de deixar James Potter fazer qualquer coisa com o seu corpo (mesmo ele não sendo exatamente seu, e tals).

"Boa noite, ruiva" ele disse, sorrindo, e andou até Lily para dar-lhe um beijo; ela ofereceu a bochecha, e ele aceitou sem grandes protestos "Dormiu bem?" ela balançou a cabeça em concordância e tomou seu lugar à mesa, desistindo de tentar entender esses impulsos sempre corretos sobre o seu dia-a-dia nessa vida.

Um cheiro estranho à Lily começou a impregnar suas narinas, e ela se viu fazendo uma careta involuntária; era uma mistura de caramelo salgado com algo queimando, e ela logo percebeu que Potter estivera cozinhando/queimando qualquer coisa no fogão, que continha tanto açúcar quanto sal, e cheirava terrivelmente mal.

"Mas que raios é isso?" ela perguntou, ao que o moreno levantou os olhos por cima dos óculos para ela e pareceu ofendido.

"Eu estou fazendo o jantar" ele resmungou, e ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu é que não vou comer _isso_!" seu tom era tão alterado e alto, que James Potter começou a ficar vermelho.

"Você nunca reclamou do meu macarrão antes, Lily"

"Talvez eu estivesse bêbada" ela soltou como resposta, o que pareceu silenciá-lo. Os dois se encararam através da mesa e James, em um gesto um tanto quanto questionável, jogou a toalha que tinha no ombro em cima da mesa com força e a encarou de maneira ainda mais incisiva.

"Ok. Lily, de verdade, eu tentei ser compreensivo, mas isso já é demais; que merda está se passando na sua cabecinha? Porque, Merlim sabe, eu estou verdadeiramente curioso!" ela o encarou de volta de maneira tão incisiva quanto, e procurou argumentos, mas só havia silêncio "Eu sei que você está grávida, e que tem essa coisa toda de humor de grávida, mas por favor, essa sua atitude de-volta-no-túnel-do-tempo não está com nada!" não obtendo resposta, ele pegou a toalhinha de volta da mesa, colocou-a sobre o ombro e voltou ao fogão bufando "Você nunca antes reclamou da minha comida. Você nunca antes foi tão incrivelmente..." ele pareceu pensar por um momento, em busca da melhor palavra "estúpida!"

"Eu não sou estúpida!" ela bradou de volta, sentando-se ainda mais ereta na cadeira, ao que ele sorriu sarcasticamente; finalmente, o velho James estava de volta – o idiota.

"Desculpe-me, eu devo ter me confundido terrivelmente diante de todos os seus sorrisos i_ternos_/i ao me ver tentando te ajudar..." ele rolou os olhos, e ela bufou. Sentia-se novamente em casa.

"Oh, desculpe-me, Potter, se as minhas expressões de amor não estão boas o suficiente hoje; amanhã eu vou fazer o meu melhor para sorrir entre as golfadas de vômito. Afinal, o que são nove meses com a cara metida na privada e um imbecil me enchendo o saco, se é para ter uma massa com cara de joelho em meus braços no final?" ela sorriu, amarga, e conseguiu calar James Potter, afinal. Ele apenas a encarou durante longos segundos, e depois baixou os olhos tristemente, parecendo levemente avermelhado nas bochechas. Lily sorriu internamente.

"Me desculpe" ele murmurou em um fio de voz, e Lily quase sentiu pena; ela nunca vira Potter tão constrangido "Eu... Eu só não estou mais acostumado com as suas patadas. Eu tinha me esquecido quão dura você pode ser" e então ela realmente sentiu pena. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ela começou a torcer as mãos quase tão rapidamente quanto falava.

"Olha, Potter, não é nada pessoal, mas é que eu não esperava essa notícia, sabe...?" ele não respondeu por mais alguns segundos, e depois levantou os olhos com um sorriso vazio.

"Bem, fui eu que te engravidei, a culpa é minha, e eu mereço receber todas as pancadas possíveis sem reclamar. Sou todo seu, Sra. Potter" ela torceu o nariz, mas finalmente percebeu que James Potter estava certo; ele era o único culpado presente pela situação (afinal, ela nunca dormira – nem dormiria – com ele), e ela tinha todo o direito de estourar com ele sem que ele pudesse reclamar. Sorriu "Seja tão dura quanto o necessário"

"Farei o meu melhor" ela resmungou como resposta, cruzando as pernas por debaixo da mesa e postando as mãos calmamente em seu colo. James a observou, como se esperando por alguma coisa da parte dela, mas se decepcionou, pois ela continuou na mesma posição por longos segundos, quando finalmente soltou "O molho está caindo no fogão, de tanto borbulhar"

Foram minutos barulhentos, os seguintes, nos quais James citou quase todos os feitiços de trabalho doméstico que conhecia para acabar com a borbulhação, corrigir o molho e limpar o fogão; a infeliz notícia foi de que nenhum feitiço pareceu funcionar direito, e o que tinham no final era apenas uma massa avermelhada esquisita, tão grossa quanto catarro, pegajosa como chiclete recém-mastigado, que cheirava a vômito e soltava bolhinhas de sabão a cada cinco segundos. Lily ria descontroladamente no fundo, enquanto Potter fazia o seu melhor para parecer desconsolado.

"Você podia ter me ajudado, sabia?" ele soltou em um tom um tanto quanto desenfreado "Você sabe todos esses feitiços, você sabe como parar o molho na sua tentativa de assassinar o fogão, você sabe como impedir a panela de criar vida própria, e ainda assim você só ficou rindo!" ele bradava, cada vez mais alto, e ela apenas o encarava calmamente. Esse era realmente o Potter que ela conhecia.

"Potter... O que tem de errado com deixar você aprender as coisas sozinho?" ela perguntou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e parecendo se divertir imensamente com a aflição do moreno de óculos embaçados à sua frente.

"EU SOU PERFEITO!" ele gritou, afinal, ao que ela levantou ambas as sobrancelhas "EU NÃO PRECISO APRENDER NADA! Eu só apreciaria um pouco de ajuda!" ele apontou a varinha para a panela com molho, e ao invés de desaparecer com a bagunça, James conseguiu fazer com que o ferro se expandisse até explodir. Lily continuava a rir calmamente à mesa.

"Perfeito, huh?" ela murmurou, ao que James andou até ela com os olhos brilhantes de fúria, e encostou o nariz coberto de molho no dela antes de responder.

"Você disse que eu era perfeito, ontem, se eu me lembro bem..." a expressão dele era tão claramente pervertida, que Lily sentiu seu coração afundar dentro do peito. Ele não havia esquecido das promessas feitas mais cedo sobre o maldito Jantar. Ela piscou "Então, caso você deseje provar um pouco mais dessa minha perfeição, é melhor você ficar de bico calado e..." ele teria terminado, não fosse por Lily ter resolutamente afastado sua cadeira para trás, fazendo com que ele caísse aos seus pés, visto que estivera se apoiando com as mãos nas coxas dela. Lily riu baixinho, e ele levantou os olhos, enfurecido "Lily!" ela sorriu alegremente para ele.

"Desculpe, querido, é meu humor de grávida atacando" ele piscou os olhos e sentou-se no chão, parecendo tão vermelho quanto podia ficar; e então, assim que olhou para Lily mais uma vez e previu o que ela estava para dizer, o impossível aconteceu, e ele começou a ficar mais vermelho ainda "Sabe, querido, eu acho que vou ter de passar a sua perfeição" ela fez uma pausa, onde suspirou melodramaticamente, levando uma mão à cabeça em um gesto teatral "para outro dia... Agora tenho uma dor de cabeça das mais terríveis" levantou-se, fazendo questão de pisar nos dedos dele que ainda estavam próximos de seus pés, e partiu pela porta rumo à sua tão adorada e merecida cama.

Mas James não a deixaria escapar tão facilmente. Com um gesto bem-medido, ele jogou-se na direção dela, agarrou sua cintura e puxou-a para trás com força; ela, sem esperar o ataque, tombou nada delicadamente no colo do moreno, que sorriu maliciosamente.

"Hoje você não me escapa, Lílian Emmeline Evans Potter, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida!" ela começou a espernear energicamente, sentindo-se quente e constrangida.

"ME LARGUE, JAMES ANTHONY POTTER, OU VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER TERRIVELMENTE!" James a segurou com mais força enquanto ela se debatia como uma louca, tentando se livrar das investidas do homem de óculos contra seu pescoço. Não foram longos minutos antes dela, sem qualquer preparo físico para tamanha luta, perder a batalha, terminando com James Potter atacando seus ombros com beijos quentes desprovidos de qualquer pudor. Ela tremia. Estava com raiva.

Enquanto os beijos de Potter desciam descuidadamente pela pele de Lily, e ela se contorcia esquisitamente de tempos em tempos, a mesma procurava uma maneira de escapar dali sem acabar com a felicidade do seu eu-futuro. Fechando os olhos com força e lutando contra a névoa que parecia encobrir cada um de seus pensamentos, Lily procurava uma desculpa, uma saída, uma válvula de escape... E enquanto os beijos de James chegavam calmamente mais perto dos lábios dela, e ela tremia sem querer, houve um estalo, um único pensamento claro dentro de todo aquele mar de insanidade: James Potter estava à sua mercê. Ela estava grávida, e ele tinha de ser compreensivo. Era o seu dever. Então, Lily pulou do colo morno do pretenso marido e se viu gritando, sem nem bem entender o porquê, seu primeiro pensamento.

"EU ESTOU HORRÍVEL!" o resultado foi satisfatório; James sorriu confuso e afastou-se alguns centímetros, dando espaço para a ruiva pensar.

"Quê?" foi a resposta brilhante que ela recebeu. Lily sorriu, colocando o máximo de distância entre os dois.

"Eu estou horrível" ela repetiu, sentindo-se mais calma. James pareceu finalmente compreender o que se passava e, coçando a cabeça, levantou-se devagar.

"Você é linda, Lily" ele chegou um pouco mais perto, parando com as mãos em cima da mesa "E se você quisesse elogios, bastava pedir, sem dramas" ela piscou os olhos; por que ele tinha de arruinar tão lindamente sua desculpa? Mais um estalo de brilhantismo.

"Não assim" ela balbuciou, pressionando-se contra a parede "Eu estou horrível por dentro. Enjoada. Cansada" ela levantou os olhos para ele, tentando parecer o mais acreditável possível, e suspirou resignadamente "Eu não quero elogios. Eu só quero... Um tempo sozinha" ele levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso e ofegantemente excitado.

"O que você quer dizer, Lily?" ela sorriu gentilmente, e começou a andar até a porta.

"Me dê espaço, James. É isso o que eu quero dizer" e foi embora, sem nunca olhar para trás.

* * *

N.A.: Uhul!! Quem ficou com fome depois da descrição deste molho delicioso...? hehehe 

Camila Carvalho, você acha a Lily exagerada? Será/note a ironia/ Nahhh, ela é tão normalzinha! hehehe E dá mó dó do James nessa frase, eu sei... Desculpa pelo tamanho do capítulo, eu espero que este aqui tenha sido melhor.

Moony Ju, minha Raven amada, sim, só isso. Este capítulo aqui, pelo menos, era maior! Pense pelo lado positivo! E Sr. Super-Potter é TUDO DE BOOOM!

Tathi, eu estava de TPM, ótima época para filosofar... Mas fico feliz que você me perdoe e compreenda minha incompreensível linha de pensamento... E bem vinda ao meu mundo de neologismos!

Oliivia, o James está na seca e sendo ignorado; ele tem direito a chamar a Lily malvada do que bem entender/abraça James/ E ele é um pouco... Bem... não-humilde? O que eu posso fazer? James gosta de se gabar!

Mrs.Na Potter, amanhã é minha última prova, aí na sexta eu já leio sua fic! Conte com a review! E quanto à fic, não, eu não a baseei em nada além da minha imaginação extremamente fértil... Nenhum filme, nenhum livro, nenhuma peça de teatro...

Thaty, James nasceu com uma paciência abnormal, então tudo bem, ele vai aturar a Lily grávida, por causa de seu amor por ela... Mas realmente, tadinho dele/abraça James mais uma vez/

Mel.Bel.louca, olá! Pódexá, desta fic que não desisto (especialmente porque ela já está terminada) e que bom que você adorou! Obrigada pelos elogios e continue visitando meu quadro de reviews, você é muito bem-vinda!

Lulu Star, você realmente acha que a Lily vai tratar ele um pouco melhor? O.o Você pode me dizer onde eu compro uma passagem para esse lindo mundo de ilusão no qual você vive? xP hehehehehehehehehe Só brincando! Pódexá, Lily vai ser mais legalzinha em... Nove capítulos? hauahuahua

Beijinhos pessoal!!! Obrigada pelas reviews!!!!! E lembrem-se: quanto mais reviews eu receber antes da minha prova final, maiores são as chances de eu postar o próximo capítulo amanhã... E só para fazer vocês ficarem com vontade, aqui vai um sneack-peak de capítulo 6, entítulado "Hm...":

"_"Eu estou louca" murmurou para o espelho, ao que sua imagem sorriu de volta. _

_"Querida, na sua loucura podemos não dar um jeito, mas na sua cara de louca podemos sim... Vá tomar um banho!" em estado de dormência, sentiu as pernas levando-a até o chuveiro, e as roupas escorregando lentamente de seu corpo. Sentiu a água morna caindo por sobre ela, e o sabão escorregando sobre sua pele. Sentiu o vento frio quando as portas se abriram, e a proteção morna dos braços que a rodeavam em um abraço, mas estava tão distante da realidade que não conseguiu forçar seu corpo a reagir. _

_"Bom dia, amor" a voz murmurou perto de seu ouvido, e ela apoiou a cabeça molemente nos ombros próximos. Sentiu lábios cobrindo os seus, sentiu o terror em suas veias, e o medo pulsando no seu corpo inteiro, e a vontade de correr, e de chorar. Mas, acima de tudo, sentiu-se mole, e exausta, e não conseguiu se mexer. Apenas ficou ali, a água caindo em seu corpo, os braços a segurando, a mente voando. _

_Relaxou. _"


	7. Hm

**Capítulo 6 – Hm...**

Eu me odeio. É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

* * *

Lily rolou na cama, e se aconchegou melhor contra o travesseiro quente no qual estava encostada, feliz por não estar sentindo o mesmo enjôo do dia anterior. Sentia os olhos pesados, a pele suada, o calor insuportável, a cama macia, os lençóis de poliéster, mas nada de enjôo. Sorriu contra o travesseiro, e sentiu algo encostar na sua cabeça; estava tão mole que não reagiu, apenas grunhiu baixinho e crispou os dedos levemente, os fechando ao redor dos lençóis fofos. 

Ficou deitada por um longo tempo, naquele delicioso estado de semi-consciência que a atingia todas as manhãs, apreciando as sensações ternas e quentes que acariciavam sua pele; enquanto a consciência começava a fluir lentamente pelas veias em seu cérebro, ela começou a perceber outras coisas: uma respiração lenta nos seus cabelos, uma pulsação baixinha no seu travesseiro, e o sobe e desce gentil de sua cabeça.

Arregalou os olhos de uma vez, sentando-se na cama assustada; quando, em nome de Merlim, ela havia se agarrado a James Potter e o usado como travesseiro? Dando alguns centímetros de distância entre os dois, tanto para sua segurança quanto para a dele, ela respirou fundo, percebendo finalmente que estava com um pouco de falta de ar. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Entrou no banheiro com passos rápidos, e fechou a porta com a chave, recostando-se contra ela.

Havia algo de muito errado.

Fechou os olhos e tentou recapitular a noite anterior; dera um fora em James – até aí tudo certo -, subira para o quarto – mais uma vez, sem problemas -, se enfiara no pijama e se jogara na cama – normal – e então... Branco. Ela havia dormido. Ela não se lembrava de James entrar no quarto, ou deitar-se ao seu lado, ou tirar a roupa, ou dar-lhe o típico beijo na testa, ou abraçá-la. Ela não se lembrava de nada!

Sentindo seu coração pular uma batida, ela fechou os olhos com força. Como ela sabia que ele havia feito tudo isso? Como ela sabia que ele havia tirado a roupa? Como ela sabia que ele havia lhe dado o típico beijo na testa? Como ela sabia que o beijo era típico?

Vencendo seu medo covarde, ela abriu a porta apenas um pouquinho e espiou o peito desnudo do moreno, que parecia dormir em paz. Ele realmente havia tirado a roupa. Fechando tanto os olhos quanto a porta, ela sentou-se no chão e abraçou suas pernas.

Havia algo de muito errado.

Talvez seu eu-futuro tivesse tomado conta da situação, e houvesse vivido a última noite. Talvez ela estivesse semi-acordada. Talvez ela estivesse mentindo para si mesma.

Diante do último pensamento inesperado, ela arregalou os olhos e levantou-se com um pulo.

"Eu estou louca" murmurou para o espelho, ao que sua imagem sorriu de volta.

"Querida, na sua loucura podemos não dar um jeito, mas na sua cara de louca podemos sim... Vá tomar um banho!" em estado de dormência, sentiu as pernas levando-a até o chuveiro, e as roupas escorregando lentamente de seu corpo. Sentiu a água morna caindo por sobre ela, e o sabão escorregando sobre sua pele. Sentiu o vento frio quando as portas se abriram, e a proteção morna dos braços que a rodeavam em um abraço, mas estava tão distante da realidade que não conseguiu forçar seu corpo a reagir.

"Bom dia, amor" a voz murmurou perto de seu ouvido, e ela apoiou a cabeça molemente nos ombros próximos. Sentiu lábios cobrindo os seus, sentiu o terror em suas veias, e o medo pulsando no seu corpo inteiro, e a vontade de correr, e de chorar. Mas, acima de tudo, sentiu-se mole, e exausta, e não conseguiu se mexer. Apenas ficou ali, a água caindo em seu corpo, os braços a segurando, a mente voando.

Relaxou.

"Eu... Sobre ontem..." a voz murmurou mais uma vez, e ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso subir pela sua pele. Fechou os olhos. Não conseguia mandá-lo para o inferno.

"Hm" resmungou, e os lábios que haviam encontrado os seus, recostaram-se confortavelmente na sua testa, num gesto tão carinhoso que ela podia até mesmo pensar que era outra pessoa quem a segurava.

"Eu não queria ser um completo idiota" ele murmurou contra sua pele, e mais arrepios agradáveis a acometeram "Mas eu fui"

"Hm" ela respondeu mais uma vez, e os lábios que murmuravam procuraram seus olhos, beijando-os tão levemente que mais pareciam as asas de uma borboleta a acariciando.

"Eu te amo" ele murmurou mais uma vez, e ela sentiu o coração batendo mais forte, mas lutou quietamente contra a realidade, que parecia querer começar a voltar diante da maneira esquisita como seu corpo estava trabalhando; James então beijou-a nos lábios mais uma vez, e ela abriu os olhos verdes, levantando-os para encarar os dele, que se pareciam com as mais profundas piscinas de ternura "Mas eu estou atrasado" ele sorriu para ela, que levantou levemente a cabeça, botando alguns centímetros de segurança entre os dois, sem mais forças para lutar contra a verdade do que estava fazendo "Tenha um bom dia" ainda sorrindo, ele partiu, deixando-a sozinha para silenciosamente ralhar consigo mesma; como conseguira se deixar levar? COMO?

* * *

N.A.: Ohhh, eu gosto tanto deste capítulo!!! Enrolação, essa é a minha praia! hauahuahua 

Thaty, ninguém disse que para a história ser uma comédia precisava ter final feliz... Pense assim, apesar dos pesares, eles pelo menos conseguiram se amar!

Lulu Star, querida, sua comparação com A Bela e a Fera é completamente plausível, e eu adorei... Mas assim como a Fera tinha medo, a Lily tem, então tente entender que não é necessariamente burrice, está muito mais para medo do que burrice. E me passa esse ticket agora mesmo/arranca da mão de Lulu/.

Mah Prongs, obrigada pelos elgios/derrete/ Desculpa que este capítulo demorou um pouco mais, mas as coisas estão meio loucas com a minha cirurgia e tudo mais... E o próximo capítulo talvez demore alguns dias também... Pelo menos até terça ou quarta-feira... Desculpa mesmo! Mas logo, logo a fic acaba e ninguém mais chora!

Moony Ju, eu sou sádica, minha amigas dizem. Não posso fazer nada se o desprazer do James é o meu ... hehehehe

Oliivia, entenda que a Lily é exagerada. Este pequeno fato compreendido, "bebê do demônio" parece até apelido carinhoso hehehehe E lembre-se qe o insulto não é para o Harry, é para o James!

Isa Potter, que bom que você adora a minha fic e que mais bom ainda que você resolveu deixar uma review me informando disso! Obrigada, querida, obrigada mesmo! E eu partilho da mesma opinião que você: Como é boba, céus! E obrigada mesmo por dizer que minha fic é uma boa JL /abra;a Isa e depois a fic/ hehehe

Mel.Bel.louca, que bom que foi amor a primeira vista! Eu posso dizer que a mesma coisa aconteceu comigo: eu pensei na idéia e, mesmo sem o suporte de ninguém - que mais tarde se tornaria o suporte de minha Betíssima amada, Mariqueta - eu fui lá e me deixei apaixonar por ela. Eu amo essa história, cada palavra, cada frase, cada parágrafo; não me dói dizer que esta é provavelmente minha obra-prima e que nunca conseguirei escrever outra história tão gostosa de escrever ou de ler quanto essa...

Mrs.Na Potter, minha mãe diz a mesma coisa! Que minha mente é muito fértil, talvez fértil demais para ser saudável... hehehe E essa minha mente fértil me leva por caminhos obscuros e tortuosos, que incluem, sinto muito, torturar o James. hehe XP E agora, eue spero que este tantico tenha matado a sua curiosidade sobre o que aconteceria neste capítulo completamente casto.

E para não quebrar uma boa técnica de apelação, aqui vai um pequeno sneack peak do próximo capítulo...

_"Parece ótimo!" levantou-se, segurando o livro com força "Eu com certeza quero experimentar aquele Tudo em Cima!" ultrapassou James, correndo na direção da porta e se xingando por estar chamando-o de James "Vou só trocar de roupa!" passou pela porta, ainda se xingando, e parou, olhando espantada a cozinha._

_Dezenas, centenas de flores a encaravam, flores rosas, amarelas, púrpuras, vermelhas, nos tons mais pálidos ou escandalosos, espelhadas por todos os lados; em cima da bancada, da mesa, penduradas do teto, pousadas calmamente no chão; eram as rosas mais lindas que Lily jamais havia visto na vida, todas fechadas em pequenos e delicados botões, sorrindo para ela, do jeito que só rosas sabem fazer._

_Sentiu seus pés saírem do chão, e seu coração parar de bater permanentemente; espiou para o lado, sentindo-se feliz de uma maneira tão sublime que mal se reconhecia, e percebeu que as rosas não estavam apenas na cozinha; espalhavam-se pela sala, cobriam os sofás gordos, escondiam-se dentro da lareira cheia de poeira, subiam pelas escadas e se enrolavam nos corrimões, todas coloridas, todas fechadas, todas lindas._

_Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sorria._

_"Rosas..." murmurou, e ouviu uma risada suave perto do seu pescoço; finalmente percebeu que James a abraçava calmamente por trás, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, e sorria feliz._

_"Gostou?"_

_"São lindas" ela murmurou, sem nem conectar o abraço por trás com o desespero de ir para a cama com ele "Minhas favoritas" acrescentou depois de um sorriso, ao que ele riu mais uma vez, e ela se viu lentamente trazida para a realidade._

_"Eu sei" ele respondeu, e ela deu alguns passos para frente, ao que ele veio junto, como um cachorrinho. As rosas mais próximas se esticaram na sua direção e lentamente se abriram, revelando seus corações rosáceos e seus sorrisos ternos de flor. Lily tremeu; James lhe deu um beijo no cantinho atrás da orelha, e ela tremeu mais uma vez "Eu te conheço, Lils" ela fechou os olhos, a realidade sendo dura demais com ela, e deu mais alguns passos, até parar no meio da cozinha; como um suspiro, as rosas todas começaram a se abrir, e os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas; aquilo era especial._

E foi comprido, então não quero ouvir reclamações!!!!! hehehe BEIJOOOOS!!! E deixem reviews para me fazer MUITO feliz!


	8. Ódio Por Cartas

Capítulo 7  
ÓDIO POR CARTAS

Só existe uma coisa que eu odeio mais do que o Potter. E essa maldita, completamente estúpida, energúmena, idiota e ridícula coisa são cartas. Isso mesmo que você leu, CARTAS. Aqueles malditos pedaços de papel cheios de escritas patéticas, que me informam das coisas mais obscenamente obtusas. Eu odeio cartas. Com todo o meu coração, e mais um pouco.

Se você me perguntasse 'Hey, Lily, de onde veio o seu ódio por cartas?', eu saberia dizer exatamente onde e quando ele começou. Meu ódio por cartas teve início a partir do meu ódio pelo Potter, como todos os meus outros ódios na vida (ódio por chocolate, ódio por Fogos Filibusteiros, ódio de vassouras e especialmente o ódio por cabelos pretos arrepiados acompanhados de óculos). Não sinto orgulho em dizer que eu odeio coisas, mas Potter as torna insuportáveis de uma maneira completamente única, e não há nada que eu possa fazer além de odiá-las. Mas o meu ódio por cartas é especial; apesar de ter surgido numa linda manhã de sol no meu quarto ano, quando Potter mandou sua primeira carta de amor para mim (apesar de eu já desgostar das malditas desde sempre), ele apenas se agravou com o tempo, por não poder ser evitado. Eu odiei cada carta que eu recebi depois daquele dia, desde as cartas das minhas amigas me avisando que não poderíamos ir juntas para Hogsmeade naquele fim-de-semana por estarem ocupadas demais com os próprios namorados, desde convites para festas (que geralmente eram antecessores de cartas assustadas que retiravam esses convites, já que Potter espantava a maioria dos meus pretendentes), até as outras inúmeras cartas de Potter e a pior carta de todas, que chegou para me avisar da morte do meu pai. Cada carta que eu recebi a partir do dia dezessete de outubro de mil novecentos e setenta e quatro aumentou o meu ódio por cartas, alimentou o fogo que queimava dentro do meu peito, que me fazia sentir vontade de assassinar toda coruja que eu via.

Decerto que a culpa não é das corujas, e muito menos das cartas. A culpa é de uma série de fatores horríveis que transtornaram a minha vida, mas é muito mais fácil culpar objetos inanimados do que pessoas. Então eu odeio cartas.

A parte importante de toda essa filosofação é que eu REALMENTE, PROFUNDAMENTE e TOTALMENTE detesto cartas. Elas são a pior coisa em toda a minha vida – e para algo ser pior do que Potter, tem de ser incrivelmente ruim. Então vocês devem imaginar o tamanho da calamidade que foi o dia de hoje: SETE CARTAS, foi o que eu encontrei. Todas endereçadas a mim. Todas escritas por mim.

Minha vida é uma merda.

_Essa_ minha vida é uma merda.

E eu ainda odeio cartas.

* * *

Abriu a porta do armário com força, e tirou a primeira roupa que encontrou. Vestiu-a furiosamente, e desceu as escadas até a cozinha com passos pesados. Percebeu quanta fome estava sentindo; não apenas não havia comido nada na noite anterior (quem se atreveria a comer aquela massa esquisita que James chamava de comida? Ela não, com certeza), como agora tinha de alimentar dois. E não era como se ela não comesse muito normalmente.

Abriu a porta da geladeira e fuçou um pouco, achando uns sanduíches prontos no fundo da mesma. Abriu o pacote, puxou um e começou a comer como uma boa troglodita enquanto andava levianamente pela cozinha.

Como, ela se perguntava, como, em nome de Merlim, havia permitido James Anthony Potter, de todos as pessoas que existiam na face da Terra, tocar nela? Ele havia a abraçado, e a beijado, e dito que a amava, e ela apenas ficara ali, sem forças para gritar ou ter qualquer outra reação além de apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele. COMO??? Como podia ter sido tão idiota?

Deu uma mordida particularmente voraz no pobre sanduíche, e viu uma gaveta que estava semi-aberta; como a boa perfeccionista que era, andou até a mesma e a forçou para dentro com muito mais força que o necessário, a fim de fechá-la. Nada aconteceu. Ela continuava aberta. Fechando os olhos, respirando fundo e jogando o sanduíche em cima do balcão, ela se ajoelhou e forçou a gaveta mais um pouco. Depois de algumas tentativas falhas, puxou-a contra a barriga, arrancou-a do lugar e a jogou para o outro lado da cozinha, onde a mesma acertou em cheio a parede, tirando uma gorda lasca dos tijolos. Ela não ligou; ainda no meio de seu tantrum, ela enfiou a mão no buraco que antes era ocupado por uma pobre gaveta que nada de mal havia lhe feito, e fuçou com os dedos em busca do que impedira a mesma pobre gaveta de se fechar completamente. Lá no fundo havia uma pedra e o que parecia ser um pedaço de papel.

Puxando-os para perto com a raiva ainda em suas veias, Lily jogou a pedra perto da gaveta despedaçada e desdobrou o pedaço de papel até se ver ante um pedaço de pergaminho com a já tão conhecida letra sorrindo para ela. Sua letra.

_Bom dia, Lily!_

_Como vai sua vida de casada? Espero que tão boa quanto a minha tem sido nos últimos dois anos. De qualquer modo, esse é apenas um bilhete, como aqueles que o papai deixava antes de irmos para Hogwarts, nos lembrando das tarefas do dia. Odeie-o o quanto quiser, ele ainda vai estar nas suas mãos em alguns minutos._

_-Você vai parar de atacar James deliberadamente, sendo mais gentil com ele; lembre-se que ele ainda é meu marido, e eu ainda sou você._

_-Você vai aparatar para a sessão de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia, a fim de pedir sua licença-maternidade (na verdade, eu só acho que você mereça esse tempinho de folga, nós duas sabemos muito bem que você poderia trabalhar até o último maldito dia de gravidez). Fale com Melinda._

_-Vá até o restaurante Koll, na avenida principal de Godric's Hollow, e peça um filé na manteiga para James e um Tudo em Cima para você; acredite em mim quando eu digo que é a melhor comida que você vai provar em vida, eu sei do que estou falando._

_-Pare de ser uma idiota e perceba que já está chamando James de James na sua cabeça, esse é o primeiro passo para você sair dessa vida._

_-Não toque, sob qualquer circunstância, nos livros do escritório; eles são de meu uso particular, e apenas MEU uso._

_Mil beijos da sempre sua,_

_Lily Potter._

Lily amassou a cartinha, sentindo ainda mais raiva, e a atirou na direção geral onde estavam agora a pedra e a gaveta dilacerada. Ficou ajoelhada no chão, em frente ao buraco, a cabeça baixa, lutando claramente contra seus próprios pensamentos: não estava chamando James de James. Não estava chamando James de James! NÃO ESTAVA CHAMANDO JAMES DE JAMES!

Com um suspiro, abriu os olhos. Estava chamando James de James.

Sentindo-se subitamente cansada de si mesma, Lily pegou a varinha do bolso da calça e arrumou sua bagunça; então, com um suspiro, decidiu ir até o Ministério da Magia, a fim de que seu eu-futuro não fosse desempregado.

Usando pó de flú, chegou no saguão praticamente vazio do Ministério com a pior expressão de tédio possível; odiava aquele lugar, odiava aquela fonte ridícula e preconceituosa, odiava a maioria dos funcionários que havia conhecido. Andando com passos apressados, foi até o balcão perto da porta que dava entrada às áreas restritas e sorriu para o atendente, parecendo muito mais amigável do que se sentia.

"Bom dia" ela disse, e o rapaz espinhento virou-se para ela com um sorriso parecido com o seu, afora o fato de que era genuíno.

"Bom dia, Lílian! E que lindo dia, não?" ele pegou a varinha dela sem que ela a oferecesse e fez os rápidos procedimentos de segurança; Lily continuava forçando seu sorriso, enquanto tentava ler a placa com o nome do loiro.

"Realmente... Gilbert..?" ela tentou, ao que ele pareceu responder ainda mais alegremente.

"Ora, vamos, depois de um ano você já sabe que eu sou apenas Gil" ele devolveu-lhe a varinha ainda sorrindo, e Lily se pegou perguntando se ele chegava em casa com dor nos músculos da mandíbula, de tanto sorrir "Agora, Melinda está desesperada a sua procura... Se você for até o terceiro andar, eu acho que ela está tendo um surtona Ala Hospitalar"

"Ela..." tentava ao máximo soar preocupada; já percebera que essa tal de Melinda era sua conhecida/chefe/amiga, e que era provavelmente esperado que ela estivesse interessada no que estava acontecendo (ou ao menos a expressão de Gilbert-Gil lhe atestava isso claramente) "Ela está bem...?" o rapaz sorriu.

"Claro que está... Ela foi ver o que estava acontecendo com você" ele se inclinou na direção dela, parecendo ignorar teatricalmente o olhar carrancudo da mulher atrás de Lily, que estava se tornando lentamente impaciente "Deixe-me acrescentar, parabéns" Lily fechou os olhos. Potter havia, de alguma maneira incrível, conseguido espalhar para todos com quem ela supostamente trabalhava que ela estava grávida. Ótimo. Como se ela ligasse.

Abriu um sorrisinho amarelo, sussurrou um obrigada e saiu de mansinho para dentro do Ministério, indo até o elevador com passos lentos e arrastados, odiando completamente cada segundo daquele dia; havia começado com loucura, passado para raiva, depois para ódio (o maldito encontro com a maldita carta!!! Odiava listas) e finalmente para a sensação broxante de estar de saco cheio.

Parou em frente ao elevador e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans enquanto esperava; não foi nem um milésimo de segundo antes de sua mão alcançar um pedaço de papel, e sua mente entender que não era apenas um extrato do Gringotes, um recibo da apotecaria ou até mesmo uma nota de cinco libras meio amassada; era outra, OUTRA, malditamente maldita carta.

Arrancou o pedaço de papel do bolso e o encarou como se fosse portador da chaga mais indecente, arrancando o lacre – pelo amor de Merlim, desde quando ela gostava tanto assim de escrever cartas? E desde quando as lacrava? – e desdobrando o pergaminho rusticamente. Sua letra parecia risonha, quase debochadora, e Lily perdeu toda a paciência enquanto lia.

_Bom dia ainda, Lily!_

_Caso você não tenha percebido, James não conseguiu fechar uma gaveta na cozinha hoje. Caso você já tenha percebido, que bom que você já sabe o que fazer._

_Eu achei que seria divertido te dar uma lição sobre a sua nova vida, já que estou profundamente desocupada._

_Para começo de conversa, vai chegar um momento no qual você vai se perguntar 'quem raios é Melinda, e por que raios ela me trata assim?'. A resposta é: Melinda é sua chefe e segunda melhor amiga – sendo a primeira Sarah, quem, aliás, deve estar maravilhada por ter sido a uma a descobrir que você está grávida – sendo que ela também tem sérios problemas emocionais. Você vai descobrir isso assim que a conhecer – se já não a conheceu. Ela tende a falar um pouco alto demais, e é dramática o suficiente para fazer uma apresentação de um só ator de 'Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão', recebendo críticas incríveis depois. Apesar dos pesares, ela é absolutamente maravilhosa, perfeita companheira de compras, e ótima contadora de piadas (o que não se pode ser dito sobrem James, aliás, caso você não tenha percebido)._

_À porta do Ministério, há Gilbert, mas ele só atende a Gil, e ele é um doce de garoto durante o dia, e um doce ainda maior de garota durante a noite. Caso você decida assistir a algum show, ou passear por Londres, ele é a melhor companhia, sempre alegre e saltitante o suficiente, fora o conhecimento infernal de tudo o que acontece ao seu redor. Não se espante se ele já souber que você está grávida._

_Quanto à Sarah, ela virou medibruxa, seguindo os pedidos da mãe, e no primeiro ano do curso decidiu que realmente a mãe estava certa; desde então ela se mudou para o hospital, está namorando um enfermeiro gostoso (eu nunca me lembro do nome dele, mas é algo como Bobby ou John – ele é americano; apenas chame-o de 'o namorado', é como ela se refere a ele também; talvez ela também tenha esquecido o nome do pobre loiro), e virou viciada em cafeína. Acostume-se._

_Isso é tudo sobre amigos. Caso você decida fuçar nos bolsos da frente deste jeans, você vai encontrar outra carta de informações, mas é melhor você se trancar em um banheiro quando for lê-la, caso você decida ter um ataque de raiva._

_Au revoir,_

_Lily Potter._

"Sra. Potter?" ela ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, e levantou os olhos da carta, enquanto a lia pela segunda vez; como é que a doce Sarah, futura jornalista e ativista, totalmente dedicada ao vegetarianismo, havia se tornado cafólotra e medibruxa? Entrou no elevador com as pernas levemente bambas. O quadro que seu eu-futuro pintava era muito esquisito, com peças faltando e peças que pareciam ter saltado de um quebra-cabeças completamente alheio. Piscando os olhos, amassou a carta e a enfiou no bolso traseiro com uma mão, enquanto apalpava os bolsos da frente em busca da outra nota.

E ali estava.

_Você não está no banheiro._

_Vá para o banheiro._

_Agora._

Era tudo o que estava escrito, e Lily franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto pedia para ir para o terceiro andar; a jovem de cabelos negros e curtos à sua frente lhe jogou um sorriso.

"Vai falar com Melinda Looya?" abanou a cabeça em concordância, se perguntando onde estava o outro bilhete do seu eu-futuro; apesar de odiar qualquer espécie de carta, sua curiosidade já havia ganho essa batalha há muito tempo "Ela está tendo um treco; eu, se fosse você, Sra. Potter, saia desse elevador com um Feitiço de Proteção bem-armado" ela sorriu mais uma vez, parecendo amigável, e Lily apenas torceu os lábios. Estava cansada de saber sobre os aparentemente famosos ataques de Melinda. Queria chegar logo, e acabar com toda essa bobagem. Queria sua cama e sua raiva, e seu ódio profundo por cartas.

O elevador parou três andares abaixo, e a porta se abriu com um estalido seco; a morena amigável lhe abriu um sorriso que parecia levemente encorajador e cruzou os dedos em cima da saia. Lily piscou, confusa. Melinda devia ser pior que uma fera.

E era. Mal deu dois passos para fora da caixa de metal, e a porta da mesma se fechou, Lily ouviu um grito ridiculamente alto – chegava a testar as leis da física, de verdade – que parecia ter sido gritado com a intenção de dilacerar seus ouvidos.

"LILY!" a voz estava próxima, e quando ela virou os olhos, foi para encontrar uma mulher baixinha, atarracada, de cabelos pretos e óculos de armação grossa, que a encarava como se ela fosse o último ser humano da Terra; Lily piscou mais uma vez, e franziu as sobrancelhas a guisa de reação.

"Melinda...?" tentou, e sentiu as mãos pesadas da mulher à sua frente pousarem em seus ombros com força.

"COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA, E NEM PARA ME DIZER...?" ela puxou-a para um abraço apertado, e Lily sentiu algo rodopiar em seu estômago; ali vinha o enjôo.

"Desculpe..." murmurou, meio tonta, ao que recebeu um longo discurso sobre fidelidade com os amigos, nos mais altos e escandalosos tons. Agora entendia os olhares preocupados dos atendentes do Ministério.

Enquanto ouvia o surto da suposta amiga, o enjôo começava a crescer de maneira esplêndida, até que não agüentou mais e parou Melinda no meio de alguns gritos que soavam vagamente com 'você não me ama mais!'.

"Melinda..." respirou fundo, tentando segurar o vômito a meio caminho de sua boca "Eu preciso vomitar" a morena piscou os olhos, parecendo levemente confusa, e então sorriu seu sorriso mais doce.

"Vá. Mas não pense que eu terminei" e foi embora.

Tendo vindo ao Ministério apenas uma vez, no passado, para atender à audiência de guarda sobre uma de suas outras melhores amigas, Christina, Lily não fazia idéia de onde eram os banheiros; vagou por alguns segundos, até esbarrar com força em alguém.

"Hey, Lily" a voz disse alegremente, ao que ela levantou os olhos e se viu frente a frente com Remus Lupin, um dos melhores amigos de James. De todos os Marotos, ele era o único que conseguia suportar por mais de dois minutos.

"Lupin" ela balbuciou, ao que ele sorriu do jeito gentil dele.

"Parabéns" ele disse, e ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, que lhe deu um aperto carinhoso "Não é trabalho para qualquer um, carregar o filho de James"

"Apenas nós, amaldiçoados" ela murmurou por sob a respiração, mas ele pareceu entender ainda assim, e riu alto, aquela risada meio profunda dele; Lily piscou, com vontade de vomitar ali mesmo.

"Onde é o banheiro mais próximo?" ela perguntou, ao que ele sorriu e apontou para a porta ao lado dos dois.

"Você pode usar o banheiro da sessão dos Animais Mágicos" ele abriu a porta, e ela esgueirou-se até o banheiro, onde se jogou em frente à privada para realizar o que parecia ser a ação favorita de seu corpo nos últimos dias: vomitar.

Passou mal durante longos minutos, e três pessoas tentaram entrar nesse meio-tempo, mas Lily os afastava com gritos abafados, e depois da primeira meia hora, ninguém mais tentou invadir sua privacidade. Quando estava se sentindo melhor, recostou-se contra uma das paredes do cubículo e fechou os olhos, abraçando seu corpo sem perceber.

Demorou algum tempo para que ela se lembrasse, mas acabou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da frente, com a desculpa de achar a nova carta. Tudo o que achou, infelizmente, foi o bilhetinho amassado que tinha escrito para si mesma; com um suspiro desapontado – ela realmente queria saber o que mais havia acontecido com o seu futuro _tão brilhante_ – ela desamassou a bolinha lentamente, e seus olhos se arregalaram lentamente, ao encontrar uma carta muito mais extensa no lugar.

_Que bom que você me escutou e foi ao banheiro. Esses enjôos matinais podem ser terríveis... Mas agora, Lily, falaremos sobre o James. Eu não pude deixar de notar que você provavelmente brigou com ele durante todo o dia de ontem (eu sei quão chata se pode ser, ao estar carregando outra pessoa dentro de si), e achei melhor te informar de certas coisas._

_Quando nós brigamos, é usualmente uma desculpa para recebermos tratamento especial; o James costuma me trazer uma bandeja de café na cama para fazer as pazes, e ele tem a mania adorável de me dar aquele sorriso fofo dele enquanto diz 'Leite, bolachas, um lírio e uma carta de amor'. Caso você ainda não tenha recebido esse tratamento, vale a pena brigar com ele só pela carta. Ele escreve poemas lindos, você vai ver, assim que abrir a caixinha no meu criado-mudo. Caso a culpa da briga tenha sido completamente sua, ele espera que você infle o ego dele com palavras carinhosas, e lhe compre um livro sobre quadribol ou algo do tipo._

_Outra mania do James é se fingir de metido; uma das poucas piadas dele que realmente me faz rir, o seu famoso 'Mas eu sou perfeito!' geralmente costumava me deixar brava (e provavelmente ainda te deixa). Essa é, na verdade, a maneira dele de me lembrar que ele realmente é perfeito, perfeito para mim, e que a razão (quase) séria pela qual estamos brigando é estúpida. Se você der sorte – mas é claro que eu, como você, não conto com isso, já que nós não temos nenhuma sorte – você nunca vai ter de ouvir isso, porque ele só diz essa piada quando estamos ficando com realmente um monte de tensão acumulada, e é terrível. Quando os assuntos não se arrumam depois dessa piada, James começa a usar todos os recursos que ele tem na manga, até o momento em que ele fica tão frustrado que ele surta. Você não quer ver James surtar, então aceite acabar com brigas no 'Leite, bolachas, um lírio e uma carta de amor'._

_Caso Jamie te pegue por trás, ele espera dormir com você; caso você ainda se sinta uma 'virgem' (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA), faça de tudo, menos dizer que está com dor de cabeça. Diga a verdade, diga que não quer ou, melhor ainda, ponha a culpa no bebê. Conte a história número cinco do meu livro 'Histórias para assustar pais de primeira viagem', que está na biblioteca do escritório de casa. É incrível e assustadoramente realista, quando bem contada._

_Ademais, aproveite. Se deixe apaixonar. Esqueça o James da escola – esse vai ficar na escola para sempre. O James é realmente perfeito, e você só vai perceber isso se abrir os olhos. Abra-os._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Potter._

Lily fechou os olhos de desgosto. Era ridículo; era óbvio que ela queria que James surtasse. Queria James o mais puto da vida possível com ela, assim ele não tentaria nada, e não a abraçaria de noite na cama, ou a deixaria fora de si de manhã no chuveiro. Não gostava de James, e jamais gostaria, e queria vê-lo sofrer o máximo possível. Seu eu-futuro era completamente maluco e lunático, se pensava que algum dia ela iria descobrir alguém que pudesse amar dentro de James Potter. Completamente lunático.

E então algo começou a esquentar no seu bolso. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e alcançou dentro dele mais um bilhetinho. Era uma folha completamente nova, e completamente inesperada também. Sentindo-se cansada e levemente nauseada novamente, ela desdobrou o pergaminho e se pôs a ler.

_Ah, eu me esqueci. Caso você não tenha percebido, o meu corpo instintivamente se enrosca no do James assim que ele se deita na cama. Não é intencional; o meu corpo apenas acha gostoso aquele calorzinho que ele dá. E os arrepios. Caso você também não tenha percebido, o James adora causar arrepios, e o melhor, ele sabe como. Deixe-se levar um dia, e aproveite o brilhante prazer que ele pode causar apenas com um beijo. Quem sabe hoje à noite...?_

Amassou o papel, jogou-o na privada e deu descarga. Aquele seu eu-futuro era uma completa idiota! Jogando-se mais uma vez contra a parede enquanto bufava, sentiu algo queimando dentro de seu jeans mais uma vez.

Irritada, tirou a outra carta.

_Eu sou péssima de memória, como você bem sabe... Eu me esqueci de te contar o que o James faz. Ele trabalha no Ministério da Magia, como Auror. Caso ele desapareça por um ou dois dias, ele está em uma missão, então não se preocupe muito. Você só pode se preocupar se ele resolver aparecer uma noite, completamente cansado, jogar o sobretudo bege por sobre os ombros e disser "A Fênix me chama". Essa é a frase-chave para dizer que ele tem uma missão que pode colocar sua vida em risco, em nome da Ordem da Fênix._

_Mas isso fica para outra carta._

Lily encarou a carta apenas por um momento antes de tacar fogo nela. Queria explodir seu eu-futuro. Queria causar-lhe dor. Queria matá-lo. Queria acabar com o sorrisinho estúpido que ela podia ler nas entrelinhas das cartas sobre James. Potter. Sobre POTTER.

Fechando a cara, levantou-se e escancarou a porta. Tinha bafo de vômito, e cara de tonta, mas não ligava. Passou reto por Lupin, saiu da sessão de Animais Mágicos, foi até o elevador e pediu para ser levada até o andar do Departamento de Mistérios.

Arrependeu-se automaticamente, ao ouvir os gritos de Melinda, que vinha na sua direção com a cara enfezada.

"Você desapareceu!" ela era realmente espalhafatosa, Lily percebeu, vestindo uma roupa verde que fazia seus olhos doerem "Você esteve vomitando esse tempo todo? Precisamos de uma poção para isso! Quem sabe a gente não acha uma naquela loja de artigos para gestantes em Hogsmeade...? Aliás, nós precisamos sair para fazer compras... Melhor ainda! O que raios ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos embora! Eu vou só pegar meu casaco, e..."

"Eu vou para casa" Lily disse rapidamente, antes que a outra pudesse a arrastar para qualquer loja que fosse "Eu ainda estou meio mal... Eu só vim aqui para dizer que preciso de uma licença-maternidade, eu não acho que vou conseguir trabalhar passando tão mal assim..."

"Ah, claro" podia-se ler desapontamento em cada linha da expressão da mulher mais baixa, mas Lily não dava a mínima para isso; apenas queria fugir dos chiliques e gritos, que estavam começando a dar-lhe uma dor de cabeça terrível. Fechou os olhos e comprimiu as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Melinda parecia preocupada e doce mais uma vez "Você vai ficar bem? Não quer companhia mesmo?" Lily balançou a cabeça.

"Não, obrigada, Melinda... Eu apenas... Preciso de um pouco de tempo para mim, só isso" abriu um sorriso vago, despediu-se e partiu.

Enquanto subia os vários andares que a levariam até o saguão, se pegou pensando.

Estava presa naquela vida de merda, que não pertencia a ela e que jamais viria a pertencer (se ela pudesse controlar o destino, claro), e a única maneira de sair dali era se apaixonar pelo ser mais asqueroso que já nascera. Fechou os olhos, tentando lutar contra a tormenta que queria invadi-la mais uma vez. Odiava essa perspectiva. E não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Estava ali graças a um feitiço antigo, o qual ela não sabia qual era e não tinha como descobrir, ficando à mercê de seu eu-futuro, que era completamente sádico.

E então, _finalmente_, ela viu. Ela não estava à mercê de seu eu-futuro. Ela tinha os livros! Ela tinha a biblioteca particular, cheia de livros velhos! Não seu eu-futuro; ELA!

Sorriu triunfalmente, saiu no saguão, foi até a lareira e usou o pó de flú alegremente, chegando na casa de Godric's Hollow com um sorriso abestalhado: tinha um plano. Um plano simples, um plano claro, um plano na sua mais perfeita forma. Buscaria na biblioteca até achar as respostas que procurava, e então iria embora, sem ter de se apaixonar por James Potter nem nada! Podia, _finalmente_, odiá-lo para todo o sempre!

Entrou na biblioteca quase saltitando, e observou os volumes à sua volta; havia pelo menos uma ou duas centenas de livros ali, a maioria parecendo velha, carcomida e empoeirada. Teria que dar um jeito no último detalhe antes de começar.

Foi até a cozinha, pegou um paninho que estava em cima do balcão e o umedeceu, voltando para a biblioteca ainda sorridente, e começando a passá-lo calmamente em cima de cada livro, prevendo sua volta triunfal à Hogwarts, e planejando os lindos feitiços e as maravilhosas azarações que jogaria em Potter, a fim de fazê-lo pagar por todos os arrepios, o calor e, claro, o abuso no chuveiro. Ele pagaria por cada momento que tirara sua concentração, e pagaria caro.

Fechou os olhos, cheia de prazer nas imagens da cara de terror absoluto de James, e sentou-se na poltrona confortável que havia ali perto, puxando um dos livros consigo. Ele sofreria tanto que desejaria jamais ter nascido, e seria tudo por culpa de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que _ela_. As garotas que sofriam abusos dele, os primeranistas e até mesmo Snape, viriam todos agradecê-la por ter finalmente feito ele pagar por todas as coisas ruins que fizera durante a vida, e ela seria clamada de heroína. Podia ver tudo muito claramente.

Estava no meio de receber um abraço de McGonnagal, que parecia agradecer por nunca mais ter de escrever uma detenção para Potter, quando ouviu uma voz suave ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Lily...?" ela reconheceu a voz de imediato, e alguma coisa dentro dela sentiu-se incomodada.

"James...?" ela murmurou de volta, enquanto abria os olhos devagar e os esfregava com os punhos. A imagem de Potter entrou lentamente em foco, os olhos cor de mel cheios de carinho, os cabelos despenteados, o sombreado da barba por fazer.

"Boa tarde" ele murmurou para ela, se inclinado para dar-lhe um beijo na testa; Lily permaneceu imóvel, sonolenta como estava. A mão dele parou em seu rosto em um carinho suave, e Lily fechou os olhos mais uma vez "Você dormiu lendo?" a voz perguntou de longe, e Lily grunhiu, se acomodando melhor na poltrona, e finalmente percebendo toda a dor que estava sentindo na base da coluna "Você está com fome?" ela pensou por um momento, finalmente parecendo entrar em sintonia com o mundo real. Caramba, estava com fome, e como!

"Sim" murmurou, e forçou os olhos a se abrir. Eles não se abriram, e ela fez mais força. A imagem de James voltou.

"Ótimo. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos comer no Koll" ele sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso fofo, e por um momento Lily se pegou entendendo do que seu eu-futuro tanto falava. Depois, assim que percebeu sua linha de pensamento, começou a se xingar mentalmente, fazendo o melhor que podia para afastar Potter de si.

"Parece ótimo!" levantou-se, segurando o livro com força "Eu com certeza quero experimentar aquele Tudo em Cima!" ultrapassou James, correndo na direção da porta e se xingando por estar chamando-o de James "Vou só trocar de roupa!" passou pela porta, ainda se xingando, e parou, olhando espantada a cozinha.

Dezenas, centenas de flores a encaravam, flores rosas, amarelas, púrpuras, vermelhas, nos tons mais pálidos ou escandalosos, espelhadas por todos os lados; em cima da bancada, da mesa, penduradas do teto, pousadas calmamente no chão; eram as rosas mais lindas que Lily jamais havia visto na vida, todas fechadas em pequenos e delicados botões, sorrindo para ela, do jeito que só rosas sabem fazer.

Sentiu seus pés saírem do chão, e seu coração parar de bater permanentemente; espiou para o lado, sentindo-se feliz de uma maneira tão sublime que mal se reconhecia, e percebeu que as rosas não estavam apenas na cozinha; espalhavam-se pela sala, cobriam os sofás gordos, escondiam-se dentro da lareira cheia de poeira, subiam pelas escadas e se enrolavam nos corrimões, todas coloridas, todas fechadas, todas lindas.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sorria.

"Rosas..." murmurou, e ouviu uma risada suave perto do seu pescoço; finalmente percebeu que James a abraçava calmamente por trás, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, e sorria feliz.

"Gostou?"

"São lindas" ela murmurou, sem nem conectar o abraço por trás com o desespero de ir para a cama com ele "Minhas favoritas" acrescentou depois de um sorriso, ao que ele riu mais uma vez, e ela se viu lentamente trazida para a realidade.

"Eu sei" ele respondeu, e ela deu alguns passos para frente, ao que ele veio junto, como um cachorrinho. As rosas mais próximas se esticaram na sua direção e lentamente se abriram, revelando seus corações rosáceos e seus sorrisos ternos de flor. Lily tremeu; James lhe deu um beijo no cantinho atrás da orelha, e ela tremeu mais uma vez "Eu te conheço, Lils" ela fechou os olhos, a realidade sendo dura demais com ela, e deu mais alguns passos, até parar no meio da cozinha; como um suspiro, as rosas todas começaram a se abrir, e os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas; aquilo era especial.

"Você não me conhece, James..." ela se viu murmurando contra cada instinto do seu coração, ainda pega de surpresa pela vertigem que a atingira ao perceber todas as rosas, todas as cores, todos os beijos que elas escondiam.

"Conheço sim" ele murmurou contra a sua pele, e Lily sentiu o arrepio gostoso se apoderar dela. Fechou os olhos, desaparecendo com as rosas por um segundo "Você é a minha Lily" ele murmurou mais uma vez, e ela sorriu contra sua vontade.

"Ah, é...?" foi a melhor resposta que conseguiu elaborar, e ele riu junto ao seu ouvido, e então pareceu parar por um segundo, a fim de juntar coragem ou ar. Ela não ligava.

"Você é a minha Lily" ele murmurou novamente, mas, com um suspiro, continuou "E você odeia todas as cartas, menos as minhas. Você odeia chocolate, e tudo que o contenha. Você não consegue ouvir uma música por Rita Clump, nem por todo o dinheiro no Gringotes. Você tem medo de cavalos. Você gosta de tomar leite para se

acalmar. Você esconde todas as cartas que eu já escrevi para você em uma caixinha no seu criado-mudo, e gosta de lê-las antes de dormir. Você sempre sonhou em ser mãe, mas sempre morreu de medo de morrer no parto, como a sua mãe. Você tem pavor à sua irmã, porque ela tem pavor de você. Você tem cosquinha entre os dedos. Você, secretamente, dança no seu escritório para espairecer entre livros. Você me odiou uma vez, mas um dia acordou, percebeu o quão perfeito eu era, e resolveu casar comigo, e até hoje eu não tenho certeza do que te levou a isso..." ela arfou de levinho, sentindo até a ultima célula de seu corpo tremer; ele a conhecia, sim "Você é a mulher mais perfeita que existe na face da Terra, e eu te amo por isso. Você nasceu perfeita para mim, e eu não posso esquecer disso, nem por um segundo do meu dia. E você sabe disso tudo, tão bem quanto eu. E ainda assim... Você não consegue me perdoar. Me perdoar por te amar o suficiente para querer ser pai dos seus filhos, para ficar feliz por estarmos entrando nessa nova fase..." ela sentiu ele suspirar contra seu ombro, e tremeu mais uma vez; seu eu-futuro estava certo, ele _sabia_, e muito bem, como fazer ela se arrepiar inteira "O que está acontecendo, Lily?"

Ela fechou os olhos, e pensou por um longo instante; o que responderia para ele? Ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma sabia se conhecer; ele sabia cada detalhe dela, sabia cada suspiro e sorriso e lágrima. Conhecia-a.

Ou não.

Ele não a conhecia.

Ele conhecia seu eu-futuro profundamente sádico.

"Eu..." ela suspirou, sentindo uma dorzinha ardida em alguma parte remota de si, e abriu os olhos lentamente, apenas para encontrar todas aquelas rosas, que antes sorriam tão profundamente para ela, e agora pareciam zombar do fato de que ela não era _a_ ela "Eu..." ela murmurou mais uma vez, e seu velho amigo, desespero, começou a bater na porta; ela a abriu com um sorriso triste; 'sou toda sua', dizia "Eu preciso pensar... Só... Só isso" balbuciou, mas não tinha nem mesmo certeza de que havia falado em voz alta. Seus pés a guiaram pela sala, e um farfalhar suave se fez ouvir, enquanto todas as rosas no seu caminho se abriam para ela, rindo e debochando. Ela não era a Lily que James amava.

Fechou os olhos, gritou para as lágrimas não a atrapalharem, e abriu a porta, dando de cara com a noite estrelada à sua frente. As estrelas riam. Sua respiração começou a falhar.

Andou cegamente pelo pequeno vilarejo, os pés tropeçando uns nos outros, as lágrimas queimando seu rosto, quentes e salgadas. Não conseguia respirar direito, e muito menos pensar. James Anthony Potter amava _a_ ela, e não ela. E, por alguma razão indecifrável, aquilo doía.

Sentou-se num banco da praça, engoliu em seco, resfolegou, suspirou algumas vezes e cantarolou o mantra "o Potter é um idiota" até se acalmar. Enfim as lágrimas pararam, seus músculos desistiram de se retesar em tensão, e ela pode se controlar até parecer normal. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e ensaiou um sorriso.

Era melhor assim.

Ficou observando as estrelas, brilhando quietamente no céu, e rezou para elas acabarem com aquele seu sofrimento infundado; finalmente, olhou para seu colo e encontrou, para seu profundo espanto, um livro, seguro com força entre seus dedos; no terror que se apossara dela ao descobrir que Potter não mentia, realmente a conhecia, ela esquecera de deixar o livro para trás, e quando viu a capa do mesmo, quase riu.

_Histórias Para Assustar Pais de Primeira Viagem._

E na página da frente, apenas um bilhetinho com a sua letra, parecendo magicamente gentil ante suas lágrimas.

_História Cinco, em nome de Sua Virgindade._

É. A vida podia ser engraçada, às vezes.

* * *

N.A.: Então, eu atrasei... Me desculpem por isso, a recuperação está levando mais tempo do que eu esperava... De qualquer modo, esse capítulo foi bem grandinho, e eu espero que tenha deixado vocês mais felizes!

Thaty, devidamente continuado!

Camila Carvalho, este capítulo estava maior e a Lily estava menos malvada (talvez porque ela quase não tenha passado tempo com o James, claro, mas quem liga?)... E o James fez uma grande aparição! Que tal, huh?

Oliivia, a Lily não é doente mental. Ela é perfeitamente saudável! E qualquer um com um pouco de for;ca de vontade pode resistir, e... EU ACABEI DE ESCREVER ISSO? Esquece. Quem está louca sou eu; o James é completamente irresistível!

Lulu Star, se for para falar sobre James fofo, era melhor ter esperado por esse capítulo, não acha? Hehe James completamente irresistível, Lily completamente lerda, rosas completamente incríveis e momento inesquecível! Espero que tenha gostado tanto do capítulo quanto do sneack-peak.

Mrs.Na Potter, eu levarei isso pessoalmente! Minha mente não viaja completamente!! Só noventa e nove por cento! E sim, você está certa, o James vai sofrer de abstinência e desejo profundos... hehehe

Ok, sneack peak do próximo capítulo, antes que eu desmaie de coceira (estou sendo comida viva por pernilongos aqui):

"_Seu idiota, não sabe ser educado, não?" foram as primeiras palavras que ela me disse. E eu aceitei isso, na boa. Eu aceitei, através dos outros três anos e meio nos quais ela me odiou, todas as coisas terríveis que ela me disse; as vezes que ela me chamou de panaca, imbecil, perdedor, metido, anal, estúpido, arrogante e idiota; eu aceitei todos os 'eu te odeio, Potter!', e todas as vezes que ela se levantou para defender Snape, mas não se levantou para me defender. Eu aceitei todos os desaforos, tiradas sarcásticas e cruéis e os gelos e ataques de ódio dela, durante três anos e meio, sem dizer muito mais além de um 'eu te amo, Evans' ou um 'saia comigo, Evans'. Mas isso era porque ela me odiava, e eu sabia disso, e não fazia nada para melhorar a situação (não era como se eu realmente soubesse alguma outra maneira de agir ao redor dela; era como um instinto suicida que gostava de se apoderar de mim nos momentos mais impróprios). Ela me odiou por um longo tempo._


	9. Memoirs do PotterPerfeito

**Capítulo 8 – Memoirs do Potter-Perfeito**

Eu me apaixonei pela Lily no trem. Ela chegou atrasada, no nosso terceiro ano, e estava tentando puxar o seu malão para dentro, sem muito sucesso. Eu estava no corredor, mostrando o que era bom para tosse para Snape, e quando me virei de lado, vi aquela garota linda, parada do lado de fora, aparentemente perdendo feio na sua luta com o malão. Eu me lembro que ela estava vestindo jeans, e uma blusa verde, da cor do mar; os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, e os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes de fúria para com o malão, que aparentemente estava agindo de maneira indecente ao ter decidido não se deixar levitar para dentro do trem.

Eu tinha treze anos, então apenas fiquei ali parado enquanto Snape escapava, observando a minha Lily. Eu nunca havia visto uma pele tão linda, ou sardas mais bem-posicionadas, ou um rosto tão convidativo, apesar do olhar assassino. Ela conseguiu colocar o malão no trem, e ele pousou aos meus pés, e ela subiu e me jogou um olhar enojado.

"Seu idiota, não sabe ser educado, não?" foram as primeiras palavras que ela me disse. E eu aceitei isso, na boa. Eu aceitei, através dos outros três anos e meio nos quais ela me odiou, todas as coisas terríveis que ela me disse; as vezes que ela me chamou de panaca, imbecil, perdedor, metido, anal, estúpido, arrogante e idiota; eu aceitei todos os 'eu te odeio, Potter!', e todas as vezes que ela se levantou para defender Snape, mas não se levantou para me defender. Eu aceitei todos os desaforos, tiradas sarcásticas e cruéis e os gelos e ataques de ódio dela, durante três anos e meio, sem dizer muito mais além de um 'eu te amo, Evans' ou um 'saia comigo, Evans'. Mas isso era porque ela me odiava, e eu sabia disso, e não fazia nada para melhorar a situação (não era como se eu realmente soubesse alguma outra maneira de agir ao redor dela; era como um instinto suicida que gostava de se apoderar de mim nos momentos mais impróprios). Ela me odiou por um longo tempo.

Então, num dia de Natal, ela acordou e resolveu que me amava. Me mandou uma coruja, me chamando para sair, e eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida. Lily era ainda melhor do que eu imaginava; ela tinha um sorriso doce, e um jeito de agir que me encantava, e cada palavra que ela dizia parecia ser uma das canções mais bonitas que eu já ouvira. Tudo nela era poesia, e eu me vi mais apaixonado do que nunca.

Um dia eu acordei, e percebi que não tinha mais como viver sem ela. A pedi em casamento no dia seguinte, fazendo um grande escândalo, como era esperado. Fizemos planos juntos, curtimos a lua-de-mel, e ela usou durante quinze dias a mesma camiseta, verde, do tom do mar, com os dizeres 'Sra. Potter'. Era adorável. Eu a amei mais do que nunca. Mas então, nós dois fomos jogados de cabeça na vida de casados, e tivemos de lidar com o tranco sem muita ajuda, visto que ambos os pais dela estavam mortos, e a minha mãe havia recentemente partido também, sobrando apenas meu pai que, venhamos e convenhamos, não era nenhum exemplo na questão matrimônio. Mas nós sobrevivemos.

Firmamos cinco acordos diferentes sobre um não gritar com o outro, sentamos e tivemos diversas conversas sérias, estabelecendo limites para a nossa estupidez. Eu admiti para Lily que não sabia dizer 'me desculpe', e ela falou que saberia quando eu estivesse me desculpando, mesmo que eu não o expressasse com palavras.

Declaramos nossos costumes, nossas manias, e Lily pôde manter a casa arrumada, enquanto eu tinha meu armário cheio de roupas amassadas e podia colocar a escova de cabelos onde eu quisesse. Os detalhes da nossa vida foram discutidos entre copos de vinho e sorrisos, e os planos foram sendo feitos enquanto eu assistia as aulas da Academia de Aurores e ela aceitava um emprego que não queria de verdade para ajudar a pagar as contas. O primeiro ano foi difícil, mas com a minha formatura veio um período de calma que eu apreciei muito. E então, finalmente, Lily passou mal por três dias seguidos, e depois de uma longa visita ao St. Mungus, descobrimos que ela estava grávida de nosso primeiro bebê.

Considerando-se os planos entre sorrisos e copos de vinho que eu nomeei acima, foi com grande surpresa que recebi a primeira patada. Com menos ainda, eu recebi a segunda. A partir da terceira, eu já estava em torpor profundo, e foi quase como estar vivendo em um flashback da época de Hogwarts, menos as roupas horríveis. A velha Lily que me deixava sem jeito, que me dava tapas e socos, que gritava comigo e pedia para que eu fosse expulso do colégio diante de um beijo roubado, estava de volta. E com ela, meus velhos modos Marotos de lidar com os problemas.

Eu comprei exatamente seiscentas e vinte e três flores. Uma rosa para cada fora que ela me deu antes de acordar maluca e me chamar para sair. Uma flor branca para uma tirada delicada, e subindo os degraus na escala da cor até chegar no mais puro vinho para os chutes no saco. Eu sabia de cada grito que havia recebido dela, e pensei que ela repararia ao menos vagamente no que estava acontecendo ao redor dela, mas ela não ligou. Ela não viu que eu pedia desculpas sem realmente fazê-lo.

Eu tentei mostrar para ela que eu a observava enquanto ela dormia, e que eu sabia de seus segredos mais profundos, mas isso não pareceu funcionar também; a velha Lily parecia gritar nos olhos da minha Lily, e eu não sabia como afastá-la a fim de poder abraçá-la e levá-la para cama. Eu ainda amo a Lily desesperadamente, mas dói ver a pessoa que você mais ama se acuando diante da idéia de estar presa no mesmo aposento que você, especialmente quando não há razão para isso.

Eu tive longos dias para pensar, até chegar a uma conclusão sobre o comportamento errático da minha esposa; ao contrário do que vocês imaginariam, ela não está sendo movida pelo próprio temor do parto, visto que foi assim que sua mãe morreu; ela não está me culpando por tê-la colocado na posição de sentir enjôos e cansaços o tempo inteiro; ela não me culpa por não poder trabalhar mais, e nem nenhuma dessas razões perfeitamente plausíveis... Minha esposa vem agindo como uma porra louca nos últimos dias por uma razão, e apenas uma razão: ELA ESTÁ LOUCA! Perdeu um parafuso, foi para a lalaland, resolveu dar uma de Napoleão, começou a achar camisas de força a nova moda, perdeu o fio da meada, o juízo, está para lá de Bagdá! MINHA ESPOSA ESTÁ BIRUTA, COMPLETAMENTE LELÉ DA CUCA!

Pronto. Dito. Com isso fora da lista, eu posso finalmente surtar.

* * *

N.A.: Oooooook, capítulo curtinho, mas a partir desse a maioria dos capítulos é gigantesquíssimo! Então, felicidade, lads!

Lulu Star... CASA COMIGO!!!!! Eu te amo por essa review!! Eu amo reviews gigantescas... De verdade! E realmente, agora que eu venhoa pensar, essa fic tem uma coisa meio "Mundo de Sofia" nela, né? Tudo bem, eu adoro esse livro, e fiquei honrada com a comparação... Apesar de ser meio engraçado que minha fic te lembre de tantas coisas, quando eu não me inspirei em nada além do terceiro livro de Harry Potter para escrevê-la... E eu amo o James nesse capítulo, mais do que em qualquer outro... Ele é simplesmente o homem perfeito, né/baba/

Moony Ju, minha caríssima Raven, que bom que você encontrou o capítulo seis, e espero que tenha encontrado o sete e o oito direitinho também... Eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar... A cirurgia foi muito bem, e eu vou poder finalmente comprar sutiãs que cabem... E é bom ver a Lily se rendendo, ne? Eu adoroooo... hehehe

Oliivia, entre na fila, amor. Todo mundo quer um James desses. Tá até no meu orkut, e na lista de presentes de Natal: mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero o James. Infelizmente, Pai Natal parece surdo aos meus apelos... hehehe

Pikena, que bom que você gostou dessa fic! Aproveite a leitura e bem vinda ao mundo daqueles que desejam que o James exista de verdade! hehehehe E relaxa, a Lily vai deixar de ser teimosa no capítulo vinte e três /nota: a fic só tem quinze capítulos/

Thaty, o James é melhor que lindo. Ele é PERFEITO. E a fic foi continuada... hehehe

E para não terminar a tradição... Juicy sneack-peak:

_"Que droga, Lily, eu te amo, mas você já passou, e muito, da linha do aceitável! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA MERDA!" ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado, e antes que pudesse se conter, Lily sentiu seus lábios se abrindo para deixar uma única palavra escapar:_

_"Desculpa" ela murmurou, baixinho, e James balançou a cabeça com uma expressão derrotada._

_"Você já ultrapassou a linha da desculpa também" e sem mais, ele foi embora._

E com vocês, a prova final de que o Jaes não gosta de ser feito de capacho por muito tempo.


	10. Um Surto É Sempre Um Surto

**Capítulo 9 – Um Surto É Sempre Um Surto (seja ele de um Potter ou de outro)**

Eu não faço essas coisas porque eu quero. Quem me conhece sabe que eu detesto James Potter mais do que qualquer coisa, menos cartas. Eu detesto o jeito dele de agir, de falar, de se achar o bonzão, o gostosão, o foda. Eu detesto a risada dele, e as notas que ele tira em aula, e o fato de que ele é melhor em transfiguração do que eu. Eu detesto a comida favorita dele (chocolate) e a coruja dele, e a caligrafia dele, e a voz dele. Eu odeio tudo que tenha a ver com James Potter. Então, com esse fato em mãos, pode-se entender o porquê de eu estar tão curiosamente tresloucada.

Eu tenho um plano perfeito para explicar isso: eu estou sendo controlada pelo meu eu-futuro maligno. Eu não tenho voz sobre as atitudes deste meu corpo, que pertence a ela. Tudo o que esse corpo maluco faz é ordenado pela Lílian Evans do futuro, e portanto é completamente compreensível eu ter deixado James me agarrar no banho no outro dia, ou eu ter, bem, vocês sabem, agarrado ele na cama e tals. EU não fiz nada disso; quem fez foi meu eu-futuro biruta. É um plano brilhante, venhamos e convenhamos... Ela quer me deixar louca que nem ela, e para isso utiliza-se de sua melhor arma: o corpo grávido.

A pior parte sobre o plano, é que não há muito que eu possa fazer, além de começar a minha busca por respostas nos livros de Magia Antiga do eu-futuro. E deixe-me te dizer uma coisa: eu tenho a intuição de que esses livros são todos parte do plano.

* * *

Lily abriu a porta devagar, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho; rezava para que James já estivesse a sono solto, não queria ter de encarar mais uma explosão. 

Seus passos ecoaram pelas paredes enquanto ela passava pela sala vazia e ia até a cozinha. Entrou, pegou um copo no armário e o encheu de leite. Bebeu. Podia sentir

seus músculos relaxarem, um por um, a cada farto gole que tomava. Quando era pequena, lembrou-se com um sorriso, e ficava chateada com o que quer que fosse, seu pai aparecia na porta de seu quarto com um copo de leite quente, um sorriso e sua voz macia. Contava-lhe histórias sobre a mãe, sobre o vestido amarelo de flores que ela vestira no primeiro encontro dos dois, de como era mágico abraçá-la, e de como ela havia amado Lily enquanto ela ainda estava dentro de sua barriga. Contava sobre a risada doce da mãe, que se confundia com uma linda canção, e sobre os cabelos ruivos dela - assim como os seus – que balançavam com o menor movimento, e eram macios e brilhantes, como se ela fosse uma princesa. Não importava o que havia acontecido, se era uma briga com um garoto idiota na escola ou a morte do seu cachorro depois de tê-lo por doze anos; quando a porta de seu quarto se abria de noite para revelar o pai com seus olhos cálidos e seu sorriso profundo, tudo virava fumaça, e tudo o que existia eram as histórias de tempos mais felizes, e o gosto puro e aveludado do leite em sua boca. Ela amara o pai, e amara esses momentos, e agora, apenas a idéia de sua infância já lhe aquecia o coração, e a fazia esquecer de tudo de ruim em sua vida - passando de James para Voldemort e através dos NIEM's e a monitoria. Nunca mais ouviria as histórias, mas as teria para sempre na memória, e o leite quente, movido pela imaginação e o amor pelo pai, lhe servia como o melhor remédio para aflição, derrota, tristeza, raiva ou quaisquer outros males que pudessem perturbá-la.

Fechou os dedos com mais força ao redor do copo, e fincou os olhos no livro que segurara durante todo seu tantrum, e toda a briga parecia tola aos seu ver, agora; não gostava de Potter, portanto não fazia diferença para quem eram aquelas dezenas de rosas. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela cozinha para perceber que todas haviam desaparecido. Respirou fundo. Era bom, pelo menos, saber que Potter podia fingir tanta consideração por alguém.

Sentiu a fatiga apoderar-se de seu copo, e se arrastou até uma cadeira, xingando mentalmente o fato de que estava grávida. Tinha de carregar aquela criança, e os enjôos, e o cansaço para todo lado, sem ao menos poder reclamar que aquele bebê não era seu, sem ao menos poder dizer que ainda era virgem, que estava intacta, que nem sabia o que era sexo direito, e que não amava nem nunca amaria James Potter o suficiente para ter um filho com ele.

Tomou mais um pouco de leite, e se espantou ao sentir o gosto de lágrimas dentro de sua boca. Fechou os olhos, e percebeu que seus cílios estavam molhados, fazendo-lhe cócegas nas pálpebras. O que estava acontecendo?

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que chorara por causa do pai, e com certeza não estava chorando porque se sentia tão miserável que mal podia se mexer, graças ao fato de estar grávida. Então qual era o porquê das lágrimas? Abriu os olhos marejados e levou um susto ao se ver cara a cara com James e seus brilhantes olhos cor de mel.

"Potter" ela murmurou, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em limpar as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Ele piscou, e havia um brilho esquisito em seus olhos.

"O que houve, Lils?" ele respondeu, e ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez – estava começando a formar a teoria de que seu corpo estava fora de seu controle, talvez em uma revolta por estar grávido e tudo mais – e abraçou os joelhos.

"Eu estou com medo" provavelmente sua boca havia se unido à revolta que se instaurara no resto do corpo. E sua mente também, agora que vinha a pensar, pois esta achou muito agradável – e até mesmo esperado – o fato de James Potter ter pulado a mesa como se ela nem mesmo existisse e passado os braços quentes demais ao redor dela.

Não protestou, não se mexeu, não fez nada além de ficar ali parada, sentindo o calor do corpo de James se infiltrar lentamente no seu, da maneira mais agradável e cálida possível. Por um instante, ela lembrou-se de seu pai mais uma vez, e seus olhos se encheram com tantas e tantas lágrimas que Lily teve medo de que jamais pararia de chorar de novo.

Mas ela parou. E sua mente saiu da revolta. E mais tarde, sua boca, e finalmente seu corpo. Todos estavam do seu lado mais uma vez, e apesar do torpor, Lily lutou para que a consciência voltasse logo, e enquanto ela voltava, desvencilhou-se lentamente do abraço de James.

"Não" ela murmurou por sob a respiração, e James aparentemente a escutou com perfeição; fechou os olhos e se afastou devagar, como que tomado pelo mesmo torpor que invadia Lily, e seu olhar era mole, zonzo e ferido.

"Por quê?" ele conseguiu finalmente cuspir pelos lábios, e era claro e legível que ele estava machucado além de qualquer explicação "Por que você não me quer mais, por que você não me ama mais?"

Lily fechou os olhos e levantou as pernas, abraçando os joelhos e brigando consigo mesma por ser tão idiota a ponto de sentir pena de Potter; ele era um Maroto, pelo amor de Merlim, e um ótimo ator por isso, e não havia a mínima razão para jamais assumir que ele não estava mentindo. Com um suspiro, levantou o rosto e o encarou.

"Chega, Potter. Chega" baixou o rosto mais uma vez e ficou encarando os cadarços dos tênis que vestia, subitamente sentindo-se tremendamente infeliz, com a maneira como as coisas estavam acontecendo e com a maneira como ela estava reagindo a elas. Piscou.

"Chega você, Lily. Eu estou cansado de ficar aqui como sua bonequinha de pano. O que está acontecendo?" ela levantou o rosto, sentindo uma resposta curta e grossa ardendo na ponta de sua língua, mas Potter a cortou antes mesmo que pudesse pronunciar a primeira sílaba raivosa "E sem respostas evasivas, eu estou _cansado_ de respostas evasivas!" ele parecia verdadeiramente chateado, Lily concedeu silenciosamente.

"Não está acontecendo nada" foi a melhor resposta não-estúpida que encontrou dentro de si, sem ser a verdade, e James riu de um jeito que fez com que todos os pelos na nuca de Lily se arrepiassem. Talvez ele estivesse furioso, e não chateado. Talvez ele fosse surtar, como seu eu-futuro dissera que ele faria eventualmente.

"Não está acontecendo nada? Não está acontecendo _nada_?" ele riu de novo, e Lily sentiu-se encolher na cadeira "NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NADA???" ela fechou os olhos. Sim, definitivamente, aquilo poderia ser classificado como um surto, um surto que ela nunca esperara ou desejara ver "Você está sequer se escutando, Lílian Potter? Ou você ficou surda, além de retardada, de repente? Hein? HEIN?" ela sentiu um aperto forte em seus braços, e fechou os olhos com mais força ainda. Ele devia estar extremamente fora de si "Minha esposa se descobre grávida, e não dá um sorriso desde esse dia! Minha esposa foge de mim na cama! Minha esposa me xinga enquanto dorme! Minha esposa não me beija há três dias! MINHA ESPOSA ESTÁ BIRUTINHA, E NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NADA?" ela criou coragem o suficiente para abrir os olhos quando ele largou seus braços bruscamente, e a imagem de James que apareceu à sua frente, ela nunca havia visto antes. Os cabelos negros estavam ainda mais espetados para todos os lados, e ele remexia nervosamente nos mesmo de tempos em tempos. Cada músculo parecia retorcido em uma expressão ainda mais clara de fúria, raiva, dor e tristeza; os olhos castanhos, sempre tão alegres, tão gentis, tão felizes, haviam como que sido substituídos por olhos escuros, amedrontadores, opacos, sem vida. Lily tremeu quando ele virou-se de frente para ela, e crispou os lábios em uma linha fina e assustadora. Ele não podia ser a mesma pessoa que havia lhe comprado dezenas de rosas apenas algumas horas atrás "Que droga, Lily, eu te amo, mas você já passou, e muito, da linha do aceitável! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA MERDA!" ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado, e antes que pudesse se conter, Lily sentiu seus lábios se abrindo para deixar uma única palavra escapar:

"Desculpa" ela murmurou, baixinho, e James balançou a cabeça com uma expressão derrotada.

"Você já ultrapassou a linha da desculpa também" e sem mais, ele foi embora. Lily ficou sentada na cozinha por um longo tempo, encarando amedrontada a parede, os joelhos ainda envoltos pelos braços, e o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Talvez Potter não estivesse mentindo. Talvez ele estivesse realmente machucado. Talvez ele fosse realmente aquela pessoa que ele sempre se mostrara ser durante aqueles dias, e ele realmente tivesse surtado agora. Talvez, e apenas talvez, ele gostasse dela de verdade. Talvez ele realmente a amasse.

Suspirou, cansada. Precisava conversar com ele - e conversar mesmo, não gritar, ou surtar, ou ficar agindo como se fossem um par de loucos. Precisava de uma conversa séria e calma, cheia de argumentos a favor e contra, de razão e equilíbrio, como ela sempre gostara que suas conversas fossem. Mas onde ele estaria? Levantou-se devagar, cada músculo de seu corpo protestando; estava cansada e chateada, e a última coisa que realmente queria fazer era sair em uma busca desvairada por James Potter. Então, andou até as escadas com passos arrastados e subiu até o quarto devagar. Tiraria uma soneca; quem sabe James não apareceria quando ela acordasse? Parecia ser um hábito muito apreciado por ele.

Enrolou-se na cama, jogando as cobertas por cima do rosto e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Tentou dormir por alguns segundos, esquecer de quão irrequieta se sentia; será que ele realmente gostava dela?

Sentou-se na cama e encostou-se na cabeceira. O que estava fazendo? O que estava pensando? Ele era POTTER, pelo amor de Merlim; não existia um ser mais metido a besta, apaixonado por si mesmo, egoísta, egocêntrico, egótico, estúpido, infantil, metido, chato, pentelho e ridículo no mundo. Ele era a pior desculpa de ser humano que já botara os pés na Terra. Ele não sabia amar ninguém além dele mesmo.

Estava tão ocupada se lembrando de todos os atributos de James - a lista continuava interminavelmente com elogios dos mais variados, passando de burro a patético e partindo até pro ramo de filho da puta - que nem percebeu quando o corpo - ela já entendera que ele tinha vida própria, e que não adiantava em nada tentar mandar nele, já que ele não seguiria seus comandos - se estendeu na direção do criado mudo e tirou timidamente a caixinha entalhada que continha as cartas de um passado que jamais viria a acontecer. Os dedos a abriram, enquanto a mente de Lily tecia algumas cenas de assassinatos doloridos para James, e a ruiva só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando seus olhos se abaixaram mecanicamente na direção da carta aberta em seu colo. Era uma carta amarelada, e a letra estava tremida e quase incompreensível. Era obviamente uma carta de James para seu eu-futuro, e ela sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber que a tinta estava manchada em alguns lugares. Lágrimas. Prendendo a respiração sem nem perceber, ela começou a leitura.

_Ruiva,_

_Por favor, não rasgue essa carta. Eu sei que você odeia cartas, mas não acabe tão cedo com a vida desta. Eu preciso que você a leia. Ela precisa que você a leia._

_Como eu sei que você é uma pessoa objetiva, eu vou expor meus pontos tão claramente quanto possível; tente me entender; amoleça esse coração de pedra e tente entender._

_Eu sei que eu pisei na bola, Lily. Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado toda a verdade, no exato momento em que eu te disse "não, ruivinha, eu não acho que vou poder ir a Hogsmeade com você na sexta". Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa e incrível que eu conheço, e é famosa por ver o melhor lado de todas as pessoas (menos o meu, aparentemente); você, melhor do que qualquer pessoa, entenderia. Mas você tem de entender que a minha amizade com o Remus é tão antiga, tão cheia de confiança um no outro, que eu não sabia como te contar a verdade. Nós sempre escondemos o segredo dele, nós sempre o mantivemos como algo nosso e apenas nosso. Nenhuma namorada que veio antes soube do segredo, nenhum outro amigo descobriu, ninguém além de nós tinha as respostas para "por que o Remus parece sempre tão doente...? Por que o Remus sempre perde aulas e não arranja problemas com isso...? Quão extensa é a família do Remus, parece que sempre tem alguém com problemas...?!". Só nós, Marotos, sabíamos que o Remus era um lobisomem, e eu quero que você se ponha na minha posição antes de se deixar julgar a situação como você sempre julga quando eu estou metido no meio._

_Eu amo você, Lílian Evans. A última coisa no mundo que eu quero fazer é te machucar. Eu não queria mentir para você, mas estar com alguém como eu estou com você é uma coisa inédita na minha vida, e eu não sei como agir. Eu nunca precisei de ninguém, eu nunca fui tanto de alguém como eu sou seu. Sem você, é como se eu deixasse de existir, para ser uma sombra de mim mesmo. Tente botar isso nessa sua cabecinha ruiva: eu te amo. Eu não quero te perder. Se eu tiver que sentar na sua frente e contar cada segredo meu - desde as vezes em que eu fiz xixi na cama no primeiro ano, até o meu primeiro beijo (que foi com a Murta-Que-Geme) -, eu te conto. Se eu precisar contar cada segredo dos Marotos, eu conto. Se eu tiver que renegar meu nome e mudar para Romeu, eu mudo. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você Lily. Qualquer coisa._

_Entenda mais uma coisa... Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Você pode não saber meus segredo ainda, ou os meus vícios ou minhas manias mais chatas, mas você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Você conhece quem eu sou no escuro, quem eu sou nas cartas, quem eu sou com os outros e quem eu sou só com você. Você conhece meus sorrisos e minhas caras e bocas, e eu te amo por tudo isso. Mas existe uma coisa sobre mim que talvez você ainda não tenha percebido (ou depois dessa carta, tenha, não sei): eu nunca me desculpei. Nunca me joguei de joelhos no chão, juntei minhas mãos e implorei por misericórdia pela minha pobre alma. Nunca, nunca mesmo, eu aprendi a me desculpar. Mas eu estou me desculpando agora, por não ter confiado em você. Eu fui um completo imbecil, um exemplo perfeito do que eu jamais vou ser de novo, e por isso eu peço desculpas._

_Me desculpa, minha ruiva? Pela carta e pela idiotice?_

_Sempre seu,_

_Jamisey._

Lily dobrou a carta em silêncio. Tudo dentro dela estava quieto. A voz que sempre a criticava por pensar coisas boas sobre James estava quieta. A voz que sempre a xingava ao chamá-lo de James estava quieta. A voz que sempre a trazia de volta a realidade quando sentia pena de James estava quieta.

Ela se sentia sozinha. Enfiou a carta dentro da caixinha e a escondeu mais uma vez dentro do criado-mudo. Sentia-se cansada também. Estava exausta. Enfiou-se mais uma vez embaixo das cobertas.

Remus era um lobisomem. James não sabia pedir desculpas. Mas ele havia pedido, aquela vez. Ele havia pedido desculpas para ela. E ela supostamente o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Ela supostamente o amara o suficiente para desculpá-lo depois de mentir tão descaradamente... O desculpara o suficiente para se casar com ele.

Fechou os olhos o máximo que pôde e trouxe os joelhos para cima, se enrolando em uma bolinha e tentando afastar o fato de que James Potter podia ser humano, e ainda mais, tentando se esconder da verdade, de que seu eu-futuro podia achar humanidade o suficiente em James Potter para gostar dele, e para desculpá-lo, e para se casar com ele, e para enfiar o pobre eu-passado dentro de seu corpo grávido até que ele se descobrisse apaixonado pelo mesmo James que esse pobre eu-passado tanto odiava alguns dias atrás.

E então, ela parou, como que tomada pelo mais terrível espanto. Que tanto odiava _alguns dias atrás_? Sentiu vontade de se bater. De repente ela estava consciente demais de suas ações estapafúrdias, e do fato de que estava deitada na cama que dividia com James Potter, e de que se estava deixando sentir pena de James, e que o estava chamando pelo primeiro nome, e que conseguira silenciar todas essas vozes que estavam gritando com ela mais uma vez. Como, COMO ela podia ser tão idiota, se deixar enganar pelo maldito Don Juan, se deixar fazer parte daquela trama que parecia pertencer a um filme de categoria B?

Sentou-se, batendo na própria cabeça com os punhos fechados, grunhindo e sentindo-se terrivelmente fula da vida consigo mesma. Era ridícula. Completamente ridícula. Bastava ficar grávida, ter alguns ataques de humor esquisitos, vomitar algumas vezes, e ser bem-tratada de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis por James Potter que ela já se derretia toda? Quão patética ela era? Sentindo vontade de gritar consigo mesma, Lily pulou da cama e foi até o banheiro. Jogou água sobre o rosto, na nuca, nos punhos e no rosto mais uma vez. O cansaço queria se apoderar novamente, mas ela lutou bravamente. Arrancou uma roupa do armário, foi até o quarto, se vestiu, segurou a varinha com firmeza e desceu as escadas com passos decididos. Estava pegando o pó-de-flú, decidida a procurar James onde quer que ele estivesse, a fim de lhe arrancar a alma com as próprias mãos, quando um 'plop' se fez ouvir da sala, e Lily andou lentamente até lá.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre James e ela sentiu cosquinhas na boca do estômago. Ele parecia pálido, e velho, e cansado. Ela podia ler a expressão dele claramente; era a mesma de mais cedo: uma mistura difusa de dor, desprezo, fúria e derrota. Trocou nervosamente o peso de um pé para o outro, e fez força para tirar os olhos de cima dele, a fim de não ter de se ver frente a frente com aquela expressão assustadora; nunca estaria pronta para encarar aquele James Potter que lhe era apresentado.

"Você quer o divórcio?" ela ouviu a voz profunda e rouca de James lhe perguntar, e ficou tão espantada que levantou os olhos para encará-lo, e pode perceber que ele estivera chorando recentemente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Baixou os olhos mais uma vez, rapidamente, e suspirou.

"Não. Eu só quero... Eu só quero poder pensar" ela se viu murmurando, contra toda e qualquer expectativa que tinha de si mesma; queria dizer que desejava sim o divórcio, desejava metade das coisas dele e um cheque polpudo todo mês, e desejava poder fugir dali para uma clínica de aborto para tirar aquela merda de bebê da sua vida. Não queria o conto-de-fadas do seu eu-futuro, apenas queria os seus NIEM's e as suas obrigações de monitora-chefe de volta. Mas ao invés deste tão bem-articulado discurso, Lily continuou com algo ainda mais incrível "Quando eu estou perto de você eu não consigo pensar. Merlim, eu nem mesmo consegui processar direito a idéia de que estou grávida, James" ela tentou arregalar os olhos de horror, mas seu corpo (e sua boca) estava no piloto automático, e fecharam os seus olhos e trouxeram ao seu rosto uma expressão puramente cansada. Ela sentiu vontade de gritar, mas seu corpo era mais esperto, e calou-a enquanto continuava com aquele novo discurso estúpido "Eu te amo, James, mas tem como você me dar um dia ou dois para me acostumar com a idéia? Sem essa besteira de brigar comigo ou de tentar se divorciar?"

A resposta de James veio muito mais grossa do que ela esperara depois dessas palavras; havia sido tão gentil que não esperara nada além de gentileza de volta, especialmente sabendo quão estúpida podia ter sido com ele. Mas, quebrando todo e qualquer preconceito que Lily tivesse a respeito de James, recebeu gelo de volta.

"Espaço. Você precisa de espaço, certo?" ele deu alguns passos para trás e abriu os braços, uma expressão cínica e assassina pairando lentamente sobre seus olhos "Certo. Você vai receber o seu espaço, Lílian Evans. Você vai receber todo o espaço que a sua maldita lerdeza precisa para se acostumar com a idéia de que você vai ser mãe. Você vai ganhar espaço e tempo!" ele baixou os braços e andou rapidamente até o armário perto da porta de entrada, de onde ele arrancou um sobretudo bege, que jogou sobre os ombros com um gesto sombrio. Lily sentiu algo afundando dentro do seu estômago, sem ter realmente certeza do por que. E então, James virou-se para ela, e olhos verdes se prenderam em olhos cor de mel, e ficaram se encarando por um momento que pareceu durar toda a eternidade. Lily suspirou.

"James..."

"A Fênix me chama" ele murmurou, e ela sentiu a raiva caindo sobre ela com uma pancada.

"Ótimo, você que morra, então!" gritou. Mas ele já havia a deixado.

* * *

N.A.: Sim, eu conheço a expressão "EU VOU TE MATAR SE O JAMES MORRER AGORA OU SE VOCÊ O MACHUCAR, ENTENDEU, MALEDETA?", antes que qualquer um de vocês me pergunte. Eu estou completamente familiar com ela, e a compreendo perfeitamente, e é por isso que vou rapidinho para as respostas de reviews, a fim de não abrir muito espaço para pancadaria dirigida à minha pessoa. 

Thaty, fico muito feliz de saber que alguém FINALMENTE percebeu que a Lily também é tadinha nessa história! Quer dizer, ela foi jogada contra a própria vontade neste redemoinho de emoções tresloucadas... hehehe Mas, de verdade, ela não devia agir tão magoadamente assim diante de um James tão perfeito...

Mel.Bel.louca, isso mesmo, a fic foi atualizada inúmeras vezes!! hehehehe Bem, de qualquer jeito, espero que agora que você leu o capítulo você sinta ainda mais dó do James, e não me mate ao descobrir que ele nao vai aparecer em nenhum momento no próximo capítulo! Esse é o capítulo nove, e o dez é o capítulo no qual eu estive trabalhando todo este tempo, tentando deixá-lo um pouco menos pesado, mas perder o James depois de todas aquelas rosas e todos aqueles abraços quentes é dificil, portanto podemos compreender a Lily e seu desespero no capítulo que vem, certo? hehe

Mary M Evans, obrigada por ver que a Lily também não está numa situação perfeita! hehehe Eu sinto um enorme prazer em ver meus personagens mais amados passando por poucas e boas, como você vai perceber no próximo capítulo, mas tudo dá certo no final (eu acho)... Quanto a você achar meu James fofo, obrigada... /Sam abraça seu prêmio de James mais fofo, que veio junto do primeiro lugar no challenge JamesLily/ Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele... Anyways... Eu espero que você perceba que a Lily está em seu caminho para a razão e que logo, logo, tudo vai dar certo... Beijinhos!

Camila Carvalho, revoltar é apelido para o que ele fez nesse capítulo, huh? hehehehe Anyways, eu mandarei sua camiseta de Sra. Potter em breve, espero que esse capítulo seja o suficiente para a espera passar logo... hehehe E eu também tinha essa imagem pintada na minha cabeça, o trem e o James olhando pra ela e o Snape fugindo... Tão lindo! hehehee A fic vai ter 15 capítulos mais epílogo e prólogo, totalizando 17, o que quer dizer que já passamos da metade... Espero que você continue amando a fic nos próximos capítulos... /Sam derrete com o elogio/

Lulu Star, mais uma review que me fez pular de alegria! heheheh Obrigada/provando que quem quer que disse que tamanho não é documento estava erradíssimo/ Realmente, eu também me apaixonaria se lesse um depoimento desses... (fora a parte em que ele a chama de biruta)... Quanto a Física Quântica... Beeeeem... Eu me baseei no terceiro livro para escrever essa fanfic... A idéia é de que esse pedaço da vida da Lily é um ciclo eterno... Assim como acontece com o Harry no final do terceiro livro... Ele sempre vai se salvar, e ele só vai poder se salvar porque já se salvou... É um nó na linha do tempo... Essa fanfic acontece do mesmo jeito... A Lily só vai parar no futuro porque ela já foi para o futuro, e o que aconteu lá é o que mudou ela para amar o James e lutar por ele... Se a Lily não tivesse passado pela experiência de ir para o futuro, ela nunca teria amadurecido cedo o bastante para ter o Harry, ou para fazer com que a Lily do passado fosse para o futuro... E eu sei que é complicado, mas eu espero que isso tenha explicado um pouco... E que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, apesar dele ser curtinho... Espero que você tenha se dado bem na prova de história! E continue com minhas reviews mais amadas! hehehe Beijooos!

Moony Ju, minha Raven amada, que bom que você finalmente começou a gostar da Lily, agora que ela não é mais tão cabeça-dura-oca... E o James é o máximo mesmo, né? Ele é minha imagem de marido perfeito... E eu acredito piamente que a melhor maneira de manter um casamento é através de diálogos, e acordos, e compreensão mútua... Especialmente quando é o casamento de dois cabeças-duras difíceis de lidar como o James e a Lily... Obrigada pelas reviews!!!

Oliivia, as 623 fores de foras são apenas para representar que ele prestou atenção da Lily... E são apenas os foras da época da escola, ou seja, é uma representação de que ele não espera que existam mais foras para dar... Ele não é capacho em tempo integral, entende? Agora que eles são casados ele espera mais dela!

Ok, rapidinho, um pedacinho da depressão que e o próximo capítulo, antes que vocês comecem a tacar pedras em mim...

_"Você acha que ele morreu?" ela perguntou, e Sirius se forçou a rir. James podia muito que bem ter morrido, especialmente estando tão moribundo quanto estivera quando saíra de sua casa, mas era seu trabalho mantê-la calma, especialmente com ela estando tão grávida quanto estava. Tirou um pacote de pão de dentro de uma sacola e começou a empilhar garrafas de leite dentro da geladeira._

_"Ele é o James, Lily. Ele não morre. Você já tentou várias vezes matá-lo, e se ele não morreu, é porque não tem como" amassou duas sacolinhas de plástico e mirou o lixo, fazendo uma cesta. Finalmente levantou os olhos para Lily e sorriu teatricalmente "Pare de se preocupar" ela não disse nada por um tempo, apenas apoiou o rosto nas mãos e ficou olhando para o vazio. Sirius lhe deu um tapinha amigável nas costas e começou a ir para a sala quando sentiu uma mãozinha lhe segurando o pulso; a ruiva tremia levemente._

_"Nós estávamos brigados. Ele acha que eu o odeio de novo. Ele nunca vai me perdoar" e depois de uma pausa "__Eu nunca vou me perdoar. Se ele morrer, sabe" Lily estava se sentindo tão miserável quanto nunca, e Sirius era um péssimo mentiroso. Quanto mais ele tentava fazer as coisas parecerem corriqueiras, mais ela sentia o pânico e o medo nas veias._

_"Ele não vai morrer, Lils" Lily sentiu um braço pesado pousando sobre seus ombros, e percebeu que Sirius lhe abraçava; encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, lutando contra a culpa, mas sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos._

Um pedaço grande, para diminuir o ódio de vocês por mim... heheheh Deixem reviews e não se esqueçam que eu amo vocês!!!_  
_


	11. Zumbi

**Capítulo 10 – Zumbi**

Eu não posso dizer que minha vida tem sido fácil ultimamente. Acordar nos braços do seu pior inimigo, grávida, é sempre algo inesperado e desagradável. Mas mesmo a pior das criaturas pode ter um lado bom – até mesmo Gollum, tão feio e malvado, tinha Sméagol dentro dele.

O mesmo ocorre com a minha situação. O mesmo ocorre com a minha vida. O mesmo ocorre com o _meu_ Gollum, James Potter. Nem tudo é oito ou oitenta, e eu demoro para perceber essas coisas, mas quando eu percebo, eu não me esqueço mais. E eu percebi que nada do que me está acontecendo é tão terrivelmente mau quanto eu imaginei a princípio. Eu estou grávida; e daí? Eu estou casada com meu maior rival de todos os tempos; e daí? Eu estou presa numa vida do inferno; e daí? Eu ainda estou viva, Potter ainda me deu milhares de rosas, eu ainda sei que sou fértil. Viu? Nada é assim tão ruim. Eu _tenho_ visão periférica.

Portanto, é completamente não apenas desculpável, mas também esperado, eu estar preocupada com Potter. Ele está sumido há dois dias, sem dar nenhuma notícia, depois de me jogar aquela expressão sombria e dizer aquela frase maldita: "A Fênix me chama". E o que você tem a ver com isso?, você me pergunta. Eu ainda estou casada com James/Gollum, e ele ainda tem um Sméagol/Cara-que-gosta-de-dar-rosas-nos-momentos-mais-inexperados-para-a-esposa dentro dele, eu respondo. Eu _tenho_ de ficar preocupada, entende? E ele _tem_ de me deixar mais informada, para eu não ter de ficar preocupada. É a obrigação nupcial dele. E apesar de ele estar faltando com suas obrigações nupciais, eu ainda estou preocupada. Eu ainda estou rezando para que ele não tenha morrido. Eu ainda me importo. Mesmo ele sendo meramente o Potter.

* * *

Lily rolou na cama. Levantou-se. Desceu as escadas. Tomou um copo de leite morno. Sentou-se no estúdio. Puxou um livro para estudar. Procurou uma maneira de voltar para a sua antiga vida, longe do terror de poder ser a _causa mortis_ de Potter. Olhou pela janela enquanto o sol nascia. Comeu um sanduíche. Estudou mais um pouco. Levantou e tomou todo o leite que havia na casa. Foi de novo para a cama. 

Passou sete horas nesse vai-e-vem doentio, consumida pela culpa e pelo medo. Desde o momento em que Potter saíra pela porta com seu sobretudo bege, e ela lembrara-se do código para missões verdadeiramente perigosas, que ele acabara de usar, não conseguia parar de pensar que o moreno morrera. Ele morrera, e era tudo culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse brigado com ele, ele provavelmente não teria saído numa missão suicida, especialmente com ela grávida. Se não tivesse brigado com ele, ele não estaria tão acabado, devastado e miseravelmente puto da vida, e não cometeria loucuras no campo de batalha enquanto na sua missão suicida. Ficou aquelas longas horas se xingando, xingando Potter, xingando seu eu-futuro e a todos em quem podia pensar, até que não tinha mais ninguém em quem colocar a culpa além de si mesma. E ficou ali, passeando entre o estúdio e sua grande poltrona, os sofás estufados da sala e a cama de seu quarto, preocupada e grávida em demasia, brigando consigo mesma por não ter conseguido enxergar de uma vez o lado bom de Potter. E, enquanto comia todo o estoque de pão que encontrou, começou a deduzir as qualidades de Potter, tentando por tudo que era mais sagrado ver alguém bom nele, para ter algo a dizer no funeral, enquanto sua esposa. Pensou no que escrever na carta para seu eu-futuro, e no que escrever na carta para Dumbledore, onde explicaria que era do passado e que queria voltar para sua vida de direito. E pensou em maneiras de consolar os pobres Marotos, que ficariam sem um amigo. E enquanto pensava em como encarar o fato de que Remus Lupin, o sempre doce e gentil Remus Lupin era um lobisomem, ouviu batidas na porta, e sentiu o coração afundar. Tinha uma certeza obscura de que era o Ministério vindo trazer o corpo de James Potter, seu defunto marido.

Andou rapidamente até a porta, e a escancarou com um gesto brusco da varinha; estava pálida, descabelada e semi-nua, os olhos verdes desfocados e preocupados. Não se parecia em nada com ela mesma, e enquanto Sirius a encarou através do portal, sentiu pena. Sabia do que estava acontecendo entre Lily e James naqueles últimos dias, e seu amigo estivera em sua casa quando recebera a carta de Dumbledore, informando sobre a missão pela Ordem. Sirius sabia de seus deveres enquanto melhor amigo de James, e sorriu calmamente para Lily.

"Bom dia, Lils" ele passou pela porta e a fechou, andando sem convite até a cozinha. Sentia que Lily o seguia, e isso era sempre um bom sinal. Ela ainda não estava completamente louca.

"Onde está o James?" foi a primeira pergunta dela, e ele se viu sorrindo contra a própria vontade; aqueles dois eram tão ridiculamente óbvios.

"Missão da Ordem" ele respondeu em um tom sóbrio, ao que ele viu ela se sentar à mesa com um suspiro triste. Colocou as sacolas no balcão da pia e começou o trabalho de abastecimento "Eu fiz compras" ele acrescentou, ao que ela pareceu suspirar mais uma vez.

"Você acha que ele morreu?" ela perguntou, e ele se forçou a rir. James podia muito que bem ter morrido, especialmente estando tão moribundo quanto estivera quando saíra de sua casa, mas era seu trabalho mantê-la calma, especialmente com ela estando tão grávida quanto estava. Tirou um pacote de pão de dentro de uma sacola e começou a empilhar garrafas de leite dentro da geladeira.

"Ele é o James, Lily. Ele não morre. Você já tentou várias vezes matá-lo, e se ele não morreu, é porque não tem como" amassou duas sacolinhas de plástico e mirou o lixo, fazendo uma cesta. Finalmente levantou os olhos para Lily e sorriu teatricalmente "Pare de se preocupar" ela não disse nada por um tempo, apenas apoiou o rosto nas mãos e ficou olhando para o vazio. Sirius lhe deu um tapinha amigável nas costas e começou a ir para a sala quando sentiu uma mãozinha lhe segurando o pulso; a ruiva tremia levemente.

"Nós estávamos brigados. Ele acha que eu o odeio de novo. Ele nunca vai me perdoar" e depois de uma pausa "_Eu_ nunca vou me perdoar. Se ele morrer, sabe" Lily estava se sentindo tão miserável quanto nunca, e Sirius era um péssimo mentiroso. Quanto mais ele tentava fazer as coisas parecerem corriqueiras, mais ela sentia o pânico e o medo nas veias.

"Ele não vai morrer, Lils" Lily sentiu um braço pesado pousando sobre seus ombros, e percebeu que Sirius lhe abraçava; encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, lutando contra a culpa, mas sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos.

Não tomou conta de quanto tempo passou ali, encostada em Sirius, chorando, mas quando finalmente se soltou do abraço, cada músculo de seu corpo doía, e sua mente implorava por uma soneca; passara a noite em claro, e estava terrivelmente cansada.

"Eu acho que eu vou dormir... 'Tô completamente acabada..." e depois, como um raio, o pensamento lhe ocorreu, e ela levantou os olhos para Sirius, preocupada "Você não acha que o James vai voltar enquanto eu durmo, acha?" Sirius balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. Não tinha nem mesmo certeza de se James voltaria, estando ele no estado que estava quando partiu.

"Ele iria querer que você estivesse bem, descansada e saudável" sorriu para ela e a ajudou a levantar; se fosse necessário, a arrastaria até o quarto, e conhecendo Lily como conhecia, talvez realmente fosse. Mas para a grande surpresa do Maroto, ela se deixou levar, parecendo anestesiada e tonta. Sirius a colocou na cama e jogou a coberta sobre ela "Você vai ficar bem, Lils?" ela abanou a cabeça positivamente, e seus olhos já estavam muito pesados, as pálpebras fechando devagar. Sirius sentiu alívio dentro dele e, sem muita enrolação, foi embora, deixando a ruiva sozinha com seu sono e sua culpa.

Ela dormiu por um longo tempo, e quando acordou, já estava escuro lá fora. A casa inteira estava em silêncio, e ela sentia um aperto dentro do peito; James ainda não voltara. E se ele estivesse morto, era puramente sua culpa. Ela acabara com a vida de conto de fadas de seu eu-futuro, e acabara com a vida de James.

Rolou na cama, e então, decidida a acabar com seu sofrimento, e a socar James assim que pudesse, por impor esse sofrimento a ela, levantou-se e foi até a biblioteca. Acharia um meio de sair dali o mais rápido possível, custasse o que custasse. Aquela vida ridícula havia passado do limite, e ela precisava de novo do stress infantil dos NIEM's e de James flertando com ela, sem que tivesse que se sentir culpada por dar foras nele. Queria sua antiga vida de volta, e a conseguiria.

Entrou no estúdio e encarou a pilha enfadonha de livros velhos que estava sobre a mesa, e partiu para a estante, muito mais decidida do que jamais estivera antes numa empreitada por sua antiga vida; olhou para os títulos de vinte e sete livros, e quando finalmente alcançou o vigésimo oitavo (_Lições que Devemos Aprender_, por Anna Brogoshaw), sentiu uma cosquinha engraçada na boca do estômago, e o puxou da estante, certa de que ele continha as respostas para todas as suas perguntas. Sua incisão naquela vida fora uma lição, certo? Então deveria estar naquele livro.

Sentou-se na grande poltrona, puxando os joelhos para cima e apoiando o livro pesado neles, e abriu a primeira página. Havia uma dedicatória.

_Lily,_

_Na vida, fazemos vários sacrifícios. Você, mais do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça, sabe disso. Você foi quem cuidou da sua casa enquanto criança, e quem cuidou dessa nossa casa enquanto adulta. Você é quem se casou comigo (e lá existe um sacrifício pior do que esse?), e teve de conviver com minhas manias ridículas e meus grandes defeitos. Você é quem um dia vai ser mãe dos meus filhos, e isso também parece injustamente horrível. Mas, acima de todos esses sacrifícios, você fez um ainda maior por mim. Você desistiu do seu sonho, para me dar o meu. Você desistiu de ser Auror para que eu pudesse ser. Você foi incrível, e continua sendo._

_Eu sabia desde sempre que você seria incrível, não importava que profissão escolhesse. E hoje, você é a mais renomada historiadora de feitiços que existe, e todos te respeitam tremendamente. Mas não era isso que você queria ser, não foi para isso que você sempre se preparou. Você é uma Auror, aí dentro, e sempre vai ser, e é por isso que é tão brilhante na Ordem. Mas ser historiadora mágica foi um grande passo para você ser tão brilhante, e eu acho que você nunca compreendeu isso completamente._

_Então, como seu marido, eu me vi na posição de te dar algo para clarear a mente. E aqui está. Esse livro é famoso por ser tremendamente esclarecedor, e eu espero que ele esclareça para você as vias que a trouxeram onde você está. Afinal, cada escolha implica em uma ação, e cada ação é um tijolo na parede de quem somos. E Merlim sabe que você é uma parede e tanto._

_Do sempre seu,_

_Jamisey._

Lily piscou os olhos. Ninguém nunca soubera que ela queria ser Auror. Ela não contara a nenhum dos amigos, e poucas vezes sequer admitira para si mesma. Sabia que era um sonho quase impossível para ela, mas ali estava James, dizendo que ela era brilhante, e que provavelmente teria conseguido, não fosse por ter desistido de tudo por ele. E ela desistira de tudo por ele. Desistira de sua carreira, e de se casar com George Harrison, e agora estava carregando o filho de Berzebu, tudo porque aparentemente amava James Potter.

Balançou a cabeça e a apoiou no encosto da poltrona. O cansaço havia voltado, e era um cansaço de si mesma. Era tão ridícula. Havia desistido de tudo para se casar com um homem que partia sem maiores explicações, a deixando doente de preocupação em casa, e grávida. Havia desistido de ser a pessoa que sempre sonhara ser, para se tornar uma mulher que vivia para um homem. Era _tão_ ridícula.

Enfiou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar de vergonha. Tornara-se tudo o que havia se prometido não ser, e não havia mais volta. Estava casada com James, embuchada pelo demônio e não tinha dizer sobre a locação da escova de cabelos. Tudo estava perdido. E ela amava aquele imbecil.

Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto seriamente, enquanto cogitava as razões pelas quais havia feito tamanha besteira. Por que havia se deixado apaixonar por James? Por que havia parado de tomar a poção, e se deixara engravidar? Por que brigara com James no meio dessa maldita guerra?

Baixou os olhos e os pousou sobre o livro, vendo o garrancho carinhoso do marido ali, e um sentimento morno se apoderou dela. Ela o amava, então ser quem não queria até que valia a pena.

E de uma maneira ridiculamente lenta, enquanto ela relia as palavras do marido, ela começou a se perguntar o que fazia com aquele livro específico no colo. E outra pergunta, instintiva, se apoderou de sua mente: por que estava pensando aquelas coisas? Mas que coisas?, se perguntou silenciosamente, curiosa com o que seria errado o suficiente para seu inconsciente bater à porta. E a realidade das coisas começaram a aparecer, e ela percebeu que raios estava errado.

Estava se confundindo com a Lily do futuro. Estava pensando como a Lily do futuro. Estava se preocupando como a Lily do futuro. Estava sendo SÁDICA que nem a Lily do futuro.

Pulou da cadeira, deixando o livro cair no chão, e percebeu que gritava. Desde quando ela pensava que amava James Potter? E que queria bem a ele? E que _ela_ havia feito sacrifícios por aquele casamento estúpido? _Ela_ não havia feito nada. _Ela_ não havia se casado com Potter. Ela _nunca_ se casaria com Potter. Ele era o último projeto de ser humano que ela jamais teria em mente caso decidisse se casar. Ela o _ODIAVA_!!

Andou até a cozinha, puxou uma das recentemente adquiridas garrafas de leite, e começou a beber em gordos goles. O que ela estava pensando? Potter que morresse! Ele não merecia sua atenção mais que uma mosca. Ele era horrível. Nojento. Estúpido. Bruto. Feio.

Algo no fundo da sua mente protestou - ele não era feio não! – mas ela o ignorou resolutamente, e jogou a garrafa de leite vazia para o outro lado da cozinha, a raiva fluindo. Deu alguns passos pesados na direção da biblioteca, pronta para achar um jeito de sair daquele lugar infernal, e puxou o livro para si, passando as páginas furiosamente.

E então, seus olhos pousaram no topo de uma página.

_Trocas de Consciência_.

O gelo começou a se espalhar do coração para as pontas dos dedos de Lily, e ela sentiu-se sorrir, apesar do medo de baixar os olhos e encontrar uma página em branco. Encarou o título por um longo tempo, tremendo levemente, parcialmente esquecendo o fato de que James estava desaparecido, e então deu uma risadinha baixa e rouca, e passou os olhos pela página, feliz por encontrar letras, e imagens com fórmulas de como realizar um feitiço. Seu coração pulou uma, duas, três batidas, e ela começou a rir mais alto.

Parecia completamente maluca.

E, com um grande suspiro, ela piscou algumas vezes e começou a ler o que a página tinha a dizer.

_TROCAS DE CONSCIÊNCIA_

_Um dos passos para se compreender melhor sua estrada, é se lembrar quem você foi um dia, ou ver quem você vai ser. Para tanto, existe um feitiço extremamente complicado, que só deve ser usado em casos extremos (quando você está completamente sem rumo). Não posso estressar suficientemente o quão ridiculamente complicado é esse feitiço, Lily, então nem tente fazer em casa. Esqueça. Você está presa nessa vida até eu decidir que pode sair._

_Você achou que podia ser mais esperta que eu, mas eu sou mais velha, como mostra a ruga, e eu sei uma coisa ou duas a mais que você. E eu te conheço. Quão patética! Pensar que eu teria o livro com o feitiço em casa! Onde James podia encontrar!!! POUPE-ME, LILYETA!_

_De qualquer modo, querida eu-do-passado, não adianta procurar. Eu trouxe o exemplar comigo para os anos setenta. E ele vai ficar preso aqui até eu dizer o contrário. Como ele foi escrito em 1027, não existe um segundo exemplar. Esqueça. Então, amada, relaxe e goze, porque eu aprendi o dom da paciência, e posso esperar por um longo tempo até que você veja que James é muito mais do que um imbecil que podia escrever um livro sobre cantadas baratas e chantagem emocional. Ele é um homem e tanto, e merece o seu respeito. E até você aprender a ser eu, você não vai sair dessa vida. Se acostume._

_Beijos da sempre sua, Lily Potter._

_GRÁFICO DO FEITIÇO _

_Só de felicidade, aqui vai o feitiço de aparatação; eu não quero que você acabe com o meu pó-de-flú..._

Era demais para Lily. Ela fechou o livro com força e o jogou na mesa, cheia de exasperação. Quem aquele maldito eu do futuro pensava que era para pregar uma peça dessas? Estava cansada daquela merda de vida, e nunca havia pedido para trocar de lugar com ela, então não precisava ficar presa ali. Podia voltar para casa. Precisava voltar para casa. _Tinha_ de voltar para casa.

Sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, e segurou com força os braços da poltrona; queria gritar, fugir, se esconder para sempre. Não queria estar ali. Queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Fechou os olhos com força, os espremeu, e começou a perceber algo novo dentro dela. Suspirando entre as lágrimas, ficou de pé e saiu da biblioteca.

O enjôo voltara. O bebê queria lhe avisar que ainda estava ali. Que estava vivo. Que ela estava grávida, e que não havia muito que ela podia fazer além de aceitar esse fato e viver com ele.

Sentou no chão, em frente à privada e vomitou. E depois de passar quase duas horas no banheiro, saiu e se arrastou escadas acima, até o quarto, onde deitou na cama e abraçou a barriga, se encolhendo inteira no meio da bagunça de cobertas e lençóis. Estava sozinha, e não tinha como voltar para casa, para seus amigos, e para a Sarah ativista, e para os eternos julgamentos pela guarda de Christina, e para as aulas patéticas de Slughorn. Estava presa com grilhões ao casamento com James, e àquele pequeno bebê na sua barriga.

Revirou na cama por horas, sentindo mais e mais pena de si mesma a cada minuto e, por fim, começou a pensar em James, e nele morto por sua culpa. A vergonha se apoderou dela novamente, mas dessa vez por ser tão fraca; James precisava dela, ela precisava pensar que ele estava bem, até ele voltar inteiro para casa, não importava o quanto ela o odiava – ou melhor, desgostava, agora – e ela havia sido fraca e egoísta, pensando apenas em largar tudo para trás e trazer a desavisada Lily do futuro de volta para sua vida. Sentiu-se culpada, e envergonhada, e embaraçada, e se enrolou mais na cama, enquanto lá fora o sol nascia sob uma cortina de nuvens pesadas e escuras.

Por volta do meio-dia estava pálida e tremula mais uma vez, e desceu as escadas para comer alguma coisa, enquanto o barulho da chuva acariciava seus ouvidos, tentando acalma-la, tentando fazer ela se sentir menos culpada por coisas que não devia. E então, ela foi até o estúdio e puxou o livro que a Lily do futuro lhe separara – _Histórias Para Assustar Pais de Primeira Viagem_ - e começou a lê-lo, sem realmente prestar atenção nas palavras.

Finalmente, ao meio-dia, houveram batidas na porta, e ela levantou de um salto, parecendo ainda pior do que no dia anterior. James estava desaparecido há dois dias, e agora era quase uma certeza para ela: ele morrera. Correu e abriu a porta, apenas para revelar três Marotos sorridentes.

Sirius, Remus e Peter entraram sem pedir licença, falando dos mais diferentes assuntos, e criando uma cacofonia irritante dentro da casa; de alguma maneira, apesar disso, o coração de Lily se aqueceu, e ela abriu um sorrisinho frouxo para eles.

"Bom dia, meninos" Remus e Peter se jogaram nos sofás da sala, perguntando sobre o bebê e sobre o gosto do vômito, enquanto Sirius ia alegremente até a cozinha, arranjar algo para comer na geladeira. Lily se sentou num tapete em frente à lareira, o corpo mole, e se encostou contra o mantel.

"Mas tem gosto de vômito normal?" Peter insistia, ao que Lily ria baixinho e balbuciava 'sim, Peter, gosto de vômito normal...', e Sirius havia voltado da cozinha com três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e um pacote de salgadinhos. Deu as cervejas para os meninos, abriu o salgadinho e enfiou uma mãozada na boca. Ainda soltando farelos, ele se virou para Lily e lhe sorriu.

"Voxê fa bem, Lilefa?" ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Não tem saída, né?" ela murmurou e deu de ombros. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas "Eu estou mesmo casada com James" quando ela abriu os olhos, os Marotos enxergaram algo que os preocupou, e Remus pulou de pé na mesma hora, resolvido a sair para pegar algumas roupas para ela; quando ela estava mal assim – parecida com a Murta-Que-Geme, de uma maneira horripilante – só havia uma pessoa que podia a fazer ficar melhor, além de James.

Lily se viu perdida em um furacão de braços e pernas, de uma hora para outra; Remus jogou um vestido e um casaco sobre ela, e os três Marotos a arrastaram para fora da casa, carregando uma garrafa de leite, e aparataram. Lily chegou no destino xingando as mães de todos os três, puta da vida com eles e consigo mesma por ter se deixado levar.

Não percebeu, de primeira, onde estavam, apenas foi se deixando ser arrastada por um gramado macio e bem aparado, e ao redor de um lago, e então, levantou os olhos e se viu encarando intermináveis paredes de pedra polida, parcamente escondidas pela névoa, e sorriu.

"Hogwarts" ela murmurou, e Sirius, ao seu lado, parecia contente consigo mesmo; haviam acertado no tratamento.

"Isso mesmo. Hogwarts" Remus disse, enquanto a ajudava a subir os degraus de pedra que a levariam para dentro de sua casa, sua eterna casa. Ela foi andando pelos corredores com os Marotos por um longo tempo, até que eles pararam e Lily viu eles se encarando "Alguém sabe a senha?" Remus soltou, ao que Pedro começou a rir desembestado. Lily olhou para cima e viu a gárgula que dava passagem para a porta de Dumbledore.

Seu coração se encheu de ternura, por Hogwarts, pelos Marotos, por Dumbledore. Ela sorriu, e olhou para eles.

"Me levem para casa" ela disse, ao que os três pararam, a encarando e piscando como corujas altistas.

"Como assim?" Sirius a encarou, e ela sorriu, se abraçando e fechando o casaco melhor ao redor do seu corpo. Estava tremendo um pouco, e o enjôo começava a dar sinais de que queria aparecer.

"Eu quero ir para casa. Não quero conversar com ninguém. Nem com Dumbledore. Eu só quero ir para casa e esperar o corpo do James" Sirius empalideceu, e Remus se engasgou com o ar; Peter parecia prestes a desmaiar.

"Ele morreu?" Peter perguntou, ao que Lily sorriu, tremula, e baixou os olhos, encarando os próprios pés mal cobertos por chinelos velhos.

"Depois de dois dias? Acho que sim" ela suspirou, e sentiu o braço pesado de Sirius mais uma vez sobre seu ombro, e fechou os olhos com força "Me levem para casa, assim eu posso apreciar melhor minha viuvez" e então Remus riu.

"Ah, Lily, o James sempre desaparece por dias a fio... Por que você está tresloucada dessa vez?" Sirius pareceu tomar a palavra, dando um passo formal na direção de Remus.

"Por que ela queria se divorciar do James" e depois de uma pausa e um sorriso traquinas "Para se casar com a privada. Foi demais para o pobre Pontas" virou-se para Lily com um sorriso, e a encontrou rindo entre lágrimas "Lily, vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas dê um alô para Dumbledore, já que estamos aqui mesmo" ele estendeu para ela a garrafa de leite, e ela tirou a tampa e deu um gole, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

"Você acha que ele ainda está vivo?" ela perguntou, ao que Sirius sorriu mais uma vez.

"Eu espero, sinceramente, que ele tenha morrido, para que nós, Marotos restantes, possamos brigar pela sua mão em casamento" passou um braço por cima dos ombros dela e bagunçou seu cabelo ruivo um pouco mais do que já estava "Não se esqueça que, assim que a gente matar a minha mãe, eu vou receber minha herança polpuda" Lily sorriu, e levantou os olhos para a gárgula. Algo dentro dela - talvez seu eu-futuro – lhe dizia que Dumbledore seria sempre uma boa idéia. Com um suspiro, viu sua boca se abrindo para revelar a senha.

"Fondue de Limão" se viu murmurando, e depois mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto os três Marotos a encaravam, e ela dava de ombros, constrangida. Começou a subir as escadas rolantes com passos lentos, uma sensação morna se esgueirando dentro dela.

A sala de Dumbledore tendia a ser intimidante para a maioria das pessoas, mas quando você passa sete anos indo e vindo dela, seja para receber broncas ou detenções por mau comportamento perto de James Potter ou responder para os professores, seja para saber suas obrigações enquanto monitora-chefe ou prêmios por notas altas, ela perde um pouco dessa aura assustadora. Com o tempo, os geringonças de Dumbledore, a fênix e as cadeiras de espaldar alto, próximas dos quadros dos antigos diretores, tornaram-se quase que aconchegantes para Lily; ela encarava as paredes com tanto reconhecimento e calma que poderia tentar se passar por uma diretora extremamente jovem. Ela apreciava os sons suaves que saiam dos objetos nas estantes, e o calor morno que emanava da lareira super-crescida que ficava próxima a porta. Ela gostava de todos os aspectos, inclusive dos murmúrios constantes dos antigos quadros, enquanto os ex-diretores fofocavam entre si. Sentia-se, de uma maneira quase imprópria, em casa naquela sala, e o sorriso paternal de Dumbledore – que ela vira pela primeira vez depois de receber aquela carta amaldiçoada que lhe contara da morte do pai – sempre lhe aquecia o coração. Ele tinha a aparência de um vovô muito bonzinho quando a encarava assim.

Então quando, naquele dia pesado, Lily se esgueirou para dentro da sala, carregando uma garrafa de leite consumida pela metade, e viu aquele sorriso tão familiar, o sentimento mais próximo de alívio que ela podia ter naquelas circunstâncias a preencheu.

Dumbledore se levantou, e as roupas ridículas pareciam descabidas diante do olhar terno.

"Bom dia, Lily" ela piscou; estava desacostumada a ser tratada pelo primeiro nome por Dumbledore. Ele pousou uma mão de dedos compridos no ombro dela, e a conduziu da maneira mais suave até uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa dele. Ela se sentou, ainda confusa.

"Bom... Bom dia" ele deu a volta na mesa e, com um gesto quase teatral, sentou-se.

"Vejo que está ainda mais grávida do que na semana passada" ela franziu as sobrancelhas; Dumbledore já sabia que ela estava grávida de James Potter. Ótimo.

"Estou. E meu suposto marido está desaparecido" levantou a garrafa de leite e tomou um gole "Essa minha vida é simplesmente brilhante, não acha?" pousou os olhos verdes nos azuis de Dumbledore, e ele abriu um sorriso sábio; depois, ele se abaixou um pouco e abriu uma gaveta na sua escrivaninha.

"Aqui está. Do jeito como você me pediu" ele se levantou e estendeu uma carta à Lily, e ela sentiu-se borbulhar por dentro; seu eu-futuro fora longe demais. Usar Dumbledore de coruja? Precisava ser completamente insana para ter essa idéia.

"Eu não quero ler carta alguma" ela murmurou de volta, e Dumbledore deu uma risadinha que o fez parecer cento e cinqüenta anos mais jovem.

"Eu tinha me esquecido de quão terrível você podia ser, Lily Evans" ele balançou a cabeça sorridente, e colocou a carta na frente da ruiva "Você ainda tem muito que crescer. Leia essa carta, ela vai te ajudar" mas Lily perdera total interesse na carta, e estava piscando, estática. Dumbledore soava como... Como se soubesse demais.

"Lily Evans?" ela perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas; todos a chamavam de Lily Potter, naquela vida ridícula.

"Não é esse seu nome?" ele perguntou, e apoiou os dedos indicadores um no outro, e depois os encostou curiosamente na boca, de modo a parecer pensativo; Lily piscou ainda mais, sua semelhança com luzes de Natal desembestadas aumentando sistematicamente.

"Eu... Eu sou Lily Potter, não sou?" ela perguntou, ao que Dumbledore riu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça; depois, com um suspiro, ele a encarou, e seus olhos azuis faiscavam de uma maneira amedrontadora.

"Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não, certo?"

* * *

NA: Eu juro que tentei, pessoal. Eu fiz o meu melhor e mais um pouco... Eu tentei cortar esse capítulo e torna-lo o menos enfadonho possível, mas a tristeza em uma fic de comédia geralmente não tem espaço, e essa história não é apenas uma comédia, e tinha de abrir espaço para essa tristeza, que é uma daquelas tristezas essenciais. Então me desculpem se foi pesado, se foi longo, se foi triste, se não fez com que vocês rissem (apesar de eu amar aparições do Sirius, a qualquer momento); eu fiz o meu melhor e espero que vocês tenham gostado (ou ao menos tragado). Geralmente este capítulo vem acompanhado de comentários de ódio profundo pela Lily do futuro, então eu vou compreender plenamente se vocês forem bastante criativos nas maneiras de fazê-la sofrer. A tortura mais criativa recebe dedicação do próximo capítulo... huahauhau Agora as reviews: 

Oliivia, eu espero que você entenda as consequências de não-atualização que vem com a minha morte... Pense duas vezes antes de me matar! huahuahua E o Harry já é complexado... Eu não preciso tratar James e Lily direitinho, então! huahuahua Bem, as boas notícias é que o próximo capítulo é melhor!! YAY!

AnnaMel, obrigada por perceber este detalhe adorável da história de James... Quem sabe um dia eu acabe escrevendo uma shortfic contando sobre seu primeiro beijo, porque eu acho completamente curioso que ele tenha sido com a Murta-Que-Geme... /mas pense em como isso explica a obsessão da Murta pelo Harry!/ hauhauhaa Eu garanto com todo o meu coração que logo, logo a Lily vai perceber mais no James e vai baixar a bola... huahuahau

KiNe Evans, isso se chama "cortar na hora certa para as pessoas quererem ler o próximo capítulo". É maldade, mas é um recurso comum entre os escritores mais sádicos, como eu... hauhauhaua Seja bem vinda, leitora nova-velha, é um prazer ter uma review sua aqui!!! Continue aparecendo, porque eu adoro elogios, e os seus são lindos!

Pikena, siiim, eu atualizo rápido... Minha fic já está escrita, vê? Fica mais fácil assim... hauhauhau E não chore não, vai dar tudo certo... A Lily sofreu e o James também, mas dizem os guias de boa literatura que não existe recompensa sem provação. hauhauah Obrigada pelos elogios e entre para o fã-clube "James? Ô lá em casa!"!!

Mrs.Na Potter, eu senti sua falta! Não deixe de comentar neste capítulo! hauhua Para compensar a judiação do James, eu judiei um pouco da Lily... Mas pense pelo lado positivo! O Sirius apareceu! E quanto a sua fic, eu estou no capítulo dez, e lendo mais a cada dia... Se minha recuperação não me mantivesse mais afastada do computador do que eu acho saudável, eu já teria terminado de ler a fic e comentado, mas como a recuperação é um porre, eu não consigo passar muito tempo no computador sem morrer de dor... Mas espere o comentário logo!

Mel.Bel.louca, sua comparação com "Maria do Bairro" não podia ser mais sensata ou bem-colocada! huahuaahu Pobrezito do James... Talvez eu devesse mudar o nome do meio dele? James Maria Potter? huahauhaua Agora respira fundo, engole sua vontade de me matar depois desse capítulo e espera o próximo, porque eu prometo acender uma vela no escuro!

Mary M Evans, acho que ninguém gosta de ver o James surtando... Ele é um cara muito legal, extremamente paciente e incrivelmente incrível, e para colocar ele numa situação onde ele surta você tem de apertar todos os botões errados... huahua Mas a Lily fez isso, e agora ela passou um capítulo sofrendo por causa disso... Mas eu prometo melhoras, especialmente depois desse elogio feliz que você colocou na review/abraça Mary/ Obrigada mesmoooo!! Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz ao ver que você acha que eu mereci ganhar... Eu estava concorrendo com DIANA PRALLON! hauhauahua Anyways... Eu não vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez, mas vou postar, em sua homenagem, dois capítulos em vinte e quatro horas!

Camila Carvalho, primeiro eu tenho de mandar fazer a camiseta "Sra. Potter", mas eu prometo que um dia você recebe! huahuahau Quanto a frase "EU VOU TE MATAR...", minha Beta-reader, MariS2, me ensinou repetidas vezes... A quantidade de vezes que ela me xingou, maldizeu e disse que ia me matar me deixou bem preparada para postar essa fic aqui no hauhauhaua Quanto a sua pergunta, a resposta está no sneack-peak a seguir, então divirta-se! hauhaua Espero que as aparições do Sirius - e Marotos em geral - tenham sido o suficiente para te deixar minimamente feliz com esse capítulo... E pense assim: a Lily-coração-de-pedra teve um capítulo inteirinho para se arrepender de dizer aquelas palavras estúpidas! E agora são apenas seis capítulos... Bluh...

Thaty, realmente, a vida da Lily não e fácil... Mas pense bem: ela não facilita nem pra ela mesma nem para o James! hauhauhaua Anyways, a partir de agora ela vai facilitar um pouco, então cruzemos os dedos e esperemos pelo melhor! huahuahua Anyways... Fanfic continuada! xP

Ok, um sneack-peak do próximo capítulo... LUMUS/acende uma vela no escuro/

_Ficou chorando por um longo tempo, e quando ela finalmente dormiu, a chuva já havia se abrandado, e parecia cair mais devagar e suavemente, como que dançando. Quando James finalmente voltou, a chuva havia se transformado em neve, e havia se grudado carinhosamente nos cabelos e nos cílios dele, e quando ele se abaixou sobre o sofá, ele tremia, e seus lábios estavam secos e roxos._

_Lily estava afundada em almofadas e enrolada em um casaco de lã fino, as pernas praticamente de fora, o vestido enrolado quase até a cintura; ela também tremia, e apesar de já ser quase noite, e várias horas terem se passado desde a hora em que adormecera, ainda havia sinais de que ela havia chorado. James se curvou sobre ela, pousou sua mão sobre a dela que segurava a vivita carinhosamente, abriu espaço e se deitou, a envolvendo nos braços ridiculamente quentes, talvez quentes demais para tal projeto patético de ser humano..._

E se alguém se atrever a não elogiar o melhor sneack-peak que eu já coloquei em um capítulo, eu JURO que bato!! hauhauhauha /baba levemente no James/ BEIJOOOOOS!!! E reviewwws!


	12. FF Mode On: Facing Fears

**Capítulo 11 –**_**FF Mode On: Facing Fears**_

A maioria das pessoas normais é apenas forçada a encarar seus passados desastrosos, sabendo dos erros que cometeu, e sabendo que não há maneira alguma pela qual possa mudar esses erros, a não ser que consiga roubar um vira-tempo do Ministério. Eu, ao contrário das pessoas normais, com vidas simples e pouco confusas, sou forçada a conviver com meu futuro. Eu acordo todas as manhãs, sabendo que me casarei com um ser intragável e porco, que não consegue manter suas roupas limpas nem que sua vida dependa disso; eu que farei o café da manhã, sabendo que tenho um emprego que eu nunca quis ter; eu que limparei uma casa que eu sei é minha, enquanto tento lidar com o fato de que estarei grávida do mesmo ser porco com quem divido a cama, e lidarei com o fato de que deixei de sentir nojo desse ser porco por tempo o suficiente para deixá-lo me engravidar.

Essa sou eu. A pessoa com um futuro promissor, que conseguiu estragá-lo. E a pessoa que está presa nesse futuro até que a pessoa que vivia essa vida miserável sinta saudades de limpar privadas e passar o dia espirrando em cima de livros velhos. Conheçam o ser mais patético da face da Terra: Lily Evans. Ou melhor... Lily Evans Potter.

Bluh. Eu nunca vou gostar desse nome.

* * *

_Lílian,_

_Se você está com Dumbledore, já sabe que ele sabe quem você é. Eu estive com ele semana passada, e entreguei essa carta enquanto contava sobre o meu plano. Ele o achou brilhante, de uma maneira que apenas Dumbledore poderia acha - ou eu também, claro. Dumbledore, então, aceitou não saber como o feitiço funcionava, e eu levei o livro comigo, como você já deveria saber, então ele não sabe como te ajudar. Ele apenas vai estar aí para você, como ele sempre esteve aí para mim, e vai ser bom para você como sempre foi bom para mim. Aliás, se você está com Dumbledore, é porque se deixou ser arrastada pelos Marotos, e se você foi arrastada pelos Marotos, é porque não está bem. Então confie em Dumbledore, ele sabe como te fazer se sentir melhor quando James desaparece numa das missões para a Ordem._

_Agora, sobre a Ordem da Fênix... Você já ouviu falar dela. Claro, nunca com esse nome, mas a Ordem é relativamente famosa no mundo dos que querem ser Aurores. A Ordem da Fênix é um grupo que atua contra Voldemort, e que tem sua existência marcada próxima da queda de Grindewald. Ela foi criada por Dumbledore, e é simplesmente brilhante no quesito de criar esquemas e acabar com os planos dos Comensais da Morte. Você faz parte dos estrategistas, normalmente, e James é um dos homens de campo. E, é claro, como todo grupo que luta contra os Comensais, tanto os estrategistas quanto os homens de campo estão sujeitos a terem mortes doloridas em um momento ou outro, de uma maneira ou de outra. Eu e James tínhamos pleno conhecimento disso quando entramos na Ordem, então não tente mudar a cabeça dele – ela já está feita, e James consegue ser um tanto quanto obstinado quando se fala sobre seus ideais. Tente entender, eu e James queremos um mundo livre de maldade no qual criar nossos filhos – inclusive esse que você está carregando neste dado momento – e a única maneira de fazer parte da paz, de verdade, é fazer parte da guerra. Portanto, nós lutamos, lutamos com unhas e dentes para acabar com essa loucura. Você não entende quão terrível o mundo está, mas vai entender. Fale com Dumbledore._

_Isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer para você por enquanto._

_Fale com Dumbledore._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Potter._

Lily encarou a folha de pergaminho, que havia se amassado levemente entre seus dedos, os olhos desfocados e opacos. Dumbledore estudou sua figura, parecendo interessado - não sabia o que Lílian havia escrito na carta – e esperou. Esperou por longos minutos, enquanto as palavras da carta se repetiam como uma música fúnebre em sua cabeça. _'...sujeitos a mortes doloridas em um momento ou outro, de um jeito ou de outro...'_ e a imagem de James morto aparecia envolvida por essas palavras, e ela tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que o marido de seu eu-futuro morrera, e era tudo sua culpa.

Finalmente, Lily largou as cartas e enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Quando sua voz saiu, foi abafada e rouca, e Dumbledore se pegou sorrindo diante disso.

"Ele morreu" a ruiva suspirou, e o homem mais velho se levantou lentamente do lugar, estendendo uma mão e a colocando gentilmente no ombro dela, que tremia da maneira mais leve.

"Não, ele não morreu" Lily podia sentir uma onda de calor gentil e suave se estendendo pelo corpo, partindo da mão ossuda de Dumbledore, e levantou os olhos verdes para encarar os azuis dele. Havia algo brilhante lá no fundo, e ela sentiu como se não houvesse segredos que ela pudesse guardar dele e, com um suspiro triste, ela se endireitou na cadeira e puxou a garrafa de leite, de onde tomou mais um gole. Por alguma razão, o líquido branco não conseguia afastar essa dor, especificamente.

"Ele morreu" ela murmurou mais uma vez, e limpou o bigode com as costas das mãos. Dumbledore lhe sorriu gentilmente, e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado. A ruiva finalmente notou que ele segurava alguma coisa numa das mãos, a que não estava em seu ombro, e suas sobrancelhas se levantaram contra sua própria vontade – mas, de novo, seu corpo estava em rebelião, e ela não tinha dizer sobre suas ações.

"Ele está vivo" Dumbledore se estendeu e confiou o objeto nas mãos finas de Lily, e ela o segurou por um instante, os olhos ainda presos nos de Dumbledore, antes de checar o que era.

Encontrou uma esfera, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude, deslizando suavemente entre seus dedos; o toque era acetinado, contra sua pele, e era quase como se a esfera transparente estivesse tentando conforta-la. Era morna, e algo parecido como uma luz – talvez fosse mais como um brilho – faiscava levemente dentro dela. Não iluminava nada, apenas pulsava, como um coração ou uma vida. Observando melhor, encontrou algo que se parecia com uma rachadura, perdida no brilho espectral, e se viu suspirando.

"Ele está vivo" Dumbledore afirmou mais uma vez, mas Lily se encontrou surda às palavras dele; encarava a bolinha como se hipnotizada, e havia acabado de perceber que por toda a esfera haviam os mais leves entalhos de escritas. Suspirou, e sentiu-se de repente mais leve.

"Eu sei" ela murmurou de volta, para o próprio espanto, e então baixou as mãos, fechando os dedos ao redor da esfera morna, e levantou os olhos para encarar Dumbledore, que sorria mais gentilmente do que nunca.

"Isso é uma _vivita_" ele esclareceu, e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente; já havia lido sobre elas nas aulas de feitiços, mas não se lembra especificamente o que faziam ou como eram feitas. Esperou por uma continuação, e ela veio "Ela vai existir enquanto James estiver vivo" ele acenou uma mão para cima de sua mesa, onde havia um cálice de vidro recheado de bolinhas idênticas "Eu tenho um para cada membro da Ordem... Eu assumo que você já saiba o que é a Ordem da Fênix?" ela afirmou, balançando a cabeça, e Dumbledore se levantou lentamente, andando de volta para sua cadeira, e esquecendo propositalmente a vivita na mão de Lily "É necessário que eu saiba como estão os membros... Portanto eu pego um fio de cabelo de cada um, coloco-os dentro das esferas de vidro e faço o feitiço para criar a vivita no dia da iniciação na Ordem" ele abriu um sorriso um pouco mais enigmático, e sentou-se com um leve 'tump'. Lily o encarou "Portanto, como você pode ver, James ainda está bem e saudável. E vai continuar assim até que não haja mais luz aí dentro" ela acenou afirmativamente mais uma vez, e abriu os dedos para espiar. Alívio pulsou dentro dela enquanto percebeu, mais uma vez, que a luzinha continuava a brilhar levemente. Sorriu.

"Ok" murmurou, e de repente estava de pé, e Dumbledore lhe guiava lentamente até a porta; seu corpo era quem fazia as escolhas mais uma vez, portanto, enquanto a mente de Lily gritava que queria saber mais sobre a Ordem, sobre a vida dela com Potter, sobre o que raios povoava a mente de seu eu-futuro além de ar poluído e um pouco de estrume de vaca, o corpo dela se deixava levar até as escadas giratórias, e depois ficava de pé calmamente enquanto ela descia para encontrar os Marotos, que a esperavam do lado de fora.

"Lily!" Sirius foi o primeiro a pular de seu lugar, sentado contra a parede, e olhar alarmado para ela. Ele parecia preocupado, mas assim que seus olhos pousaram no semblante de Lily e, seguindo o olhar dela, escorregaram até suas mãos para encontrar a vivita, ele suspirou, abrindo um sorriso "Droga" ele falou, dando um soco no ar, enquanto Remus se levantava ao seu lado e os dois deslizavam na direção de Lily; Sirius jogou um olhar entristecido para o amigo, que sorriu para ele, parecendo levemente brincalhão "Parece que afinal nós não vamos conseguir a mão da Lilyeta em casamento" Lily apenas sorriu, e se deixou arrastar de volta para Godric's Hollow, onde Sirius e Remus a deixaram sentada no sofá, explicando que Peter tinha tido de sair para um compromisso, e escapavam para a cozinha a fim de arranjar algo para ela comer além de leite.

Ela se acomodou contra o tecido macio e ajeitou a cabeça contra uma almofada, levando a mão à altura do rosto, onde encarou serenamente a vivita. Havia algo que simplesmente a compelia a olhar para aquela pedra transparente, e ela se pegou se perguntando, durante alguns segundos, o que seriam aquelas inscrições. Passou o dedo lenta e atentamente por uma que se parecia vagamente com um jota, e depois suspirou, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se cansada mais uma vez, e queria voltar para casa. Pensou com um suspiro no pai, e em como ele lhe faria se sentir melhor naquele momento, e lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto Sirius e Remus voltavam para a sala, carregando um prato com um embrulho dentro.

"Lily?" a voz que invadiu seus ouvidos foi a de Remus, e ela sentiu alguém se abaixando ao seu lado e segurando sua mão. Mais lágrimas seguiram as anteriores "O que houve? O James está bem!" ela abriu os olhos, e uma cortina de lágrimas cobria a cena à sua frente, mas Remus ainda estava ajoelhado ao lado de sua cabeça, e Sirius ainda segurava a sua mão com um olhar levemente consternado.

"Que se dane o James!" ela murmurou por sob a respiração, e começou, para seu próprio horror, a soluçar "Ele que se exploda!" ela deixou a vivita escorregar por entre seus dedos, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, vermelha e envergonhada das próprias lágrimas. Soluçou por alguns minutos, enquanto os outros permaneciam em silêncio, e finalmente conseguiu se recompor um pouco. Baixou uma das mãos, e com a outra limpou o rastro das lágrimas. Suspirou "Me desculpem" sentou-se no sofá e encarou o pacote no prato, procurando por um assunto que não envolvesse seu pai ou James Potter. Ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse a colocar em mais um ataque histérico "O que vocês me arranjaram para comer?" encontrou os olhos de Sirius, que lhe abriu um sorriso trêmulo.

"Peixe com fritas?" ele perguntou, estendendo o prato para ela, e ela desfez o embrulho de jornal para encontrar alguns pedaços de peixe engordurados e batatas gordas; suspirou, abrindo um sorrisinho e pegando uma batata.

"Peixe e fritas" ela deu uma risadinha, e então encontrou os olhos de Remus, e ele parecia preocupado.

"O que foi isso, Lily?" ele perguntou em um tom sério, mas Sirius, que parecia estar pronto para brigar com unhas e dentes para não entrar em uma conversa séria, abanou a mão como que para espantar a pergunta de Remus.

"É obvio que ela estava com fome, Aluado" ele balançou a cabeça, se fingindo desapontado, e Lily se pegou sorrindo contra a própria vontade – geralmente achava as piadas de Sirius infantis e estúpidas, e sem-graça ao extremo, mas o fato de ele estar tentando tira-la de uma situação embaraçosa aumentava sua consideração pelo humor dele "Como se _você_ nunca tivesse chorado de fome..." Remus suspirou, e calmamente lançou um olhar assassino na direção de Sirius.

"Lily, chorar assim não é normal" ele falou, e abriu um sorriso gentil para ela; Sirius, ao lado dele, abriu um sorriso também, mas tão mais maroto e traquinas que Lily sentiu-se rir antes mesmo de ele abrir a boca para fazer o próximo comentário.

"Acredite no Aluado, aqui, Lily, ele é o Rei dos Anormais! Ele sabe tudo o que há para se saber sobre ser anormal!" riu um pouco da própria piada idiota, escolhendo ignorar o mais novo olhar assassino que Remus lhe jogava, e continuou "Mas o Esquisitão está certo, Lily. Chorar assim de fome não é normal. Algumas lágrimas, tudo bem, mas um piti completo?" ele soltou um muxoxo, e Lily riu contra a própria vontade, acompanhada timidamente por Remus, que ainda tentava manter o olhar assassino "Remus! AO RESGATE!!! Vamos levar a Lily até o veterinário, para cura-la de sua _fomitis agudis_" todos riram suavemente, e a risada foi morrendo devagar, e Lily baixou os olhos para o chão, respirando devagar para recuperar o controle, e então seus olhos pousaram sobre a vivita. Ela olhou pela janela e percebeu que ainda chovia.

"Meninos" ela lançou um olhar para os Marotos presentes, que ainda riam um pouco, e os risos se silenciaram, olhares preocupados tomando o lugar deles, e Lily sorriu um pouco para os dois "Obrigada por tudo, mas... Eu acho que vou esperar por James, agora" ela baixou os olhos, e se estendeu para frente, pegando a vivita mais uma vez entre os dedos. Sirius suspirou, exasperado que todo o seu esforço humorístico havia sido em vão, e Remus pareceu levemente satisfeito.

"Está bem" ele respondeu pelos dois, e puxou o amigo pelo ombro até ficar de pé. Os dois encararam Lily no sofá, e ela abriu um sorriso encorajador, puxando mais uma batata frita do embrulho e a levando até a boca "Você sabe onde encontrar a gente se precisar, certo?" ela não sabia, percebeu, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente do mesmo jeito. Enquanto os dois saiam pela porta da frente e aparatavam imediatamente, tentando fugir da chuva fria, Lily se pegou perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Levantou os joelhos e apoiou o rosto neles, puxando mais uma batata e a comendo calmamente, enquanto sua mente vagava longe.

Havia algo de muito estranho em tudo o que acontecera com ela. Desde quando os Marotos eram seus amigos? Desde quando ela não sentia raiva quando via a cara de Sirius, ou chiava quando ouvia uma de suas piadas idiotas? Desde quando ela se permitia chorar na frente deles, e eles a consolavam? Desde quando ela chorava tanto assim, aliás?

Percebeu, com essa pergunta, que havia algo pesando dentro de seu peito. Fechou os olhos, espantando a imagem da chuva para longe, e deixou-se perguntar que era aquilo. A imagem de seu pai veio à sua mente, e ela sentiu vagamente as lágrimas.

Afundou no sofá, ouvindo a chuva, os olhos fechados, o ar frio lhe enregelando lentamente os ossos, e chorou. Chorou em silêncio, sem soluçar, apenas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, o frio a envolvendo por completo. Suspirou algumas vezes, abraçou-se e lutou contra aquele peso no peito, mas o medo começou a subir-lhe pelas veias como um shot de tequila, um veneno de ação lenta. Começou a tremer pouco tempo depois, e um único soluço escapou por entre seus lábios. Enrolou-se no sofá, até se transformar numa bolinha ruiva, e espremeu os olhos tanto quanto pôde.

Não queria ficar sozinha. Não queria ser sozinha, estar sozinha, sofrer sozinha, chorar sozinha, se aquecer sozinha. Não queria ser órfã, ou ter de viver com a irmã abominável nos verões, e não queria ter de carregar todo o peso de ser Monitora-chefe enquanto Marcus Cole coçava o saco o dia inteiro; não queria estar presa naquela vida onde ela podia ter feito Potter morrer, e onde ele aparentemente estava tão perdidamente apaixonado pelo seu eu-futuro que podia comprar milhares de rosas e descobrir seus segredos mais obscuros, inclusive sua secretiva cosquinha entre os dedos. Não queria ter de se afogar constantemente em um mar de leite para controlar seus nervos, que pareciam estar mais grávidos do que ela, e não queria ter de enfrentar o parto de um bebê que provavelmente era cabeçudo, vide os genes do pai, enquanto nem mesmo havia perdido a virgindade. Não queria estar sozinha. Não queria estar sozinha.

Ficou chorando por um longo tempo, e quando ela finalmente dormiu, a chuva já havia se abrandado, e parecia cair mais devagar e suavemente, como que dançando. Quando James finalmente voltou, a chuva havia se transformado em neve, e havia se grudado carinhosamente nos cabelos e nos cílios dele, e quando ele se abaixou sobre o sofá, ele tremia, e seus lábios estavam secos e roxos.

Lily estava afundada em almofadas e enrolada em um casaco de lã fino, as pernas praticamente de fora, o vestido enrolado quase até a cintura; ela também tremia, e apesar de já ser quase noite, e várias horas terem se passado desde a hora em que adormecera, ainda havia sinais de que ela havia chorado. James se curvou sobre ela, pousou sua mão sobre a dela que segurava a vivita carinhosamente, abriu espaço e se deitou, a envolvendo nos braços ridiculamente quentes, talvez quentes demais para tal projeto patético de ser humano...

* * *

N.A.: Quem quer matar a autora ao perceber que o melhor sneak-peek de todos os tempos eram os parágrafos finais de mais um capítulo pesado? Hhuahauhauahuahua Vocês não sabem como eu estou aliviada, entretanto, que chegamos nesse ponto da fic. A partir de agora tudo fica melhor, e apesar do próximo capítulo ser um daqueles ridiculamente curtos, os seguintes são melhores...

Thaty, eu sou a The Flash! Atualizo como um trovão! huahauhua Anyways, espero que tenha gostado mais desse capítulo e prometo que você vai gostar ainda mais do outro! hauhauuahauauha

Nathalia Eastford, espero que você tenha ficado feliz com a historinha. Eu fiz o meu melhor para que ela fosse no mínimo interessante e expressasse o porque do James sentir medo, espero ter atingido o alvo... Anyways, obrigada por parabenizar a imperfeição da Lily (porque o Jamisey-poo é perfeito, claro)... E sim, ela está apaixonada pelas privadas e de casamento marcado com elas! hauhauhaua E você acha que a Lily do passado já ama o James...? Não sei. Quem sabe? Esperemos mais uns capítulos para saber hauhauhauuah

AnnaMel, em sua homenagem e honra eu comecei a escrever ontem a fic com o primeiro beijo do James, do Remus, do Sirius e da Lily. Deve estar pronta em algumas semanas, fique de olho! E você está certa, a Lily do futuro se conhece bem demais... Exatamente porque ela já calçou essas botas e lavrou esses campos. Em minha defesa sobre a esquisitez da idéia de voltar no tempo, eu digo que é tudo culpa de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban; xinguem a J. K., se tiverem de xingar alguém! huahauhaua

Nise Potter, concordo plenamente. Dumbledore é phoda com "ph"! Eu amo ele, e não consegui resistir a fazê-lo saber de toda a mazela... hauhauah

Mary M Evans, você é uma pessoa com visão periférica, garota, parabéns! hauhauah É incrivelmente difícil entender que a Lily do futuro já fi a Lily do passado, e que portanto está agindo assim pelo bem da Lily... Parabéns por conseguir enxergar! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, postando tão rapidamente quanto possivel! (muitas reviews a responder, este cap bateu o record com 10 reviews... hauhaua) Obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios... Tô toda vermelha! hauhaua

Mel.Bel.louca, obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo mais pesado de toda a fic! Você não sabe como tirou um peso dos meus ombros ao dizer que ele estava bom! (a mestra falou que esse capítulo "passou como uma lesma", e que foi o que ela menos gostou - em palavras mais bonitas, claro, huahuahua)

Linah Black, obrigada pelos elogios! hauhauhau Anyways, Dumbledore praticamente nasceu para ser coruja, com a personalidade que tem... hauahuahua Just kiddin'!

Mah Prongs, senti sua falta! huahuahua Ohhh! Você chorou!! Não precisava chorar, vai dar tudo certo, querida! hauhaua James surtando é o máximo, né? E a Lily é MUITO cabeça-dura sim... Pobrezinha! É tão confortável viver eternamente na caverna escura! Anyways... Que bom que você achou que as aparições do Sirius e do Dumbie boas, porque a idéia é que eles acalmassem tanto a Lily quanto suavizassem o peso do capítulo... Quanto a sua fanfic... Foi um prazer lê-la! Continua escrevendo sim, viu/especialmente reviews gigantescas, que eu aprecio imensamente/

KiNe Evans, sim, continua sendo maldade, mas acontece, né? XP hauhauaauhauha Cortei de novo e mais uma vez aqui! Eu sou má! BUAHAHA! Pelo menos vc leu a carta e soube até onde o Dumbledore - o sempre conhecer Dumbie - sabia do plano... E... De nadaaa!

Lady Delmas, que bom que você gostou! Elogios são sempre bem vindos! Continue plugada neste mesmo bat-site, nesta mesma bat-hora! hauhauhua

Camila \o, EU TE AMO!!!!! hauhauahuauahua /abraça/ Obrigada pelos elogios, pelos prêmios, por amar a minha fic e por ter postado o chall! Aproveite a releitura e lembre-se que eu sou a voz da sua imaginação! TE AMOOOOOO!!! hauhauahuahua

Okkk, acabaram as reviews, e eis aqui um sneak-peek do próximo capítulo (esse vai ser curtinho, em coordenação com o tamanho do capítulo), _Na Digníssima Residência Fedida de Sirius Black_, que é uma curta volta no tempo:

_O que eu estou falando? Morrer, apesar de aceitável, não é viável. Eu não posso ficar anos esperando pela Lily. Se eu morrer, quer dizer, eu não vou conseguir passar anos pacientemente esperando ela morrer também pra gente ficar junto. Eu não conseguiria ficar sem ela. Eu preciso dela. Mesmo que ela talvez não precise mais de mim._

E porque não existe tal coisa chamada propaganda demais, vou colocar aqui um pequeno pedaço de minha mais nova shortfic, que eu adoraria que vocês lessem... **Claustrofobia**:

_"Eu tenho síndrome do pânico" James murmurou, como se o ar fosse precioso "Claustrofobia" Lily fechou os olhos, soltando as mãos dele devagar, finalmente entendendo tudo. Mas... Se ele tinha claustrofobia, por que os Marotos o prenderiam dentro de um armário?_

Ela está postadinha ali no meu profile, então se ficaram interessados, leiam/se joga de joelhos no chão, implorando pateticamente/ POR FAVOOOOOOR! hauhauhauahua

Anyway... Obrigada pela atenção, pelo amor, pelo carinho e pelas reviews! Continuem com o trabalho maravilhoso de me fazer extremamente feliz!


	13. Na Residência de Sirius Black

**Capítulo 12 – Na Digníssima Residência Fedorenta de Sirius Black**

Talvez ela não me ame mais. Quer dizer, ela com certeza não sente mais tesão. Ela me detesta de novo. Ela não se importa mais. Ela vive brigando comigo. Talvez eu devesse mesmo morrer. Talvez eu devesse mesmo ir embora e morrer em batalha.

O que eu estou falando? Morrer, apesar de aceitável, não é viável. Eu não posso ficar anos esperando pela Lily. Se eu morrer, quer dizer, eu não vou conseguir passar anos pacientemente esperando ela morrer também pra gente ficar junto. Eu não conseguiria ficar sem ela. Eu preciso dela. Mesmo que ela talvez não precise mais de mim.

Nós nunca tínhamos brigado assim, sabe. Quer dizer, claro que tínhamos, era a frase favorita dela, me mandar morrer, ou voltar pro inferno, ou dizer que me odiava. "Potter, você é o filho do demônio" era quase que um termo carinhoso, na minha opinião. Mas isso era na escola. Em Hogwarts. Dentro daquelas quatro paredes malignas de pedra. Não me levem a mal, eu amo Hogwarts, mas a Lily que eu conheci lá era quase tão feita de pedra quando as paredes odiáveis. E eu odiava isso nela, mas eu sempre fui extremamente obstinado, e eu a seguia para cima e para baixo na minha capa de invisibilidade, apenas para ficar vendo aquele lado doce e afável dela que desaparecia ao mero som do meu nome.

Mas essas brigas, que eram tão comuns na escola, foram se tornando cada vez mais escassas com o passar dos meses, e o começo do nosso namoro, e o noivado e o casamento. Ela se tornou a Lily doce 100 do tempo, e eu me tornei mal acostumado, para dizer o mínimo. Eu não esperava que ela me mandasse morrer, ou que me deixasse ir embora para uma missão da Ordem da Fênix sem se desculpar (que foi, na verdade, a única razão para eu ter aceitado essa maledita missão para qual estou me preparando para partir, em primeiro lugar; eu queria tanto acertar as coisas entre nós). Nós continuamos brigados, e eu tenho certeza que ela voltou a me odiar por tê-la engravidado. Ou algo do tipo.

Mas mesmo que ela não me ame mais, e que tenha partido meu coração em mil pedaços – ou mais, não sei – e que eu nunca mais vá receber um olhar amável por parte dela, ou que ela jamais me perdoe, eu vou sempre a amar. Eu não consegui me impedir de amá-la. Por tudo o que ela já fez, por tudo o que ela é, será e já foi, eu amo Lily Evans, e a amarei até o fim da minha vida. Porque ela é perfeita. Mesmo me achando filho de Berzebu.

* * *

N.A.: Sim, eu tenho plena ciência de que demos uma pequena volta no tempo; isto aqui foi escrito antes do James sair pra missão dele da Ordem, eu sei. Mas James só escreve a cada quatro capítulos, então eu não ia colocar isso antes e acabar com a minha lógica ilógica dos capítulos. Isso mesmo: _hammer-head_. 

Mrs.Na Potter, fique feliz! Agora temos Lily sofrendo E Sirius e James aparecendo (no próximo capítulo)! Já deixei minha review lá, e estou na espera da atualização! Obrigada por ter gostado dos capítulos, espero que goste destes também! Espero que tneha curtido sua viagem e não desapareçaaa! hauhaua Beijos!

LMP3, adorei a eloquência! huauahuahuahauahu Obrigada pelo elogio e apareça mais vezes!

Tathi, atendendo aos seus pedidos, o próximo capítulo vai ser mais elegre, que tal? hauuahua Mas obrigada por entender, a Lily sem ser grávida já dá piti, imagine ela grávida?? hauhauhua Beijos!

Mel.Bel.louca, que bom que você gostou do capítulo, apesar da angústia! hauhau Eu sei que este daqui é curtinho e até meio triste, mas eu prometo que o próximo, apesar de também angustiante, tem um perk-up incrível!

MahProngs, isso mesmo, Jamisey-poo voltou, e com toda força! hauhauhaua Que bom que você gostou da vivita, eu sempre quis criar um dispositivo desses, e essa fic me deu a oportunidade! Apesar da demora, o capítulo voltou (trazendo mais um no lombo), e eu espero que você tenha gostado!

Thaty, não sei se você gostou deste pedaço de capítulo, mas o próximo deve agradar a gregos e troianos (se isso é possível)... A Lily vai continuar em péssimo estado, mas tudo vai ficar melhor, eu juro! hauhaua

Oliivia, a intenção são mesmo as lágrimas... hauhauahauuahua Mas o último capítulo realmente triste é o próximo, depois é só alegria, diversão, risadas e Marotos tudo-de-bom!!! Anyways, não fique brava, não fique triste, anime-se que o capítulo novo está aí e as risadas estão voltando! Infelizmente, entretanto, eu vou ter de pedir para que você continue com inveja da Lily-chata-do-sétimo-ano, porque essa era mesmo a minha intenção com esse finalzinho!

Pikena, desculpa a demora, mas para compensar, eu repeti a dose: mais uma vez você entrou e tinham dois capítulos! hauhauhua Anyways, sacanagem é minha praia, então é muito bom para mim terminar o capítulo desse jeito! hauhauuah

Érica, como já dizia minha madrinha, propaganda é a alma do negócio! Que bom que você leu _Claustrofobia_, gostou, e veio para mais uma dose de JL-fluff! huahuahua Que bom que você gostou de descobrir minhas fics! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e senta que lá vem história!! Até o meio da semana que vem eu já devo ter publicado todos os últimos três capítulos que faltam!

KiNe Evans, você fez uma autora muito feliz! É sempre um prazer descobrir que alguém ama algo que você colocou sua alma e coração na produção! E apesar da demora, o elogio surtiu efeito e aqui estão mais capítulos de _Minha Vida Sem Mim_!

Mary M Evans, a fic se chama Minha Vida Sem Mim por uma série de razões: chama a tenção, é filosófico, e apresenta a idéia de que esta é a vida da Lily, mesmo que ela não a esteja vivendo. Se você prefere entender que esta é a vida da Lily do futuro, e que ela não a está vivendo, e ainda assim continua sendo a vida dela, tudo bem; se você prefere entender que esta é a vida da Lily do futuro, e que ela vai viver esta vidfa quer queira, quer não, tudo bem também. As leituras do título são infinitas, e ele se apresentou para mim como uma idéia extremamente versátil. hauahua Anyways, desculpa pela demora na postação capitular, mas aqui estão dois capítulos, e eu espero ter feito seu dia melhor com eles!

Linah Black, será que você não é meio psiquica? Onde será que você já viu estes dois últimos parágrafos? Será que... Será que... Eu sou plagiadora????? OH, MEU, MERLIM!!!!! hauahuauahauahuahuahuahau É, eu sei. Talvez eu os tenha postado como sneak-peek no capítulo passado... Anyways, revivals são ótimos! Eu aprendi sobre eles com Profa. Eulália, minha teacher de redação no colegial, e desde então eu amo usá-los... Eu adoro escrever coisas pesadas, mas geralmente elas acabam deprimentes demais, e eu preciso de alguma cosia feliz no final para eu não tentar me matar com a faquinha de cortar bolo Pullman... huahuaua Anyways, o próximo veio. Meio atrazado, mas veio. huahuahauua

Obrigada pela atenção... Pelas reviews... Pelo amor... Por fazerem meus dias melhores... Desculpem pela demora, pela falta de sneak-peek neste capítulo (eu achei desnecessário, considerando que eu postei o próximo capítulo inteiro também), e continuem aparecendo e deixando reviews!!! Beijooos!


	14. Então É Natal 1

**Capítulo 13 – Então é Natal... 1**

Eu sei que é errado, mas eu odeio muitas coisas. As pessoas conseguem ver claramente como eu odeio todas essas coisas, e por que eu odeio todas elas também. Geralmente é por causa de Potter, que as torna irritantes a um certo grau onde elas se tornam insuportáveis. Com o Natal, entretanto, é diferente. Apesar de James gostar do Natal quase tanto quanto eu – uma vez eu entrei no dormitório dos meninos do meu ano e encontrei uma árvore montada, além de várias e várias réplicas de pais natais espalhadas por mesinhas cobertas de guirlandas – ele não consegue faze-lo irritante.

O Natal é época de sorrisos, azevinho, canela e chocolate quente, além de neve, que é a coisa mais mágica na Terra. Não existe uma coisa sequer que eu odeie no Natal – as músicas, a tensão de fazer compras perfeitas para todos os seus amigos e família, a mesma comida sendo servida por dias a fio porque sobrou da ceia, ter de acordar cedo e ficar animada apenas para abrir presentes. Não. Nem mesmo os sempre irritantes presentes que James Potter sempre insistiu em me dar acabavam com meu ânimo. Eu continuei amando o Natal.

Quando meu pai morreu, eu me perguntei se algum dia voltaria a gostar de alguma coisa. Minhas amigas me descreveram como um zumbi, até o dia primeiro de Dezembro, quando as primeiras decorações natalinas foram postas em Hogwarts - eu nunca antes tinha ficado no castelo para o Natal, e agora tinha de ficar, porque me recusava a trocar presentes e me fingir de alegre para minha irmã estúpida. No dia primeiro, quando eu vi uma guirlanda coroando deslumbrantemente uma armadura bem-polida, eu senti algo como vida dentro de mim de novo. E voltei ao normal. O Natal tem essa força sobre mim.

Apesar de eu sentir falta dos natais em casa, natais em Hogwarts são muito bons. Então, esse ano, quando eu cheguei no castelo depois de um mês infernal sob a custódia legal da minha irmã ridícula, eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre como seria o meu Natal. Eu comecei a fazer uma lista de presentes a dar em Outubro, e em Novembro eles já estavam todos comprados, e enquanto eu os embrulhava num sábado, eu comecei a cantarolar as minhas canções de Natal. E então, uma semana antes do dia mais mágico do ano poder chegar para mim, antes de eu poder realmente apreciar o cheiro de peru assado e arroz com passas, eu entrei nessa vida de merda.

Você tem de entender, eu não desaprovo a desilusão de meu eu-futuro, que apenas queria fazer uma boa ação ao me enfiar nessa vida, sabe; eu comecei a entender que ela apenas queria me ver feliz e, sabendo que ela, por alguma razão desconhecida, era feliz nesse lugar do inferno, achou uma boa idéia me colocar aqui. Mas escolher especificamente meu último Natal em Hogwarts para estragar a minha vida, isso é demais. Foi a escolha mais pscico-obsessivamente idiota que eu jamais imaginei que faria. De verdade.

* * *

A primeira coisa que ela percebeu, era que, pelas graças de Morgana, não estava mais montada em uma vassoura. Depois, enquanto se ajeitava melhor, para que aquela coisa que estava lhe cutucando as costas desaparecesse, ela se perguntou vagamente se estivera realmente em uma vassoura, e enquanto bocejava, concluiu que havia tudo sido apenas um pesadelo. 

Abriu um pouco os olhos, e piscou fervorosamente diante da luz; todo o cômodo estava banhado com um brilho branco e puro, e ela sentiu-se de repente mais desperta e feliz do que estivera durante toda aquela semana. Abriu um sorriso preguiçoso, e esticou as pernas, levando as cobertas um pouco para baixo. Neve. As janelas do quarto estavam abertas para mostrar uma quantidade quase doentia de neve cobrindo toda a paisagem ao redor da casa em Godric's Hollow.

Uma risada se formou no fundo de sua garganta, e Lily abriu os olhos completamente, e observou a paisagem num transe durante alguns segundos, antes de se lembrar que, antes de montar naquela vassoura e voar nos seus sonhos, ela havia estado na sala. Franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas e virou-se na cama, para encontrar um rosto adormecido próximo do seu. Piscou algumas vezes, observando James com quase tanta atenção quanto dispendera para a paisagem, e então suspirou, e a sensação do ar morno que saíra dos lábios de Lily atingindo sua pele acordou James.

"Bom dia" ele murmurou, e sua voz estava rouca, sonolenta e cansada. Ela abriu um sorriso contra todas as suas expectativas, e o encarou, olhos verdes se perdendo em olhos âmbar.

"Você está vivo" ela murmurou, e nunca havia sentido tanto alívio em toda sua vida. Piscou os olhos, feliz, e suspirou mais uma vez. James sorriu para ela.

"Você não está casada com o Sirius" ele respondeu, e ela percebeu que ele estivera brincando com seu dedo anular durante todo o interlúdio; baixou os olhos e encarou o lugar onde a mão dele se perdia na sua, até não conseguir mais focalizar em nada, e suas pálpebras voltarem a pesar.

"O Remus faz mais meu tipo" ela murmurou de volta, e seus lábios quase não se mexeram; ela estava se deixando afundar na felicidade de saber que não era responsável pela morte de ninguém, pelo alívio de saber que James estava realmente vivo, e inteiro, e que seu eu-futuro não sofreria as conseqüências de Lily não saber lidar com seu humor de grávida.

Sentiu James a abraçando apertado, mas esqueceu, por alguma razão, de protestar ou de tentar se afastar dele. Apenas ficou ali, sentindo os braços quentes, a respiração morna, e a sensação gostosa de cócegas no estômago que o alívio lhe dava. E então, começou a sentir calor. O que era esquisito, levando-se em conta que havia _nevado_.

E a mão de James subiu lenta e suavemente pelas suas costas, e pousou em sua cabeça; Lily podia sentir os dedos dele passeando por entre seu cabelo, num carinho impensado, e sentiu mais e mais calor a cada segundo; o calor vinha em ondas, e Lily se pegou perguntando-se se seria a mulher mais nova a jamais entrar na menopausa. Piscou, confusa e chateada com esse pensamento - oras, afinal, ela _realmente_ queria ficar grávida algum dia – e então se lembrou que estava grávida, e que essa linha filosófica era ridícula, e riu.

A mão de James escorregou de novo para sua cintura, enquanto ele se afastava um pouco e a encarava com uma expressão confusa.

"O que houve? Você adquiriu cócegas na cabeça, recentemente?" ela sorriu para ele, e balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se alegre e leve como nunca, e riu mais uma vez.

"Não... Eu..." ela riu mais um pouco antes de continuar, afundando sem querer a cabeça no peito dele na tentativa de controlar a respiração e parar com os surtos de idiotice "Eu estava sentindo essas ondas de calor, e eu achei que estava na menopausa, mas é obvio que eu não estou, Merlim e Agrippa, eu estou grávida!" ela recomeçou a rir, e as ondas de calor vieram cada vez mais fortes, enquanto James sorria contra os cabelos dela, tendo afundado o nariz – a respiração dele era quase tão quente quanto seu corpo – contra sua pele.

"Calor, huh?" ele riu uma risadinha profunda, e então houve silêncio. Lily parou de rir, parou de respirar, por Merlim, até seu coração parou de bater. Ela apenas piscou uma, duas vezes, e se afastou de James, finalmente reconhecendo as ondas de calor, e soltou um gemido baixo enquanto fechava os olhos e escorregava para fora da cama.

Não. Tudo menos... Tudo menos _tesão_ por James Potter. Até morte, até amor, mas não... não _tesão_. Fechou os olhos, e sua expressão era tão dolorida, que James se preocupou de seu lugar na cama.

"Lils?" ele perguntou, sentando-se, e Lily se viu forçada a encontrar a imagem da pele dele, enquanto os lençóis escorregavam languidamente dos ombros para o colo. Lily segurou um gemido no fundo da garganta, enquanto o calor tornava-se quase insuportável, e se arrastou – estava caída no chão – até a porta do banheiro, encostando as costas nela e se vendo impedida pelo corpo revoltado de tirar os olhos de James "O que houve, ruiva?" ela piscou, seguindo os traços de três grandes cicatrizes entre os ombros e o peito dele – duas pareciam antigas, pálidas e quase imperceptíveis, e uma brilhava e pulsava, quase a assustando com a atualidade de sua existência – e de alguns hematomas, roxos e gritantes. A respiração ficou contida em sua garganta.

"Você está roxo!" ela murmurou sufocadamente, ao que ele riu, jogando as cobertas de lado e escorregando na direção dela, que espremeu os olhos até não conseguir mais ver que James estava _completamente_ pelado, e cruzou as pernas tentando conter seu desejo. Mas ele parecia decidido a não ajudar a causa dela, de manter os olhos longe dele. James sentou-se à sua frente, e assentou as mãos calmamente nas dela.

"Você tem esse poder sobre mim" o tom dele era apenas meio brincalhão, e enquanto as ondas de calor atingiam simplesmente o grau do intolerável, ela sentiu James conduzindo suas mãos, que tremiam, até a cintura dele. Outro gemido baixo, contra as próprias expectativas.

"Pare" ela conseguiu murmurar, relutantemente, entre suspiros e gemidos roucos, enquanto James se aninhava entre suas pernas e começava a brincar com seu pescoço. Ele não parou; de fato, ele pareceu nem perceber que ela havia falado, e ela tentou mais uma vez e mais uma. Na quarta, já não tinha mais forças, e James havia largado seu pescoço, e deslizado até seus ombros. Ela nunca havia percebido quão sensível era a pele na sua clavícula.

Fechou os olhos, sabendo que, graças ao corpo rebelado, perderia a virgindade. Sabia, a partir do momento em que James largou a região do seu pescoço e começou a brincar alegremente com a alça do top que ela vestia, que não tinha mais volta. Ela estava fodida. Literalmente.

Espremeu os olhos tanto quanto pôde, enquanto sentia o sutiã saindo de seu corpo. Seus braços se levantaram como que em reflexo, e James a encarou nos olhos, repentinamente, com reverência.

"Eu te amo" ele balbuciou, e ela sentiu como se todo seu corpo tivesse se derretido no calor, e seu coração tivesse tombado aos pés dele. Havia algo de tão _verdadeiro_ nas palavras dele, que ela apenas o encarou de volta, e permitiu sem insurgir-se que suas mãos fossem até os cabelos dele, deslizassem através dos fios rebeldes, e depois pela linha do maxilar e, afinal, pousassem ao redor do rosto dele carinhosamente, quase como numa mesura. Ela pousou os olhos verdes nos dele, e se perdeu ali durante longos segundos, conseguindo enxergar sem nenhuma barreira dentro da alma dele, e sorriu.

"Você é incrível" ela suspirou para ele, e se estendeu na direção do corpo nu do marido, descansando a testa contra a dele e fechando os olhos devagar. Ele passou os braços ao redor dela, e ela sorriu amavelmente, enquanto o calor a envolvia da maneira mais agradável possível. Suspirou mais uma vez e, de maneira tão relutante que era quase tímida, deixou o nariz roçar no dele, e inclinou o rosto um nada para o lado. Sua respiração se encontrava brandamente com a pele macia da bochecha dele, e ela sorriu contra a barba mal-feita e sentiu novamente aquela sensação terna de cócegas no estômago. Riu.

"Você é louca" ela o ouviu murmurar, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, os olhos dele se fecharam, e ele se inclinou languidamente na direção de seus lábios. O primeiro toque foi suave como um carinho, o segundo foi mais elétrico, e o terceiro beijo tirou-a completamente dos trilhos; ela sentiu o mundo rodando e o ar começou a entrar de maneira cada vez mais rarefeita dentro de seus pulmões, e ela se apertou mais contra ele, a sensação de pele contra pele lançando arrepios por sua coluna, enquanto os dedos de James faziam um caminho intrincado, passeando por seus cabelos, descendo como fogo pelas suas costas e a puxando mais perto pela cintura. Soltou os lábios dos dele, e sentindo-os inchados e ardidos, fechou os olhos, lutando para respirar normalmente. James riu, e abriu caminho até o ouvido dela, onde pousou os lábios em um beijo como asas de borboleta. Ela sorriu "Vamos para a cama, Sra. Potter?" ela estava pronta para abanar a cabeça em concordação quando algo a atingiu como um caminhão de quatro toneladas no peito. Ela tossiu, buscou ar, buscou fugir da realidade, mas ela estava ali, mais viva e clara do que nunca. Lily fechou os olhos, engatinhando para longe de James, até a janela gelada, e encostou a testa ali.

"Oh, Merlim" ela murmurou, e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, ainda de costas para um James que piscava aturdido. Estava semi-nua, se agarrando com _Potter_, se preparando para perder a virgindade, se deixando agir como se estivesse, como se estivesse... _apaixonada_ por ele, ou algo do tipo. Tossiu mais algumas vezes, o ar ainda relutando em voltar a fazer parte dela, e abriu os olhos, os arregalando em horror.

"Lily?" ele perguntou, e ela buscou freneticamente por uma boa desculpa para se levantar e sair, o deixando o mais longe possível dela.

"Bebês!" ela gritou, baixando as mãos do rosto e virando-se para ele, os olhos ainda arregalados, o peito descoberto ainda subindo e descendo ofegantemente, na busca desesperada por ar "Os bebês!" ela continuou, e James espremeu as sobrancelhas como se ela fosse louca – e, pensando bem, talvez ela fosse. Se agarrar com James Potter? Pelo amor de Merlim, Morgana e Agrippa! "O bebê pode..." ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou clarear a mente, buscando pelas palavras da história cinco do livro sobre como assustar pais de primeira viagem "... ele pode... Os bebês não gostam de objetos estranhos!" ela cuspiu as palavras alegremente, feliz de se lembrar dos termos "E ele pode... Ele pode..." ela fechou os olhos e se levantou, indo até o outro lado da cama, a colocando como um obstáculo entre ela e James "Ele pode querer se livrar do objeto estranho..." ela abriu os olhos e direcionou um olhar cheio de significado para James, que baixou as mãos cuidadosamente sobre a própria região pélvica, parecendo ligeiramente assustado; ela sentiu alívio fluindo nas veias, um alívio muito diferente do que ela sentira apenas minutos atrás, quando percebera que James estava vivo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, levando a mão até o peito para controlar o coração acelerado. Depois, abriu os olhos, um sorriso, e encarou James relutantemente "Eu vou fazer café da manhã"

Saiu pela porta, desceu as escadas e só quando alcançou a cozinha percebeu que não vestia nada além de sua calcinha, que estava furada perto do cós; suspirando, foi até o armário do corredor e o abriu, tirando uma das camisetas de James de dentro e a jogando por cima do corpo. Era grande demais, como o esperado. Lily não se incomodou e foi até a cozinha. Olhou ao seu redor, foi até o fogão e arrancou uma panela do armário, a pousando sobre ele com um alto 'clang'. James apareceu na porta.

"O bebê pode mesmo arrancar meu pinto fora?" ele perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas como que para demonstrar que pensara melhor sobre o caso e que achava que ele era altamente improvável. Ela levantou os ombros como resposta.

"Eu estou apenas preocupada com o seu órgão reprodutor, James" ela respondeu, apontando a varinha pela cozinha e encantando alguns ingredientes para entrar na grande panela. James piscou e escolheu mudar de assunto, antes de entrar em mais uma briga.

"O que nós vamos servir amanhã?" Lily o encarou por cima do ombro enquanto misturava energicamente os ovos para que não houvesse qualquer sinal de claras. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela espremeu as sobrancelhas.

"Hm... Não sei?" ela parecia confusa, e James se pegou rindo antes que se pudesse conter. Lily sentiu a raiva começando a borbulhar em fogo baixo no fundo dela.

"Amanhã é véspera de Natal, Lily. A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa. O papai 'tá vindo, e os Marotos" ela arregalou os olhos e espiou ao seu redor, e depois para a sala, onde não havia sequer um sinal de guirlandas ou enfeites vermelhos.

"Onde estão as decorações?" ela perguntou, e sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que ela esperava; James riu a guisa de resposta.

"Bem, a gente sempre coloca as decorações junto do papai e dos Marotos, na véspera. Se esqueceu, foi?" ele levantou-se da mesa, e foi até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma garrafa de leite. Serviu um copo "Agora, sobre o almoço do dia vinte e cinco... Você quer cozinhar ou pedir algo do Koll?" ela deu de ombros mais uma vez, e observou atentamente o bacon, esperando deixa-lo crocante, mas não queimado.

"Tanto faz" James tomou um gole do leite, e então se levantou mais uma vez, segurando o copo e o estendendo na direção dela. Lily o segurou sem pensar muito, e o drenou de uma vez só.

"Koll, então" ele abriu um sorriso, pousou um beijo terno na ponta do nariz dela, e escapou da cozinha, enquanto Lily terminava de preparar o café da manhã. Botou a mesa, descobrindo por impulso onde estavam os pratos e copos, e chamou por James. Ele não apareceu. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"James Potter! O café está pronto!" ela esperou por um minuto inteiro, sem nenhum sinal de James. Piscou, confusa, e foi até a sala. Vazia. Subiu as escadas. O quarto estava vazio. O banheiro estava vazio. Sentindo o coração acelerar levemente, ela desceu as escadas novamente e foi até o estúdio, sem nenhum sinal de James. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Andou até a pia e apoiou as mãos na bancada, tentando não se sentir preocupada – era sobre James Potter que estava falando, pelo amor de Merlim, não havia razão para sequer _pensar_ nele. E então, ela levantou os olhos para a janelinha à sua frente, e encontrou a neve olhando de volta para ela e, jogado no meio dela, o corpo de James Potter, coberto por um casaco vermelho do tamanho de um iglu.

Arregalou os olhos e correu para a porta que dava no quintal, pisando na neve com os pés descalços e correndo na direção dele, desespero achando o caminho até seu coração. E então, ela percebeu que ele estava se mexendo, e o mesmo alívio que tomara conta dela aquela manhã apareceu, e ela se jogou de joelhos na neve ao lado dele, e ele sorriu para ela do seu lugar, deitado no chão gelado.

"Não é uma idéia muito inteligente sair pelada na neve" ele disse para ela, e a puxou por cima do corpo dele, cobrindo-a com o casaco-iglu também, percebendo que ela tremia vagamente.

"Eu não estou pelada. O café está na mesa" ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou por baixo do casaco. Ela deixou.

"Ok, vamos tomar café, e depois a gente vai ir pro Beco Diagonal... Ou você quer começar na Londres trouxa?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo confusa mais uma vez, e James franziu as sobrancelhas de volta para ela "Você não se esqueceu das infames compras de Natal, esqueceu?" toda a tensão no rosto dela se dissolveu, e ela abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

"Compras de Natal? Por que você não me disse antes?" ela jogou o casaco gigante para o lado e pulou de pé, sentindo alegre a neve se espremer por entre seus dedos, e riu "Compras de Natal!" ela bradou uma ultima vez antes de correr de volta para dentro da casa.

Lily já havia comido metade do café da manhã quando James finalmente entrou na casa, chacoalhando neve para longe dos cabelos e jogando o casaco – que poderia caber em Hagrid com um pouco de esforço – no chão ao lado da porta.

"Querida, cheguei!" ele bradou em alto e bom som, ela sorriu contra a própria vontade; o Natal a deixava de extremo bom-humor. Jogou-se na cadeira em frente à dela e sorriu.

"Eu gosto da idéia de começar no Beco Diagonal" ela falou, enquanto ele se servia de todo o bacon e ovos que haviam sobrado nas frigideiras.

"Beco Diagonal, então" ele sorriu, e enfiou um pedaço de bacon na boca "Nós precisamos comprar flú. Você andou saindo muito" ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e sorriu.

"Você me deixou frustrada, o que posso fazer?" ele riu diante daquilo, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas, toda a felicidade do Natal escapando por entre seus dedos enquanto ela pensava sobre os últimos dias "James" ele parou de sorrir e se preparou para o que ele sabia estava vindo "Por que você foi embora sem me dar explicações?"

"Era uma missão da Ordem, Lily" ele falou, e ela largou o garfo sobre o prato.

"Eu sou..." ela baixou os olhos e respirou fundo, na busca por uma palavra melhor que 'esposa', mas nada lhe ocorreu "Eu estou casada com você, James. Eu mereço, no mínimo, uma explicação sobre pra onde você foi e com quem"

"Eu fui numa missão da Ordem da Fênix, com membros da Ordem da Fênix" ele falou, o tom muito sério e consternado "Eu achei que você fosse mais esperta do que perguntar detalhes, Lílian"

"Pois é, James, me desculpe se eu estou saindo dos trilhos durante a gravidez, mas é que eu me preocupo com o fato do meu bebê ser órfão de pai!" ele não respondeu, apenas deu uma mordida vantajosa num pedaço de bacon e se levantou. Andou de um lado para outro da cozinha. Lily sentiu algo morno dentro dela, ao perceber que estava chamando aquele bebê de seu. Porque talvez ele fosse mesmo.

"Lily, nós já discutimos isso. Eu não posso falar sobre as missões" ele se sentou de novo, em frente a ela, e segurou suas mãos "Mas eu não tenho planos de ir em mais nenhuma enquanto você estiver grávida, está bem? Então não vamos fazer disso algo maior do que é" ela suspirou, e tirou as mãos das dele, levantando-se para levar os pratos na pia. Houve silêncio por um momento, e então James abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e levantou-se também "Compras de Natal!" ele bradou, e ela sorriu contra a própria vontade.

"Potter, pare com essa tática melindrosa" ele riu também, enquanto ela pegava o prato das mãos dele "Eu não vou ficar de bom humor" ela terminou de lavar a louça, e ele já tinha desaparecido da cozinha. Suspirando, e lutando contra a sensação de que estava sendo boa demais com Potter para ser verdade, subiu as escadas e abriu a porta para o quarto.

E ali estava ele. Enrolado numa toalha branca. Completamente nu. Para _variar_.

Corando furiosamente, Lily abriu caminho pelo quarto até o banheiro, enquanto Potter estendia os lençóis.

"Que obsessão é essa que você tem com andar pelado, Potter?" ela resmungou em tom meio conversacional, enquanto puxava algumas roupas do armário no banheiro em busca de algo para vestir; James riu lá do quarto, e veio até a porta.

"Por quê? Vai começar a ter problemas com meu lindo corpo agora, Sra. Potter?" ela balançou a cabeça, mas ainda estava vermelha como um tomate, e finalmente se decidiu sobre as roupas. Pousou-as sobre o vaso sanitário, e encarou a cabeça de James.

"Eu preciso tomar banho, Potter" ele sorriu para ela.

"É exatamente isso que eu estou esperando" o sorriso dele era tão pervertido, que Lily sentiu pena da mente dele, por um segundo "Eu ainda não vi minha mulher pelada, desde que ela se descobriu grávida" Lily se engasgou com o ar, e o encarou de olhos arregalados.

"Desde quando você é um _voyeur_ obcecado, Potter?" ele sorriu para ela, jogando suas roupas no chão e sentando-se no tampo da privada, como quem espera um show e tanto.

"Desde o dia em que me casei com você. Não se lembra que eu recebi minha carteirinha do 'clube do _voyeur_' junto da passagem para o Marrocos, antes da lua-de-mel?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele era maluco. Completamente maluco.

Sem muita enrolação, Lily sacou a varinha, apontou-a para a cara de James e bradou 'conjunctivitus'. Enquanto ele gritava, ela arrancou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro.

"LILY! LILY!! TIRA ESSA MERDA DA MINHA CARA!!! ISSO DÓIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ela o ignorou lindamente, e terminou o banho enquanto James rolava pelo chão com as mãos nos olhos, gemendo, bufando e gritando, a toalha tendo escapado de seu lugar há muito tempo. Lily pegou a toalha do chão e se enrolou nela. Depois, com um sorriso, bradou a varinha na cara de Potter.

"Finite" ela murmurou, e buscou as roupas que havia separado mais cedo. Estava prestes a alcançá-las quando um par de mãos segurou seus tornozelos e a trouxe com tudo para o chão "POTTER!" ela gritou, massageando os cotovelos, que haviam lhe aliviado a queda.

"Nada disso, mocinha!!! Eu vou ficar com dor nos olhos por dias, você vai ter de me pagar!" ela sentou-se de costas para ele, e estava prestes a se virar para mandá-lo para um lugar pouco respeitoso, quando sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a coluna. Uma mão gelada havia pousado no lugar onde seu pescoço se perdia nas costas. Puxa, ela nunca percebera quanta pele sensível havia em seu corpo.

"Potter...!" ela murmurou, tentando soar assustadora, mas sua voz saiu baixa e quebrada, enquanto ela segurava a respiração e ele brincava com a toalha.

"Lily..." ela podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele enquanto ele se abaixava na direção de seu ouvido, e puxava a toalha para longe. A pele dele encontrou a dela. Ela gemeu.

"Chega..." ela murmurou, mas ele não escutou, passando a mão delicadamente pela barriga dela, e subindo devagar na direção de seus seios. Ela estava tremendo, e não tinha certeza se conseguiria formular uma frase completa, se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele beijou-lhe a nuca, ao mesmo tempo que descia um dedo delicadamente por sua perna. Arrepios.

"Lily..." ele murmurou, enquanto escorregava a mão calmamente pela barriga dela, passeava pelos seios, e parava na linha de sua mandíbula; virou o rosto dela, de modo que os dois estivessem se encarando "Eu te amo" ele murmurou contra os lábios dela, os olhos fechados, e a beijou suavemente. Ela estava começando a se perder na sensação quando ambas as mãos dele frearam sobre a barriga dela, e ela sentiu algo gelado espalhar por todo o seu corpo; parou com tudo, buscando ar, enquanto ele começava a rir contra os lábios dela, e a mexer desenfreadamente os dedos na barriga dela, provocando cócegas. Ela rolou para fora do colo dele – quando ela havia parado ali? – e perdeu totalmente o controle, rindo e abanando os braços em tentativas inúteis de pará-lo.

Foram longos cinco minutos antes dela poder respirar calmamente, e se controlar de vez. James já estava de pé e dentro do quarto, parecendo feliz consigo mesmo.

"... e você tem de entender que com Jamisey, aqui, não se brinca!" ele terminava um longo e egocêntrico discurso. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, segurando a toalha por sobre os ombros e sentindo os cabelos molhados começarem a espetar para todos os lados.

"Cale a boca, Potter" ela resmungou, e já estava com as roupas de baixo quando James tirou-a da tenda que era a toalha, e puxou-a para um abraço mal-humorado; dessa vez ela estava mais preparada, e o empurrou com força para longe, se enfiando nas calças e jogando olhares assassinos na direção geral onde achava que ele estava caído "Eu estou pronta. Vamos para o Beco Diagonal ou não?" ela resmungou para ele, finalmente virando-se e enfiando a varinha no bolso de trás enquanto abria um sorriso manso.

Ele não estava em nenhum lugar onde ela pudesse ver.

"James...?" ela murmurou, mas nada. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, e deu alguns passos cautelosos na direção do banheiro, mas ele não estava lá. Prevendo mais uma cena patética como a da manhã, ela olhou para fora, na neve, mas não havia nenhum sinal do moreno. E então ela ouviu. Um pequeno murmurar de tecido a sua direita. Virou-se rapidamente e estendeu as mãos para frente abanando-as como uma pessoa dementada, e sentindo-se furiosa "POTTER! PARE COM ESSA BRINCADEIRA ESTÚPIDA!"

"Eu não sou o Potter" veio a voz de James, a sua frente, fingindo-se feminina "Eu sou o fantasma do Natal passado. Eu vim aqui para mostrar que você pode ter uma transa tão boa quanto a do ano que passou, hoje..." ela riu contra a própria vontade, se curvando sobre o próprio estômago em busca de ar, e a cabeça de James apareceu flutuando à sua frente. Ele ria também.

"Uma capa da invisibilidade" ela conseguiu finalmente murmurar "Brilhante"

"Não" ele falou, levantando as sobrancelhas com um sorriso "A _minha_ capa da invisibilidade. Que vai pertencer à esse bebê do tamanho de um grão de feijão quando ele ficar do meu tamanho" ela sorriu, traquinas, mal percebendo que estava flertando alegremente com ele.

"Pois não vai demorar muito, tendo em vista quão baixinho você é!" ele se fingiu ultrajado, jogando-se na direção dela com os olhos brilhando; ela riu mais uma vez, escapando por pouco do peso do corpo dele.

"CHEGA!" ela bradou, feliz, e James rolou no chão, ainda rindo, para encará-la; ela sorriu "Beco Diagonal, James! Nós temos de fazer compras de Natal!"

"Você não vai fazer compras de Natal antes da gente dar uma rapidinha" ele se estendeu para puxa-la na direção dele, mas ela deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo-se tímida e cansada de brigar, de repente.

"James, o bebê vai cortar fora o seu pau" ela resmungou, e ele deu de ombros.

"Eu prefiro ser castrado a passar mais um dia sem dormir com você, Lily" ela abriu um sorriso, ajoelhando-se à frente dele.

"Certo. Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. Só tenho de descer até a cozinha e pegar uma faca, e..." ele riu, e segurou as mãos dela, sorrindo amavelmente. Havia algo cansado e chateado no fundo do olhar dele, mas ela escolheu ignorar aquilo espetacularmente, até ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Se você não quer transar, basta dizer" ele disse, largando as mãos dela lentamente, e ela sentiu arrepios subirem por sua espinha; decidiu que estava com frio, e que se arrepiava porque havia nevado, e não porque James estava sendo tão... Esquisito.

"Eu não quero transar" ela falou, a voz decidida, mas algo dentro dela pareceu protestar diante dessa decisão, e ela tentou sorrir para ele, falhando miseravelmente.

"Certo. Compras no Beco Diagonal" ele falou, levantando-se de um pulo e andando até a porta sem nem olhar para trás. Ela o seguiu obedientemente, desceu as escadas e ele a esperava sorrindo perto da lareira, segurando calmamente o casaco do tamanho de um iglu; ela franziu as sobrancelhas "Você vai de flú?"

"Vou" ela murmurou como resposta, e foi até a lareira. James esperou ela entrar na rede de flú antes de desaparatar, e os dois se encontraram no barzinho escuro que era o Caldeirão Furado. Seguiram sem dizer nenhuma palavra até o Beco Diagonal, e começaram a andar randomicamente pelas ruazinhas cheias de pessoas, sem se encarar. Lily lutava contra a vontade de se virar para ele e rir, enquanto ele andava com aquele monstro de casaco tão naturalmente, mas apenas virou a atenção para as lojas e fingiu que ele não era ridículo. Haviam passado pela Floreios e Borrões quando Lily finalmente se virou para James.

"Onde a gente tá indo?" ele deu de ombros.

"Você é sempre quem nos leva para as compras. Cadê a sua Lista?" ela espremeu as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Lista?"

"A sua mundialmente famosa Lista de o que dar e para quem dar, Lily. Você a escreveu em Março, que eu vi" ela observou atentamente os cadarços dos tênis que vestia, procurando uma boa desculpa para não ter a lista.

"Eu a perdi" ela murmurou de volta, e demorou um pouco para perceber que James não havia continuado a andar depois dessa declaração. Ele estava parado, alguns metros para trás, parecendo perplexo... Quase como se tivesse visto o Chudley Cannons vencer o campeonato mundial de quadribol.

"Você. Você, de todas as pessoas, vai tentar me dizer que perdeu sua lista de compras de _Natal_?" ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto ela se aproximava "Você está louca. Onde está a lista?" ele tinha um sorriso retorcendo os cantos dos lábios, mas ela pareceu não se importar com isso.

"Eu perdi a lista, James. Eu não consegui achá-la, durante toda essa semana" ele deu uma risada alta, e algumas pessoas pararam para olhar; uma delas, começou a rir ao perceber o casaco _discreto_ do Maroto, e veio na direção deles.

"Pontas, o que eu disse para você sobre essa porra?" Sirius deu um tapinha amistoso no casaco estufado, e sorriu "Isso podia ser dobrado e usado como poltrona na sala, e tudo o que pode ser usado como poltrona não deve ser usado em público!" balançou a cabeça tristemente, e Lily se pegou sorrindo.

"Eu não posso fazer nada se eu sinto mais frio do que o resto das pessoas!"

"Use um cachecol! Você não tem colhões?" James balançou a cabeça, copiando o gesto de Sirius, e mal conseguiu conter o sorriso.

"Mais do que você; afinal, quantas mulheres você engravidou ultimamente?" ele perguntou em um tom espertinho, e Sirius bufou, dando um passo largo na direção de Lily, e botando a mão ao redor da cintura dela; Lily, que passara toda a discussão rindo discretamente, se pegou vermelha em um tom que nunca antes havia experienciado, enquanto Sirius jogava sua cartada na mesa.

"Você não quer nem saber...!"

"Almofadinhas!" James engasgou, e puxou Lily para perto de si em um gesto protetor, enquanto Sirius ria até perder o ar.

"Vocês estão fazendo compras de Natal?" ele perguntou, afinal, se recompondo; James abriu um sorriso.

"Você não vai acreditar nessa" confidenciou alegremente, e Sirius se aproximou para escutar melhor; Lily estava se preparando para calar James, mas ele falou mais rápido do que ela tirou a varinha "A Lily perdeu a Lista!" Sirius se engasgou com ar, arregalou os olhos, e voltou a rir descontroladamente.

"Impossível!" ele rugiu, e Lily escondeu o rosto vermelho nas mãos, enquanto as pessoas ao redor andavam mais devagar para apreciar a cena que Sirius e James faziam, rindo alta e escandalosamente, prestes a cair no chão por falta de ar "Princesa Lílian Potter perdeu sua Lista Mágica!" riu mais um pouco, enquanto Lily ficava cada vez mais vermelha "James, você deve estar fodendo a memória para fora dela..." teria dito mais, mas Lily apontou a varinha diretamente para o nariz dele, e performou um feitiço trava-língua perfeito. James sorriu orgulhoso, ao lado dela.

"Continuemos com as compras, então?" pegou a mão de Lily antes que ela pudesse apontar a varinha para ele, e deu um tchauzinho alegre para Sirius, que segurava a garganta tentando forçar sua língua para longe do céu da boca.

Lily apenas sorriu.

"Você não vai escapar de levar um castigo, James"

"Contanto que seja na cama" ele devolveu, sorrindo, e segurou a mão dela, alegre "Ok, então como é que nós fazemos compras sem a Lista? Eu meio que me esqueci" ele parecia contemplativo, e ela sorriu levemente, abanando a cabeça.

"Você realmente vai ficar preso a essa mesma piada por toda a sua vida, Potter?" ele sorriu, e lhe deu um beijinho leve no nariz.

"Não. Só pelo resto da sua" ela suspirou, parando em frente à loja de quadribol.

"Você acha que o Black gostaria de algo daqui?" ela perguntou, e James olhou por cima do ombro para a vitrine meio coberta pela neve; espremeu os olhos e observou sorridente uma vassoura Nimbus 1001.

"Ele amaria essa vassoura" ele falou, e ela deu de ombros.

"Ok, eu vou deixar você aqui comprando os presentes pros seus amigos, e vou procurar os dos meus" ela falou, dando alguns passos para longe, mas a mão de James no seu pulso a impediu de se afastar mais.

"Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho!" ele falou, parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado; Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto ele chacoalhava uma sacolinha cheia de galeões "Eu tenho o dinheiro, mas não o cérebro!"

"Você entrou em Hogwarts quando era jovem, certo, Potter?" ele balançou a cabeça positivamente "Você é amigo dos Marotos desde os onze, certo?" ele afirmou mais uma vez "E você passou _sete anos_ comprando os presentes deles sem a minha ajuda, certo?" ele bufou, diante dessa linha de pensamento, e cruzou os braços parecendo contrariado.

"Mas eu gastei todas as minhas boas idéias durante esses sete anos! Eu comecei a te namorar para sair desse sufoco!" ele falou, e ela fechou os olhos, rangendo os dentes para não gritar com ele.

"Então comece a usar as idéias ruins" pegou o saquinho de galeões que ele tinha em mãos e saiu com passos rápidos, ignorando os lamentos altos de James, que a chamava, pedindo ajuda. Subiu a ruazinha apertada do Beco Diagonal, olhando as vitrines sem pressa, e pensando nas pessoas que tinha de presentear. Petunia e Vernon, para seu infortúnio, faziam parte da lista em sua mente. Havia Potter, também, se estava casada a ele. E Sarah, Christina, Melinda e talvez Gil. Não sabia se devia se preocupar com mais alguém, então apenas se ateve a sua lista normal.

Entrou numa loja de doces, onde comprou um tablete de chocolate diet para Vernon e um bolo de Natal trouxa para Petunia, e estava saindo quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Ou, melhor colocando, gritar seu nome em um tom ridiculamente escandaloso, que apresentou um novo grau de vermelhidão à suas bochechas.

"LÍLIAN POTTER!" levantou os olhos verdes para encontrar Melinda, vestida hoje em um ultrajante modelito rosa, gritando com ela. Suspirou, abrindo um sorriso trêmulo.

"Melinda" a outra finalmente a alcançou, puxando-a para um abraço no meio da multidão.

"Como vai minha grávida favorita? Fazendo suas compras de Natal?" Lily balançou a cabeça afirmativamente contra o ombro da outra, e finalmente pôde respirar novamente, enquanto se livrava do abraço.

"Eu vou bem. E sim, compras de Natal"

"Quer companhia? Eu já fiz as minhas, semana passada, mas precisava de um pouco de raiz de Bétula, para a minha poção de embelezamento; temos de parecer nosso melhor nas festas de fim de ano" deu uma risadinha animada, e já estava puxando Lily alegremente pela rua abarrotada, antes que a outra pudesse responder, mantendo conversa constante; por alguma razão, Lily se sentiu mais leve diante disso "Quer dizer, não é como se eu estivesse tentando ganhar a atenção de ninguém, mas é fato que a maneira como você passa seu ano-novo, você passa o resto do ano. Não me tome por uma pessoa que cultua o corpo, Lily, mas eu preciso de toda a ajuda que posso" jogou os cabelos alegremente para trás dos ombros, enquanto sorria levemente, e Lily piscou os olhos, percebendo um sentimento dentro dela que podia identificar claramente como a mesma sensação de amizade profunda que dividia com Sarah e Christina.

"Esqueça essa bobagem" se viu dizendo "Você é linda" Melinda pareceu verdadeiramente tocada por essa frase, tendo em vista que se calou por alguns segundos, os quais Lily utilizou sabiamente para entrar em uma loja à sua esquerda, cheia de coisas esquisitamente típicas do mundo mágico.

"Estamos procurando presentes para quem?" a respostas saiu da boca de Lily antes que ela pudesse se conter.

"Você, é claro" Melinda riu alto, e andou sem grandes esforços até uma pilha de chapéus.

"Eu preciso de um chapéu novo" ela falou; Lily abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, como se soubesse desse fato antes, e Melinda sorriu, puxando uma chapeleta púrpura sobre os cabelos negros "Que tal? Em uma grande caixa laranja, daria um presente maravilhoso para uma chefe maravilhosa" Lily sorriu, pegando o chapéu das mãos de Melinda.

"Eu acho que tenho alguém melhor para quem dar isso" falou, andando até o caixa com Melinda a seguindo como um cão adestrado.

"Quem?" ela perguntou, quando as duas chegaram no caixa e Lily entregou o chapéu para a sorridente atendente.

"Uma amiga maravilhosa, é claro" e a outra se perdeu em um sorriso. Lily pagou pelo chapéu e olhou ao seu redor, vendo se achava alguma coisa para Sarah e Christina. Seus olhos pousaram sobre uma pilha gigante de jogos de tabuleiro mágicos. Andou até lá.

"Para quem você daria um jogo de tabuleiro?" ouviu a voz de Melinda lhe perguntando, perdida nas profundezas da loja, e sorriu.

"Minha amiga Christina adora jogos de tabuleiro" silêncio. E depois, uma mão reconfortante sobre seu ombro.

"Sinto muito, Lily" a ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas, e se virou para encontrar os olhos de Melinda, que estavam sérios e silenciosos. Lily sentiu a curiosidade coçar dentro dela.

"Como assim, sinto muito?" mas Melinda já havia puxado-a pela mão para fora da loja, tentando olhar o mínimo possível Lily nos olhos.

"Lily, você sabe do que eu estou falando. Agora pare de viver no passado... Onde está o James?" Lily parou de andar, enfiando o calcanhar com força no buraco entre os paralelepípedos que revestiam a rua, e forçando Melinda a se virar para encará-la.

"Viver do passado? Melinda, você nunca foi tão confusa. Explique-se!" a morena ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz, ensaiou um sorriso frouxo, e depois deu de ombros.

"Lily, você sabe que é errado comprar presentes para quem não pode mais recebê-los" Lily espremeu as sobrancelhas e estava prestes a suspirar exasperada quando a realidade a atingiu impiedosamente.

"Ela..." Melinda olhou para o chão por um segundo e, depois, com um grande suspiro, levantou os olhos e prendeu-os nos de Lily.

"Sinto muito" murmurou mais uma vez, mas Lily não estava mais escutando.

"Eu... Eu preciso achar James" a ruiva murmurou, sem nem entender por que "Nós precisamos ir para casa. Está ficando tarde" não passavam das onze horas, e o sol estava começando a entrar em pico e abrir espaço entre as nuvens, mas Lily não percebia isso. Contudo, Melinda era uma amiga boa o suficiente para apenas aceitar a desculpa calada, e abriu um sorriso vago.

"Eu te levo até o James. Onde você o deixou enquanto fazia as compras?"

"Comprando coisas pros Marotos na loja de quadribol" ela murmurou de volta, e Melinda segurou-lhe a mão, puxando-a por entre a multidão. De repente, Lily sentia muito frio. Abraçou o próprio corpo com o braço desimpedido, e enfiou o queixo no cachecol, esperando que os grandes cabelos vermelhos – ou, mais especificamente, a franja – cobrissem os olhos e impedisse as pessoas de verem que ela chorava.

Pararam em frente à loja de quadribol, e entraram no ambiente quente, enquanto Lily tremia levemente. Aparentemente Melinda achou Potter, porque começou a puxar a amiga ruiva, empurrando esportistas animados para o lado e abrindo caminho como Moisés no Mar Vermelho; as duas pararam perto do balcão, e Lily pôde distinguir claramente a voz de Potter gritando.

"...nunca pagaria tanto dinheiro nem em uma mísera vassoura, seu farsante, cópia barata de ladrão...!" teria continuado por um longo tempo a brigar com o vendedor sobre o preço do livro que tinha em mãos, mas Melinda chamou sua atenção, e ele se virou, encontrando Lily com a cara enfiada no cachecol. Franziu as sobrancelhas "Aqui está o dinheiro" jogou alguns galeões sobre o balcão, os quais o vendedor pegou, fazendo uma careta, e devolveu uma sacola gigante para James.

"Obrigado por comprar conosco, Senhor Potter" James soltou uma risada pelo nariz, segurando a mão de Lily e lançando um olhar agradecido para Melinda ao mesmo tempo.

"Considere um prazer único na sua vida" respondeu por cima do ombro, e não ouviu quando o vendedor o xingava, já que estava longe na caminhada através da loja com Lily "Você vai ficar bem?" ele murmurou para ela, já do lado de fora, e Lily levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas. James apagou alguns rastros molhados com a ponta do dedão, e abriu um sorriso manso para ela.

"Por que ninguém me avisou que ela está... morta?" Lily conseguiu balbuciar, e James puxou-a para um abraço apertado. Por alguns segundos, Lily teve certeza de que James havia conseguido aperta-la não apenas com os braços, mas com todo o corpo naquele abraço, e só então percebeu que haviam aparatado, quando olhou à sua volta e a já conhecida porta de entrada de sua casa a encarava de volta. Seus pés esmagaram a neve tristemente, enquanto entrava dentro da casa, e sentava-se no sofá, e então James apareceu ao seu lado com uma xícara de café quente em mãos. Entregou-a a ela.

"Você precisa parar de fazer isso" ele murmurou, sentando-se com ela e puxando-a para um abraço reconfortante. Ela deixou que ele a posicionasse com as costas contra ele, precisando de conforto tanto quanto precisara quando o pai morrera, e tomou um gole amargo "Você precisa parar de dizer para você mesma que nada aconteceu, ruiva" ela sentiu as mãos dele contra seus braços, fazendo um carinho morno, e se encolheu mais ainda contra ele, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto mais uma vez "Já faz quase um ano. Christina está morta, meu amor" ela fechou os olhos com força, respirando com dificuldade. Christina era uma de suas melhores amigas... Não podia estar _morta_!

"Mas..." ela balbuciou, sem conseguir se conter "Mas eu vi ela semana passada mesmo..." percebeu o que havia dito apenas quando Potter parou de respirar. Levantou os olhos úmidos e o encarou, o coração apertado. Merda. Merda. Merda!

"Lily. Ela está morta há mais de um ano. Foi um _sonho_" fechou os olhos e suspirou; pelo menos ele não lhe encheria o saco com isso. Podia se lamentar em paz.

"Eu... Eu sei" murmurou por sob a respiração e se afastou dele lentamente "Eu... Eu preciso me deitar" ele a deixou ir, e subir as escadas, e se deitar apertada nas cobertas na cama. Ela ficou um longo tempo ali, em silêncio, chorando e pensando sobre a amiga que perdera. Lembrou-se de todas as conversas, e dos sorrisos, e das vezes que teve de acompanhá-la para cortes, enquanto os pais brigavam pela custódia dela e do irmão mais novo, e da noite em que fugiram juntas para a cozinha de Hogwarts e se embebedaram, e de tantos e tantos momentos felizes, que afundava cada vez mais em miséria. Quando tomou consciência de onde estava e do que estava fazendo mais uma vez, trazida para a realidade por uma vontade doentia de vomitar, o sol já havia se posto, e o travesseiro onde estava encostada estava úmido em um raio de mais de dez centímetros. Suspirou. O rosto inteiro ardia.

Foi até o banheiro e vomitou, e junto do vômito foi parte de sua dor. Vomitou mais e mais, e a cada golfada, sentia-se mais e mais leve. A mente começou a se confundir com espirais de fumaça, e a próxima coisa que percebeu, foi que James a chamava de longe, e que alguém estava lhe dando tapas no rosto. Estava com a cabeça literalmente enfiada na privada.

"Lily! LILY!" a voz de James ficava mais próxima a cada segundo, e ela abriu os olhos com grande esforço para encontrar o rosto preocupado dele em frente ao seu, mas a voz ainda parecia distante. Piscou.

"James" ela murmurou, e forçou o pescoço para tirar a cabeça da privada. Parte dos cabelos estava úmido.

"Ah, Merlim, você está bem?" ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, e ela pendeu molemente contra os braços dele, parecendo uma boneca de pano "Lily! Lily!" ela piscou os olhos e se forçou para longe dele.

"Me desculpe" balbuciou, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, os pingos que caiam da ponta de seus cabelos se confundindo com as lágrimas em seu colo "Eu não acredito que ela morreu" murmurou mais uma vez, e a mão preparada de James segurou seu rosto e o forçou para encara-la nos olhos.

"Ela pode ter morrido, mas você não morreu" a voz dele não era suave nem gentil; era verdadeira, e apenas isso "Você está viva, e está grávida, e precisa estar inteira. Pelo bebê. Por mim. Por você. Por todos nós" ele a encarou nos olhos, e ela sustentou o olhar, sentindo-se muito vazia e fraca, e triste e velha. Com um suspiro, ficou de pé, e tremia.

"Obrigada" balbuciou, enquanto ele a ajudava a ficar de pé e a andar até o quarto. Deitou-se na cama, e James a segurou nos braços por horas, enquanto o sol da véspera de Natal despertava alegremente, e as crianças saiam nas ruas para brincar na neve, e as risadas delas se confundiam com o latido de cachorros e o balançar de sinos. Assim que os primeiros cheiros de cookies assando atingiram o nariz de Lily, e ela soube que a hora do almoço se aproximava, James se mexeu contra ela e sorriu.

"Eu já volto" ele murmurou, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela não protestou, apenas ficou ali, os olhos enevoados, observando uma mancha na parede e se lembrando do sorriso de Christina. E então James voltou, e ele estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, segurando um livro com aparência muito pesada "Quando a Christina morreu" ele começou, e Lily fechou os olhos, suspirando "você me falou uma coisa curiosa. Eu me lembro de estar tremendamente preocupado com você, e com a maneira como você estava lidando com tudo. Sua melhor amiga havia morrido, e você cuidou de todo o funeral, ajudou a família dela e trabalhou com mais afinco na Ordem da Fênix, para que os Comensais que a assassinaram fossem pegos logo. Mas você nunca chorou. Nunca sofreu até ficar fora de si, como eu achei que você faria. Por um tempo, eu cheguei a pensar que o tempo havia corroído a relação que você e ela tinham em Hogwarts. Mas quando você e o Sirius se sentavam para conversar, seus olhos estavam sempre cheios de ternura pela Chris, e eu nunca entendia. Até que uma noite, eu te deixei mais ou menos bêbada e perguntei o que estava acontecendo" ele a encarou, e depois baixou os olhos sobre o livro, passando um dedo suavemente pelo couro velho "Você... Você saiu da sala e foi até o escritório, de onde tirou esse álbum" os olhos de Lily pousaram também sobre o livro velho, e uma mão de James segurou a sua, e ela sentiu-se confortável diante do calor que ela emanava. Nunca esperara sentir-se confortável diante do calor dele "Você me falou que não estava pronta para lidar com a dor ainda" ele abriu um sorriso para ela, e lhe estendeu o bloco pesado; Lily o pegou sem pensar "e me falou que quando você finalmente lidasse com a verdade, eu devia te entregar esse álbum. Que ele faria as coisas parecerem certas para você de novo. Que ele te ensinaria o caminho" e então ele sorriu mais um pouco "E você me disse que, enquanto lidando com a dor, você viraria um zumbi, incapacitado de praticar a lógica, e que então eu teria de tomar conta de você e das suas coisas" ele passou um braço confortavelmente pelos ombros dela, e a trouxe para mais perto. Lily encostou a cabeça contra o ombro dele "Mas você pediu para que eu te deixasse lidar com essa dor por si mesma. É claro que eu não quero..." ele falou, e pousou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela; Lily sentiu um arrepio descendo pela coluna, mas o ignorou solenemente, os olhos pregados no livro. Estava curiosa, apesar de tudo "Mas eu respeito seus desejos, e vou te deixar em paz. Me chame quando estiver pronta para ir até o Koll"

Enquanto James partia, Lily sentiu os dedos brincarem com a beirada da capa do álbum. Encarou o couro velho e escurecido por um longo tempo antes de criar coragem para abrir e olhar a primeira página. Havia ali uma foto, meio amarelada nas pontas, dela, Christina e Sarah, sorrindo bobamente com o castelo de Hogwarts no fundo. Tinham onze anos.

Sentiu milhares de lágrimas brotarem nos olhos. Havia visto Christina crescer ao seu lado, estivera com ela quando ela lhe contara sobre a primeira vez dela com Sirius, e sobre seu primeiro beijo, e quando os pais se separaram. Vira a garota rir e chorar, e se transformar de menina em mulher, e agora... Agora tudo estava acabado. Chris jamais riria de novo, ou brigaria com Sirius, ou teria um ataque, porque tinha medo que seu relacionamento com o Maroto tivesse o mesmo fim que o relacionamento entre seus pais. Christina jamais comeria como uma cavala no banquete de começo de ano, ou riria de piadas sem graça até lhe faltar o ar, ou passaria horas ao lado de Lily, observando-a estudar apenas esperando para que as duas pudessem escapulir juntas para a cozinha. Porque Chris estava morta. _Sua_ Chris estava morta.

Fechou os olhos, e algumas lágrimas escapuliram, fazendo seu caminho silencioso pelas bochechas de Lily. A ruiva virou a página e se pegou observando uma foto onde ela e suas duas melhores amigas estavam cobertas em gosma rosa, da cabeça aos pés. Sorriu, lembrando-se vagamente desse dia, no terceiro ano, onde os Marotos acharam que sujá-las era uma ótima forma de entretenimento. Não sabia que haviam tirado fotos, mas supunha que gente maluca como eles, devia manter um álbum de memórias de todas as suas loucuras. Virou a página, ainda sorrindo, as lágrimas ainda cobrindo seus olhos e a impedindo de ver claramente as imagens, o ar ainda lhe faltando, e havia uma foto dela e Sarah em vestidos chiques, ao lado de dois quartanistas bem apessoados que as haviam levado para o Baile de Inverno no terceiro ano. Sorriu. Chris não sabia tirar fotos, fato provado pelo fato que a cabeça de ambos os garotos havia sido cortada.

E quando virou a terceira página, foi quase com choque que viu uma carta, selada com cera vermelha, postada em cima da foto. Pegou a carta entre os dedos e antes mesmo de ver seu nome, na sua escrita, sorrindo de volta, sabia o que havia dentro da carta. Sabia das palavras de consolo e do amor incondicional por uma de suas melhores amigas de todos os tempos. Sabia tudo sobre as lágrimas. E sorriu.

_Lily,_

_E então quando tudo parecia estar dando certo, você foi pega de surpresa. O destino, que já não tem sido muito favorável, foi ainda mais doentio com essa tacada: matar uma de suas melhores amigas? Quem poderia ser pior?_

_Mas o destino é o rei de pregar peças sem-graça; veja a situação na qual você está metida... Presa em uma vida na qual a pessoa em quem você mais confia é também quem você mais odeia. Nem todos poderiam lidar com isso, mas eu vivi o suficiente para dizer que você consegue. Você não apenas _sobrevive_ ao fato, você _vive_ depois dele. E o destino, apesar de cruel, sabe o que está fazendo. Ao menos agora você tem os anos, os doces anos entre o ano passado e o dia em que você veio para cá, para apreciar sua amizade. Se você não soubesse que ela morreu, você jamais faria as loucuras que você vai fazer nos anos a vir. Você jamais a amaria tanto quanto você vai a amar. Você nunca tornaria tudo tão suportável para o Sirius e para a família da Chris quanto você vai fazer._

_Quer dizer, a Chris morreu. Não é algo que _deva_ ser fácil de lidar. Mas você vai descobrir dentro de você, hoje, uma paixão pela vida. Você ainda não sabe disso, mas essas fotos são mais mágicas do que aparentam. Essas são fotos que vão te mostrar que cada minuto que você viveu valeu a pena. E cada minuto que a Chris viveu valeu a pena. Não existe espaço para mágoas, nem arrependimentos, apenas aceitação. Ela viveu e amou e foi feliz. E é isso que importa, no final._

_A minha vida, Lily, foi cheia de coisas terríveis. Você vai vivê-las, e entende-las. Você vai passar por tudo o que eu passei. Afinal, eu sou você, daqui a alguns anos. E eu sei que esse conceito parece surreal e até ilógico para você – você jamais se casaria com James, eu sei! – mas é a verdade. As coisas que eu vivi – inclusive esse prelúdio do que o destino te reserva, no qual eu te meti – vão te tornar uma pessoa diferente, e vão te guiar em um caminho que você jamais pensou antes em assumir como seu. O amor, principalmente, vai guiar seus passos, e eu quero que você entenda que não existe uma escolha que eu tenha feito da qual eu me arrependa, porque tudo o que eu fiz me tornou melhor e mais feliz. Até mesmo as lágrimas, e a dor, e a perda, tudo me fez mais feliz, porque me mostrou o lado lindo da vida. Só quem conhece a escuridão sabe o que é a luz. E eu gostaria que você entendesse que eu só te coloquei nessa situação porque ela é a alavanca que vai te fazer engatinhar na direção certa. Eu não te odeio. Eu não quero fazer da sua vida um inferno. Eu apenas quero te ver tão feliz quanto eu sou._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Potter._

Lily segurou a carta que ela mesma havia escrito para si com os dedos tremendo. Dobrou-a e a colocou sobriamente na mesa de cabeceira, encarando a foto que tinha à sua frente. Era uma foto geral do salão comunal, onde Lily, Sarah e Chris conversavam animadamente perto do fogo, e James Potter e Sirius Black as observavam de um canto escuro. Não sabia quem tinha tirado aquela foto, mas enquanto a observava, foi pega pela saudade. Saudade de Hogwarts, e das risadas das amigas, e chorou. Chorou em silêncio, sem soluçar, sem grandes dificuldades para respirar, apenas chorou, observando as fotos, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e caindo no livro grosso.

E a cada página que Lily virava, e uma nova foto aparecia – a maioria delas tendo sido tiradas depois do sétimo ano, e mostrando momentos e mais momentos de pura alegria, e embaraçamento, e risadas – mais Lily sentia saudade. E, para o próprio espanto, mais e mais ela percebia que estava espiando o futuro, e as risadas que daria, e os momentos dos quais jamais se arrependeria. Estava observando a pessoa que se tornaria, e as amizades novas que faria. A cada página, ela podia perceber a liberdade e o carinho crescendo entre ela e os Marotos, e a maneira como ela se agarrava com desespero à Sarah e a Christina. Podia ver que aproveitaria todos os minutos que pudesse, e que seria feliz até perder os sentidos.

E quando fechou o livro, tendo observado a última página – uma foto da festa de casamento dela com James, onde Sirius parecia ainda mais estúpido do que o normal (presumidamente bêbado) – e se pegou pensando essas coisas, se espantou. Passara uma semana inteira tentando conceber a idéia de que essa vida não era dela. Que essa pessoa não era ela. Que aqueles amigos não eram dela. Que aquele marido era de outra mulher. Que aquelas cartas haviam sido escritas por uma maníaca psicótica com sérios problemas de interação social, e não por _ela_. Nunca por ela. Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Ela nunca viveria essa vida. Mas observar aquelas fotos – as guerras de bolas de neve, e segurar visco encantado em cima de sua cabeça para James beijá-la, e se divertir com os amigos na sala de uma casinha modesta enquanto tomava chocolate quente -, tudo aquilo aprecia plausível. Parecia aceitável. Parecia-se com algo que ela _faria_.

Colocou o livro de lado, enquanto a saudade pulsava por suas veias. Mas não era uma saudade à qual ela estivesse habituada. Ela sentia saudade de todas as coisas que nunca havia feito, ao invés das que havia. Saudade das tardes idílicas nos gramados de Hogwarts, e não das noites em claro fofocando com as amigas. Saudades de tempos que ainda estavam por vir para ela, mas que já haviam acontecido para quem a colocara ali. Fechou os olhos. Afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros. Suspirou.

Era confuso demais.

Aquela pessoa maluca era ela. Haviam todos os traços da mesma personalidade – a organização, a paixão pelo Natal, a obsessão por controle, a teimosia, a constante montanha-russa emocional – e das mesmas manias – como o leite e as cócegas – mas era difícil conceber a idéia de que estava recebendo cartas de si mesma. Que estava sendo impulsionada para uma vida que não queria, por si mesma. Que podia ser tão diferente de si mesma, e ao mesmo tempo tão igual. E uma frase abriu caminho até sua linha de pensamente, e ela franziu o cenho diante disso.

"As maravilhas que o tempo não faz..." murmurou, e de repente percebeu que sua voz estava rouca e vazia. Lembrou-se de Christina. E a saudade voltou. Fechou os olhos. Abraçou as pernas. E não conseguiu chorar.

Rolou na cama um pouco, tentando forçar as lágrimas a virem, mas seus olhos permaneciam secos. Fechou as pálpebras, espremeu-as, pensou em Christine, dura e azulada, deitada em um caixão, e depois em vários cachorrinhos sendo estrangulados por sonserinos pelados, mas nem a tristeza e nem o nojo trouxeram-lhe lágrimas aos olhos. Enfiou um dedo no olho, mas nenhuma lágrima veio. Rolou na cama mais uma vez, abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Havia apenas saudade. E uma determinação vaga de ser feliz com a amiga, e de voltar o mais rápido possível para ela, para que pudessem começar a aproveitar _logo_. Sentiu uma vontade louca de viver.

Enfiando a carta na gaveta e pegando o álbum nas mãos, pulou da cama e desceu as escadas rapidamente, dois degraus de cada vez.

"James!" ela gritou quando chegou no último degrau, e a cabeça de James apareceu pela porta da cozinha.

"Lily? Tá tudo bem?"

"É claro que não está tudo bem! Eu estou com fome!" ela falou, e ele abriu um sorriso aliviado. Ela sorriu de volta, e sentiu algo esquisito dentro dela. Como se estivesse traindo Christina ao ser feliz, sabendo da morte dela. Mas conhecia Chris melhor do que isso, e sabia que a amiga iria gostar que ela seguisse em frente.

"Ok. Vamos até o Koll pegar o jantar, e depois eu preciso de ajuda para embrulhar esses presentes" ele entrou na cozinha de novo, e Lily o seguiu; ele estava pegando o casaco gigante, e na mesa havia uma confusão de papel colorido, fitas e sacolas de compras. Pousou o livro sobre tudo aquilo.

"Eu não me lembro de ter comprado tanta coisa ontem" ela murmurou para ele, enquanto ele colocava um casaco pesado sobre os ombros dela; ele sorriu.

"Eu fui às compras enquanto você dormia; você só tinha comprado os presentes dos seus parentes e da Melinda... Então eu os enviei por correio coruja, antes de sair. O Sirius passou a tarde aqui, ontem, enquanto eu fazia compras" ela acenou com a cabeça para afirmar que entendia, e então abriu a porta da sala com um sorriso.

"Você não tinha usado todas as suas boas idéias de presentes durante os sete anos em Hogwarts?" ele riu.

"Claro!"

"Então o que você fez?" ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto andavam até a praça central, e a neve começava a cair silenciosamente, escondendo o fato de que estavam mais juntos do que jamais haviam estado antes.

"Usei as idéias ruins"

* * *

N.A.: Eu sei que demorei muito mais do que devia para atualizar este capítulo. Peço desculpas. Eu sei que não devia... Mas eu peguei uma virose e montei acampamento no banheiro no dia que devia postar o novo capítulo, e depois eu vim para Bahia visitar meus pais, e o calor me deixa MUITO mole, e aí eu não consegui responder rapidamente todas as reviews... Em compensação, vocês receberam dois capítulos novos, uma shortfic e muitas e muitas desculpas! Este é meu capítulo favorito em todo o universo, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado... Eu prometo que eu vou postar rapidinho o próximo, e então o epílogo e a fic termina, junto com seu suplício! hauhauhau Como eu respondi as reviews no outro capítulo, aqui vocês vão receber os famosíssimos sneak-peeks! hauhauahu 

_Então É Natal... 2_

_"Ela só vai depois que me elogiar, antes. Nós brigamos" James esclareceu, e Sirius riu._

_"Você é um idiota" falou enquanto saía, e Lily sorriu._

_"Concordo plenamente. Hey!" James havia lhe apertado o pulso com mais força._

_"Isso vai custar dois elogios. Vamos. Pode abrir a matraca, Sra. Potter" ela sorriu para ele, se esquecendo de se incomodar com o título, enquanto buscava na sua mente as palavras certas._

_"Você tem bom gosto para mulheres" começou, sorrindo, e James suspirou "é sortudo, é claro, porque se casou comigo... E..." mordeu a parte de dentro do lábio, enquanto James sorria para ela "Você... Daria um péssimo fantasma do Natal passado!" exclamou alegremente, puxou o pulso das mãos dele e correu para sala._

E da pura bondade do meu coração (e instinto amador de reviews, que implora por propaganda), eu vou colocar um sneak-peek de minha mais nova publicação, _Verbamancia_! huahauhau E um obrigada a todos que leram Claustrofobia, reviwsaram e fizeram meu dia mais feliz! VALEUUU! hauhauhua

_"Diga-me as primeiras palavras que vierem a sua mente que eu te darei uma breve análise sobre quem você realmente é" ela riu, contra a própria vontade. _

_"James, isso não vai dar certo" ele levantou um dedo pensativamente, espremendo as sobrancelhas e retorcendo o rosto em uma careta; então ele abriu um sorriso positivamente satisfeito e a encarou. _

_"Já sei! Você é uma pessoa ridiculamente negativa!"_

Oooooook!! Obrigada pela atenção, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos e continuem deixando reviews e me amando para todo sempre!!! hauahuah BEIJOOOOOOOOOO!


	15. Então É Natal 2

**Capítulo 14 – Então é Natal... 2**

_As 10 coisas que eu mais gosto no mundo_, by Lily Evans

1) Leite – ele tem o poder de me manter calma, não importa a situação;

2) Dormir embaixo de pelo menos três cobertas – o peso delas é a coisa mais confortável do mundo;

3) Brincar na neve, e sentir meus dedos congelarem lentamente;

4) Passar tempo com aqueles que eu amo;

5) Tudo em Cima, do Koll (por Morgana, eu nunca achei que isso ficaria acima de...);

6) Rosas – especialmente se elas estão em botões, e mais ainda se estão espalhadas por toda a casa;

7) Dançar em frente ao espelho, entre um livro e outro;

8) Rir;

9) Comer/dormir (não consigo escolher só um);

10) Eu me recuso a dizer. Terminantemente. Será um segredo que eu levarei ao meu _túmulo_. James jamais vai descobrir isso, JAMAIS!

* * *

Abriu a porta, sentindo a seda da saia ronronando contra suas pernas, e sorriu, sempre doce. 

"Sirius Black" ela disse, e ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco para ela, a puxando em um abraço de urso; Lily engasgou, soltou um gritinho, e deixou sem maiores protestos que Sirius a rodopiasse no ar, todo alegre.

"Lily Potter!" ele rugiu, a colocando no chão; ela baixou uma mão, tirando algumas dobras invisíveis da blusa vermelha, e levantou os olhos para sorrir para Sirius mais uma vez.

"É quase Natal!" ela exclamou em um tom contido e excitado, e Sirius gargalhou.

"Você e o James se merecem!" ele disse, e Lily finalmente fechou a porta, apontando a varinha para o chão para tirar os restos de neve dali. Sirius balançou-se como um cachorro, jogando pingos de água gelada por todo o pequeno hall de entrada, e Lily suspirou.

"Eu acabei de limpar isso" ele riu mais uma vez e a ignorou sublimemente, andando até a sala de estar como se a casa lhe pertencesse. Lily balançou a cabeça e voltou até a sala, para orquestrar a montagem da cena de Natal. Permitiu-se ficar à soleira da porta por alguns segundos, observando a imagem à sua frente e sentindo-se inesperadamente terna.

Um fogo crepitava quietamente na lareira, jogando um brilho dourado sobre todos; o cheiro de canela e gengibre invadia seus sentidos, e a deixava meio tonta, enquanto James tentava manter a árvore de pé – com certa ajuda do pai – e Sirius abraçava Remus a guisa de cumprimento. Sorriu.

"O que eu posso fazer?" ela perguntou, sentando-se em cima de um dos grandes baús que continham as decorações de Natal, e olhando para James, enquanto a árvore pendia dramaticamente para cima dele. É, ele era realmente _perfeito_, ela pensou, rolando os olhos nas órbitas. Simplesmente _brilhante_.

"Você podia checar para ter certeza de que os cookies não queimaram!" ele bradou alegremente, apontando a varinha e fazendo a árvore pender para o outro lado, na direção do pai. Lily riu.

"Ou eu podia fazer isso para você, enquanto você checa os cookies. Eu gostaria muito que seu pai sobrevivesse a esse Natal" Sirius e Remus sorriram, abrindo um dos grandes baús – que continha um gigantesco número um encravado na tampa – e James bufou, enquanto seu pai ria e segurava a árvore com as mãos.

"Que seja" ele baixou a varinha, fazendo a árvore cair lentamente na direção dos sofás, e andou até a cozinha com passos pesados; Lily sorriu e foi ajudar o Sr. Potter – Harry, para os íntimos (e aparentemente Lily deveria ser um deles, porque ele ficava insistindo que o chamasse de Harry, ou pai) – a estabilizar a árvore, e depois jogou um feitiço a prendendo ao chão.

"Obrigado, Lily" ele disse, alegremente, e sorriu para ela; ele era simplesmente um doce de pessoa. Ela sorriu de volta.

"De nada, Sr. Potter" ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo desapontado.

"É Harry, Lily. E eu acho que talvez você devesse ir falar com meu filho... Você sabe como ele pode ser idiota, quando se fala sobre seu ego" Lily gostava desse homem mais a cada minuto.

Mas ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, sorriu para ele e começou a andar até a cozinha, passando por Remus e Sirius que brigavam pelo primeiro enfeite, e parou na porta, sorrindo para um James que brigava com a porta do fogão.

"'Tá tudo bem?" ela perguntou, e o mesmo alívio que a preenchera ao saber que ele estava vivo a perseguiu por um instante, lançando borboletas em seu estômago. Deu alguns passos até ele, os nervos a flor da pele.

"Vai ficar tudo bem assim que esse forno maldito resolver cooperar! Como é que você consegue trabalhar com essa joça? Eu vou te comprar um forno novo, Lily" ela franziu o cenho e o ajudou com duas bandejas de cookies quentinhos, sentindo o cheiro espiralar para dentro de seu corpo, trazendo a nostalgia e a felicidade que apenas o Natal lhe permitia sentir.

"Eu não preciso de um novo forno. Esse forno é ótimo" ele bufou, parecendo incrédulo, e abriu um sorriso sarcástico para ela.

"Mesmo? Então qual você sugere é o problema com ele, que não consegue fazer sequer uma dessas travessas sair no ponto?"

"O problema não é ele" ela falou, levantando as sobrancelhas e começando a colocar os cookies na grelha para resfriarem um pouco "O problema é quem está na frente dele" os olhos de James se acenderam, e ele abriu seu melhor sorriso de 'eu já ganhei esse argumento, ruiva, nem tente!' enquanto jogava vitoriosamente o pano de prato em cima do balcão.

"Então o problema é que o forno é temperamental e não gosta de mim! O problema é com ele, viu?" ela riu, apesar de tentar se conter; já estava cansada de lutar contra seus instintos primários.

"Não" ela corrigiu "O problema é que você não sabe ajustar tempo e temperatura, na sua cabeça oca" ele bufou mais uma vez, e pegou a toalhinha do balcão. Andou até ela, e a encarou fundo nos olhos.

"Você é impossível" sua expressão era séria, mas por alguma razão Lily sabia que ele estava brincando "Me elogie!" e então ela riu. Riu como só sabia rir na época do Natal, se dobrando sobre a barriga e segurando na camisa de James para não cair. Ficou um longo tempo rindo, e James a encarando, até que Sirius apareceu na porta.

"Alguém vai ter de colocar o primeiro enfeite, e nós decidimos que a grávida é a melhor escolha" Sirius bradou alegremente, e Lily parou de rir, para encará-lo com as sobrancelhas levantadas; adorava enfeitar árvores de Natal. James segurou seu pulso, impedindo-a de deslizar, feliz, até a sala para cumprir sua tarefa.

"Ela só vai depois que me elogiar, antes. Nós _brigamos_" James esclareceu, e Sirius riu.

"Você é um idiota" falou enquanto saía, e Lily sorriu.

"Concordo plenamente. Hey!" James havia lhe apertado o pulso com mais força.

"Isso vai custar dois elogios. Vamos. Pode abrir a matraca, Sra. Potter" ela sorriu para ele, se esquecendo de se incomodar com o título, enquanto buscava na sua mente as palavras certas.

"Você tem bom gosto para mulheres" começou, sorrindo, e James suspirou "é sortudo, é claro, porque se casou comigo... E..." mordeu a parte de dentro do lábio, enquanto James sorria para ela "Você... Daria um péssimo fantasma do Natal passado!" exclamou alegremente, puxou o pulso das mãos dele e correu para sala.

"Isso não é um elogio!" ele gritou da cozinha, mas Lily já havia pegado o enfeite da mão de Remus e corrido até a árvore; antes que James pudesse alcançá-la – incrível como mulheres grávidas podem ser ágeis – ela havia colocado uma estrela prateada em um galho alto "Hey! Traíra!" ele chegou por trás dela e a pegou em um abraço, e ela riu, enquanto se afastava da árvore, tentando não tomar consciência de que não estava nem um pouco incomodada com o fato de que James Potter a estava abraçando por trás, e que esse era um sinal claro de que ele queria levá-la para a cama. Apenas riu, enquanto Sirius e Remus brigavam pelo segundo enfeite e o pai de James colocava a manta ao redor do pé da árvore, seguido de pilhas e pilhas de presentes mal-empacotados (que Lily e James haviam empacotado aquela tarde, em meio a risadas e a pratos repletos de Tudo-em-cimas, que eram, para falar a verdade, a melhor coisa que Lily já colocara na boca), e depois que ficou livre novamente, olhou nos olhos dele.

"Você não vai receber um terceiro elogio, James" algo tremeu dentro dela, ao perceber que o chamara pelo primeiro nome; estava tão preocupada em aproveitar, em viver, que decidiu esquecer de se importar com o alarmezinho que disparara.

"Eu sei" ele falou, e pegou uma outra estrela de dentro do baú, a colocando ao lado da de Lily. Ela sorriu "Você pode cuidar dos pais natais? Estão na caixa número dois"

Eles ficaram enfeitando a casa por um longo tempo, a neve caindo lá fora. Peter chegou pouco antes de Lily terminar de tirar a última assadeira de biscoitos, e quando ela olhou em volta, sem conseguir conter o sorriso – ela nunca havia sorrido tanto, os Marotos eram tão idiotamente engraçados –, percebeu que nunca vira uma casa tão enfeitada. A árvore era gigante, e não havia um galho que não tivesse sido coberto por um ornamento, e as fadinhas espalhadas por todos os lados riam e brilhavam fracamente, enquanto o cheiro mesclado de pinho, canela e gemada se infiltrava na pele e no ar e deixava qualquer um enfeitiçado; velas coloridas soltavam uma luz suave pela sala e pela cozinha, e pais natais encantados bradavam "ho, ho, ho" a cada cinco minutos, o som se mesclando alegremente com o de músicas natalinas que saiam de dentro da lareira acesa, que mostrava, ao mesmo tempo, imagens e mais imagens de natais passados, como um trailer da vida que Lily ainda não tinha vivido. Era lindo. Era mágico. Era como um display de Natal de uma loja para malucos.

Entrou na cozinha, enquanto Sirius, James, Peter, Remus e Harry trocavam piadas e histórias, e abriu uma garrafa de vinho que estivera gelando na geladeira. Olhou com carinho o barbante que segurava dezenas de cartões de natal, e pegou uma travessa de cookies para levar para a sala com o vinho. Mal tinha chegado à porta, equilibrando a pilha de cookies para que nenhum caísse, James apareceu à sua frente.

"Oh, mas se minha linda esposa não está tentando entrar para o circo!" ele chegou mais perto, sorrindo, e pegou a travessa, e Lily sorriu, grata.

"Qualquer coisa para fugir de você, caríssimo" respondeu, ao que ele soltou uma risada alta, e ela se pegou sorrindo ainda mais. Ele era impossível.

"Não deixe Sirius escutar isso, ele ainda tem planos para te seqüestrar" os dois riram diante da idéia, enquanto andavam até a sala; algo morno, que não tinha nada a ver com os feitiços de aquecimento que estavam espalhados pela casa, aqueceu Lily.

Sentaram-se no chão, colocando o prato de cookies no meio e James conjurou meia dúzia de copos para tomarem o vinho. Sem perceber, todos trocaram um sorriso em expectativa.

"Ao bebê" Sirius proclamou alegremente. Todos ergueram as taças cheias de líquido púrpura.

"À grávida" James acrescentou, e o barulho de copos tilintando se fez ouvir. Houve silêncio por um segundo, enquanto todos tomavam um gole, e então Sirius – sempre, _sempre_, Sirius – abriu a boca. _Infelizmente._

"Então, meu veadinho, como é transar com uma mulher grávida?" todos se engasgaram com o vinho. A mancha vermelha jamais sairia totalmente do carpete.

"Por Merlim, quem imaginaria que tanta idiotice caberia dentro de apenas uma pessoa?" Remus murmurou, se recuperando mais rápido que os demais; Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"O que foi? Piada ruim?" James gemeu; o Sr. Potter se fez escutar.

"Eu estou na sala, Sirius. A piada não podia ser pior" ao que o moreno deu uma risada alta.

"Mas é claro que podia!" ele disse; todos tentaram se preparar para o que estava para vir, mas ninguém conseguiu "Eu poderia perguntar se é hoje que o James vai tentar aquela nova posição que a gente viu na SexyWitch, sabe, Pontas, aquela do helicóptero...?" Lily olhou para James, parecendo quase serelepe; seu olhar mostrava claramente espanto e diversão. Desde quando ele lia SexyWitch acompanhado de Sirius? O moreno pigarreou.

"Sirius... Por favor, cale a boca" balbuciou, ao que o outro riu, alto.

"Mas veadinho, foi só uma piadinha..."

"Cale. A. Boca" murmurou de novo, e Sirius continuou a rir, despreocupado.

"Pense bem, podia ser ainda pior... Já pensou se..." não conseguiu continuar. Um jato laranja lhe atingiu o rosto, e logo ele estava brigando mais uma vez para desgrudar a língua do céu da boca. Lily sorria, a varinha em riste.

"Outro trava-línguas perfeito. Muito bom, esposa" James falou, parecendo feliz e aliviado, enquanto se esticava para o lado dela e passava um braço orgulhosamente pela sua cintura.

"Obrigada, esposo. Tudo pelo bem comum" encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e um arrepio lhe subiu pela coluna. Finalmente tomou consciência do que estava fazendo. Esposo. Esposa. Cabeça no ombro. Abraço. Risadas. Era... Terrível.

Afastou-se um pouco, e virou o cálice de vinho. O calor lhe subiu pela garganta, e amoleceu os pensamentos. Baixou a cabeça sobre ele mais uma vez.

Precisava ser feliz.

"Bem, eu acho que chegou a hora" Remus proclamou, enquanto Sirius grunhia e gemia, enfiando uma mão dentro da boca e puxando a língua, sem sucesso; Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo o mundo meio embaçado e aproveitando o calor do corpo de James.

"Hora de quê?" sua voz estava rouca. Sentiu James sorrir.

"De contar histórias embaraçosas" Peter supriu, enquanto o Sr. Potter se levantava para pegar um estoque de vinho – que Lily ainda não sabia, seria _verdadeiramente_ necessário – na cozinha. Sirius puxou a língua ainda com mais força "Como o Almofadinhas não pode falar, acho que James devia começar"

"Eu aceito o cargo imposto a mim" falou cerimoniosamente, afastando-se de Lily, que sentiu vontade de protestar; ao invés disso, apenas se encostou contra o mantel da lareira e observou James fazer uma mesura exagerada, pulando de pé "E como nosso vira-latas favorito está mudo, me vejo na posição de falar sobre ele" pulou em cima do sofá, se equilibrando de pé, enquanto Harry entrava na sala com as garrafas de vinho – cinco delas – e as pousava em frente à Lily.

"Você vai precisar de uma" ele murmurou, ao que ela sorriu gentilmente, dizendo que estava grávida e não podia beber tanto, enquanto se perguntava que tipo de loucuras iriam sair daquele pequeno espetáculo; a voz de James a impediu de continuar idealizando, a mostrou a dura realidade do que era uma reunião de Marotos.

"Era uma vez, no nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts, um cachorro sem dono chamado Sirius Black..." Sirius puxou a língua mais fervorosamente ainda, parecendo desesperado; Lily se perguntou se devia ou não tirar o feitiço. Decidiu que não "E, nessa devida época, nosso colega tinha sérios problemas com álcool... Era um fim de semana sombrio, e estava fazendo um frio tremendo..." o tom de chacota de James fez Lily sorrir; Peter estava rindo baixinho, no seu canto próximo ao sofá "... portanto nós quatro, grandes Marotos, estávamos no famosíssimo bar Três Vassouras, realizando a mais típica tarefa para garotos de quinze anos: estávamos tentando fisgar alguma garota" sorriu, brilhante, e Lily soltou uma risada; ele era ridículo "Peter estava investindo em uma desinteressada lufa-lufense, Remus estava tentando se casar com um livro de transfiguração e eu estava, é claro" pulou do sofá, galanteadoramente se aproximando de Lily e pegando sua mão, para pousar um beijo "tentando conquistar a ruiva mais bela da face da Terra, Lílian Evans" largou a mão de Lily e pulou por cima das garrafas de vinho na direção de Sirius, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo, que estava tentando cuspir a língua para fora à força "Sirius, aqui, entretanto, estava tentando afogar as mágoas em whisky de fogo, porque havia recentemente levado um fora de uma belíssima corvinal chamada Karina McHeinshire... Havia alcançado um grau de bebedeira onde mal podia lembrar de seu nome, quando finalmente a avistou. Ela, a garota com os mais longos cabelos platinados, alta, vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts... Era linda, era simplesmente..." houve um segundo de pausa, onde James se curvou sobre si mesmo, resfolegando e rindo sem conseguir se conter. Depois, levantando as mãos como quem se rende, se controlou o suficiente para continuar "Todo másculo, Sirius Black levantou-se da mesa, tropeçou sobre os próprios pés e foi até a ninfa loira, que estava do outro lado do bar; não importava que ela estava acompanhada de Crabble, Goyle e McNair, Sirius tinha de tê-la. Andou, bravamente, até ela e sorriu seu melhor sorriso" James baixou o rosto e levantou-o rapidamente, jogando os cabelos para trás, e os óculos voaram; ainda sorrindo, fingindo-se de Sirius, levantou as sobrancelhas repetidas vezes, e levou uma mão à cintura, estufando o peito de um jeito ridículo "'Oi, linda, o que você acharia de viver a noite mais incrível de toda sua vida?', Sirius disse, sexy, ao que a garota virou-se para ele; como sempre, o cachorrão decidiu checar primeiro os peitos e depois o rosto, e se deparou com o símbolo da Sonserina. Apesar de ter uma política séria sobre não sair com sonserinas, Sirius continuou... 'Eu sou Sirius. Sirius Black'" James fechou os olhos, como que para se lembrar melhor da cena, e começou a gargalhar; Lily não conseguiu conter uma risada, também, diante da cena que James fazia "Pois bem. Apesar de parecer assim, o grande problema não era, é claro, o fato de que a garota era sonserina. Ou que ela não tinha peito. Ou que ela era loira... Não... O grande problema era, é claro..." pausa dramática "Que ela não era uma garota" todos explodiram em gargalhadas, e Sirius finalmente desistiu de soltar a língua. Grunhiu, fechando os olhos, e enfiou o rosto nas mãos, vermelho; Lily nunca o tinha visto vermelho. Mas naquele momento, não importava. Ela estava ocupada demais rindo. Sirius Black, de todas as pessoas, dando em cima de um sonserino loiro com cabelos compridos? _Quão_ bêbado o imbecil tinha de estar para fazer uma cagada dessas? E enquanto ria, Lily finalmente concluiu a lógica por trás de tudo, lembrando-se quem era o único garoto loiro com cabelos compridos da Sonserina, e se viu falando antes que pudesse se conter:

"Você deu em cima de Lucius Malfoy?" outra onda de gargalhadas, e Lily riu até perder o fôlego; talvez o álcool fizesse tudo divertido demais, mas a imagem de Lucius Malfoy em frufrus, sorrindo docemente para Sirius, enquanto este dava em cima do loiro, aparecendo a cada cinco segundos na mente dela, fazia difícil parar de rir. Finalmente, depois de alguns segundos, todos pareciam ter conseguido se controlar, e Sirius pôde grunhir alto o suficiente para perceberem que ele estava na sala. Lily tirou o feitiço.

"PONTAS, VOCÊ JUROU JAMAIS FAZER ISSO DE NOVO!!!!" uma nova onda de gargalhadas, e Sirius pulou inadvertidamente no pescoço de James "VOCÊ TINHA JURADO, PELO VOTO DO MAROTO, QUE NUNCA MAIS IA CONTAR ESSA HISTÓRIA NO NATAL!!!" tentou esgoelar o amigo, mas não conseguiu realizar a proeza; mal tinha fechado os dedos ao redor da garganta de James, Lily pulou em cima dele e o puxou para longe.

"Relaxa, Sirius, é só uma história!" mas era óbvio que não era apenas uma história. Não era nem mesmo apenas um mico. Era um gorila. Um King Kong. Dos _grandes_. Lily riu diante da própria linha de pensamento, enquanto Sirius puxava uma das garrafas de vinho e tirava a rolha com os dentes.

"Pois bem!" ele falou por sobre as risadas, depois de dar o primeiro gole do que parecia ser um longo porre "Como a última história foi sobre _mim_, eu tenho o direito de contar a próxima história. Não é mesmo, Jamisey-poo?" olhou para James com um sorriso enviesado, e o amigo apenas deu de ombros; Lily estava começando a sentir medo de Sirius. Foi para mais perto de James, e as mãos dele envolveram as suas, sem que ela percebesse.

"Minha vida é um livro aberto" James falou, e a voz dele estava próxima demais de Lily, ao que ela descobriu que estava encostada contra ele; ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a ousadia do corpo revoltado. Mas deixou passar, afinal, o calor era vagamente agradável.

"Pois bem..." Sirius pulou no sofá, imitando a cena de contador de histórias de James, e pigarreou "Era uma vez, em uma terra não muito distante, um rapaz chamado James Potter..." tomou um gole de vinho "Ele era um menino mirrado e meio bobinho... Mas um dia, quando completou onze anos, ele foi chamado para Hogwarts... E lá conheceu a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, Sirius Black" abriu um sorriso bonachão, ao que todos os presentes riram; o Sr. Potter estava servindo mais uma rodada de vinho nos cálices. Lily tomou um gole "Lá ele também conheceu dois outros caras, um que também era mirrado e bobinho, e o outro que só era bobinho" Peter grunhiu, próximo de Sirius, e mirou uma almofada na cabeça dele; ela foi parar na porta da cozinha "O fato é que o segundo menino mirrado era também meio doente, e mais tarde, os três amigos, que dividiam o quarto com ele já fazia cinco meses, descobriram que ele era um lobisomem" mais um gole de vinho, e Sirius começou a enrolar os erres apenas um pouco "E a partir de então, a amizade deles cresceu mais do que nunca. Os quatro garotos – autodenominados Marotos – buscaram por anos alcançar um grande objetivo e, finalmente, no dia três de maio de mil novecentos e setenta e três, eles conseguiram. Todos os três amigos do lobo tornaram-se animagos. Sirius, que é extraordinário, virou um cão sexy, Peter tornou-se um rato e Jamisey-poo tornou-se um veado"

"Hey, veado não, _cervo_" Lily não escutou propriamente o último comentário de James; enquanto os quatro Marotos mais o Sr. Potter riam, Lily encarava o nada, os dedos envolvendo frouxamente o estame do cálice de vinho, a respiração contida e os olhos arregalados. James Potter era um animago. Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew eram animagos. Eles eram animagos, desde os _catorze_ anos... Merlim, Morgana e Agrippa, que mundo era aquele? Soltou-se de James, ainda assustada, e resfolegou. Eles eram animagos desde os catorze anos, para ajudar Remus Lupin! Lembrou-se vagamente das aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, onde aprendera que lobisomens não atacavam outros animais, e fechou os olhos com força. Drenou o copo de vinho.

"Lily?" a voz de James parecia preocupada, e todos os cinco homens da sala estavam em silêncio, observando enquanto ela lutava para respirar e seus dedos tremiam "Você está bem?" ela tremeu, e ele continuou "O bebê está bem?" arregalou os olhos, contra a própria vontade. Merlim. Estava grávida de um homem que era animago desde os catorze anos. Oh, Merlim.  
Balbuciou qualquer coisa que não fazia sentido, e fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.  
"Lily, você está enjoada?" a voz de Sirius estava próxima. Seu tom era estranhamente suave. Ela tremeu. Ele sabia se transformar em cachorro desde os catorze anos! Ele era um maldito animago! Ficou de pé. Todos a encararam. Ela sentia-se tonta. Todos aqueles anos eles tinham sido animagos, bem debaixo de seu nariz, e ela nunca percebera. E tudo por Remus. Saiu da sala. Ninguém a questionou.  
Ficou na cozinha por longos minutos, lutando contra a vontade irresistível de chorar. Não sabia por que queria chorar, mas a verdade era que ela queria. Sentia uma angústia tremenda dentro do peito, e enquanto se curvava por sobre o balcão, encostando a testa na madeira escovada, percebeu que isso não era tudo. Sentia uma raiva profunda de si mesma, mesclada com uma raiva rala pelos marotos, e tudo isso se perdia em ternura e calor, e a vontade de chorar continuava crescendo e crescendo e crescendo... Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, os joelhos fracos, respirando fundo e tentando controlar-se. Fechou os olhos com força, e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas caindo. Eles eram tão incrivelmente estúpidos! Os Marotos haviam posto a própria vida e liberdade em risco para se provarem mais espertos, para serem os maiorais e para... Para ajudar Remus. Por uma amizade. Por risadas e companheirismo. Por noites passadas em claro e tardes alegres em Hogsmeade. Gemeu. Era tão idiota! Ela sentia ciúmes do fato que eles podiam não apenas ser tão incrivelmente inteligentes, mas também de que eles tinham o poder de serem tão ridiculamente... _altruístas_. Eles colocavam tudo o que tinham em risco por uma amizade, por uma semana ao mês ao lado de um garoto-lobo, por um ou outro conto no Natal. Eles tinham dado _tanto_ pela amizade deles, posto tanto a perder, e não pareciam se arrepender disso nem por um segundo. E ali estava ela, divertindo-se e rindo com eles, ouvindo seus contos marotos, e tomando vinho perto do fogo, enquanto Christina estava morta. A frustração e a angústia começaram a se tornar tão grandes dentro de Lily que ela ficou de pé mais uma vez, esfregando o rosto com as costas das mãos para limpar as lágrimas, os dentes espremidos no esforço para não gritar. Não conseguia nem mesmo sofrer pela amizade que perdera... Que tipo de amiga era? Christina _morrera_, e ela não lutara contra isso, e não fizera nada além de aceitar as novas amizade que o destino lhe oferecera enquanto fazia biscoitos de canela! Era ridículo pensar que podia querer viver tanto, quando uma das pessoas que lhe ensinara o que era a vida estava morta!  
Sentou-se mais uma vez, enquanto as lágrimas tentavam lavar seu desespero. Soluçou baixinho, abraçando o próprio corpo e se deixando esquecer que o mundo cheirava a visgo e gengibre, e a vinho e madeira pegando fogo, e que era Natal e que não havia espaços para ressentimento e mágoa naquela vida. Estava ressentida consigo mesma por ser uma amiga tão terrível, por não se prender a mágoa e a tristeza e a morte. E, enquanto as lágrimas morriam e os soluços se abrandavam, percebeu que estava ressentida consigo mesma não apenas por estar sentindo-se tão bem, mas por estar sentindo-se tão bem perto de Potter. Por estar se agarrando como um naufrago a uma bóia a seu pior inimigo. Que estava aceitando as risadas e o carinho, e amando a companhia dele e de seus amigos, e se apaixonando cada vez mais e mais pela vida a cada minuto perto deles. Odiou-se por ser tão fraca para com Christina e para consigo mesma. Havia jurado jamais se deixar levar por aquela situação. Comprometera-se a nunca deixar esse futuro vir a acontecer, e ali estava ela, agindo como se realmente fosse Lily Potter, como se já tivesse se apaixonado e se deixado engravidar por aquele cabeçudo, e como se já tivesse sido consolada pela morte de sua melhor amiga, e por estar em um trabalho de merda que envolvia mais pó do que seria recomendado para uma pessoa que tinha planos de permanecer saudável. Odiou-se por estar vendo em Potter, e nas mãos quentes dele, e no seu sorriso, e na sua vida e na sua vontade de viver, tudo o que ela queria naquele momento. Odiou-se ao perceber que saber que James estaria pronto para ir para Azkaban para ajudar um amigo, e que ele compraria mil rosas em botão para ela, e que ele amadureceria tanto por ela, a fazia sentir-se orgulhosa e enternecida. E, acima de tudo, odiou-se por não conseguir odiar _nada_ daquilo.  
Uma cabeça apareceu na porta enquanto ela cogitava a idéia de pegar uma faca afiada na gaveta para acabar com sua miséria. Era Potter. Sênior.  
"Lily?" a voz dele era macia como veludo, e ele chegou mais perto dela de maneira meio hesitante. Ela o adorou por isso, e se odiou por adorá-lo.  
"Me desculpe" murmurou, limpando as últimas lágrimas, e tentando forçar um sorriso. Ele conseguiu sorrir de verdade para ela.  
"Está tudo bem, criança?" ele se agachou ao seu lado, e de repente as mãos trêmulas de Lily estavam seguras nas quentinhas e calosas do Sr. Potter. Não conseguiu mais conter a vontade de suspirar, e o encarou nos olhos sem nenhuma defesa. Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse como uma garotinha mais uma vez. Era maravilhoso.

"Eu..." ela suspirou mais uma vez, e então uma terceira; finalmente o encarou nos olhos e se forçou a responder "Eles são tão _incríveis_" o Sr. Potter abriu um sorriso ainda maior, e sentou-se no chão, cruzando as pernas como um índio; pegou um cookie de cima do balcão, e encarou Lily fundo nos olhos, parecendo orgulhoso.  
"Eu sei" ele mordeu o cookie e Lily esperou pelo discurso que sabia estava para vir. Não se desapontou "Mas você também é incrível, Lily. Desde o momento em que eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu soube que você era incrível" Lily sentiu as bochechas arderem enquanto corava, e desviou o olhar dele, observando com atenção a neve caindo do lado de fora. Havia silêncio profundo na sala, ela percebeu "Quando James falou que conhecera uma garota, eu fiquei triste; eu queria que ele aproveitasse mais, saísse mais, se divertisse mais... Mas quando eu te conheci... Eu soube. Talvez ainda melhor do que James ou você poderiam saber naquele momento, eu soube. Vocês nasceram para estarem juntos, e para fazerem coisas incríveis juntos. Vocês são extraordinários, separados, e ainda não foi criada uma palavra perfeita o suficiente para explicar o que vocês são quando estão juntos. Eu soube, Lily, assim que te vi, que James não poderia ter feito uma escolha melhor. Que ele não poderia ter encontrado em nenhum outro lugar alguém com tanta paixão à vida quanto ele, alguém tão vivo e tão maravilhoso quanto ele... Eu soube que ele existe para te amar, assim como você existe para amá-lo. Eu soube de tudo isso só de te ver sorrir, aparecendo por aquela plataforma no seu suéter vermelho. Eu nunca tinha visto James tão feliz na vida" os olhos de Potter Sênior também estavam perdidos no vazio, Lily percebeu quando se virou para encará-lo com os olhos arregalados. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado, e ela tremia mais do que nunca, enquanto o ar lhe faltava.

De todas as coisas que ouvira em toda a sua vida... Nada fizera mais sentido.

Engasgou-se.

"Oh, Merlim" conseguiu finalmente murmurar, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Era impensável, pensar uma coisa dessas! Era completamente ultrajante! E, ainda assim, aceitou o aperto gentil das mãos do Sr. Potter nas suas, e o sorriso que ele lhe estendeu, sabendo que era simplesmente o _certo_ a fazer.  
"Eu só quero que você saiba, Lily, que eu te amo como a filha que eu nunca tive. E que eu vou estar ao seu lado como seu pai faria, durante a gravidez. Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer" ela sentiu-se perdida em um mundo distante, por alguns segundos, tão afundada estava naquela sensação de segurança; olhar nos olhos do pai de James e saber que ele estaria ali, sempre, como a presença sólida como uma rocha, ao seu lado, lhe deixava tão confortável que ela queria abraçá-lo. E enquanto se deixava baixar, e passava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela não pôde deixar de pensar que adorava a sensação de ter um pai de novo. Era como chegar em casa depois de um longo dia.

E um minuto depois, estava mais uma vez sentada perto do fogo. Sirius parecia ainda mais irresistivelmente bêbado do que nunca.  
"Ahá! Vocês voltaram!" ele bradou, alegremente, enquanto pulava de pé no sofá, a garrafa de vinho praticamente vazia; os olhos de James permaneceram sombriamente sobre ela, e Remus e Peter trocaram um olhar secretivo. Lily sorriu. Ainda havia rastros de lágrimas no seu rosto "Agora eu posso continuar com a minha grande história sobre como James passou por um veado, e..." James o calou com um olhar. Sirius se sentou mais uma vez no sofá gorducho, parecendo uma criança contrariada. Lily sorriu.

"Eu estou bem" ela se pronunciou, os olhos presos nos de James. E, depois de uma pausa onde ela foi medida minuciosamente por ele, continuou "E eu adoro as histórias de Natal. Deixe Sirius continuar. Sem assassiná-lo" sorriu, e pegou as mãos de James nas suas, em um impulso "_Por favor_" ele sorriu, parecendo mais feliz, e virou-se para Sirius.

"Você podia escolher uma história melhor do que a do veado, Sirius"

"Nã-nã-ni-nã-não!" Sirius balançou um dedo e bebeu mais um gole de vinho. A garrafa acabou, e ele pegou outra. Lily sorriu "Você me humilhou, e eu vou te humilhar na frente da grávida!"

"Certo" James deu de ombros, e passou um braço carinhosamente pela cintura da esposa, a puxando para mais perto; Lily se deixou encostar nele, sem forças para pensar em protestos. Era _certo_ demais.

E foi assim que passaram a próxima hora; Lily escutou sobre o dia em que James levou um pé na bunda de uma garota, porque Sirius criou a idéia vaga de que James era veado e estava tendo um caso com ele, e também sobre a vez em que Sirius encantou James na sua forma animaga, para ter um nariz vermelho e brilhante, e o fez flutuar pelos ares da floresta de Hogwarts, a fim de celebrar o Natal fingindo que ele era Rudolph; descobriu sobre uma festa que Sirius, Remus e Peter deram para celebrar o fato de que Lily havia desistido de dar foras em James e começado a sair com ele, onde Sirius ficou tão bêbado que saiu correndo pelado por Hogwarts, graças à uma aposta; descobriu que James tinha a mania de sair correndo pelado com o penico na cabeça pela casa dos Potters, até ter onze anos; escutou a linda história sobre o primeiro beijo de James, com a Murta-que-geme, e o de Remus, que foi com um buraco no livro de Transfiguração, e riu, muito, ao descobrir que James forçou os Marotos a usarem rosa no casamento dele com Lily. Passou uma hora escutando histórias, e rindo, e adorando estar onde estava, e então as risadas foram abrindo espaços para o sono dos bêbados, enquanto Sirius roncava no sofá e Peter dormia de boca aberta encostado nele.

Lily virou-se para James, que lhe contava sobre a vez em que Sirius lhe salvara de uma garota/monstra, saindo com ela, e abriu um sorriso.

"Eu acho que eles estão com sono" apontou para os dois Marotos que dormiam, e para Remus, que parecia estar tentando se entreter olhando para os cadarços contando a quantidade de fios que o compunham; o Sr. Potter já havia ido embora fazia algum tempo, por volta da hora em que Sirius perguntava se devia re-encenar ou não sua corrida pelada pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

"Eu acho que talvez nós devêssemos mandá-los para casa" ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Vai dar muito trabalho" deu de ombros para James, espreguiçando-se e bocejando; depois sorriu para ele, começando a ficar de pé "Vamos deixá-los dormir aqui. Amanhã a gente abre os presentes com eles" James a encarou, e abriu um sorriso.

"Está bem" levantou-se também, e segurou a mão de Lily, virando-se para Remus "Lobinho, a gente vai subir para dormir... Você se arranja?" Remus levantou os olhos, e Lily percebeu que eles estavam desfocados e pesados; ele devia estar morrendo de sono. Apenas acenou a cabeça e levantou-se, se arrastando para a poltrona perto do fogo e se encolhendo nela, encostando a cabeça nos próprios ombros e fechando os olhos, parecendo aliviado. Lily sorriu, começando a andar até as escadas, James a seguindo silenciosamente.

"Foi o melhor Natal da minha vida" ela murmurou, olhando-o por cima do ombro e pensando nas palavras do Sr. Potter; a cada minuto perto de James, elas faziam mais e mais sentido. James era esplêndido "Obrigada"

Ele não disse nada. Parou nas escadas e sorriu, tombando o rosto um tantinho para o lado. Parecia estar se divertindo demais com tudo aquilo. Ela sorriu de volta.

"O que houve?"

"Você me diz isso todo ano, e eu não consigo deixar de achar que você sempre está falando a verdade" ela riu, balançando a cabeça; engraçado como certas coisas nunca mudam, não importa o tempo.

"Mas é verdade" ela murmurou, e já tinha chego ao topo das escadas; abriu a porta do quarto, que rangeu levemente "Esse _foi_ o melhor Natal da minha vida. Eu nunca ri tanto, nem fui tão feliz" olhou à sua volta, no quarto aconchegante, e percebeu que não estava com sono algum. James lhe sorriu, da porta.

"Você é incrível" ele murmurou; ela sorriu e deu de ombros, permitindo que ele chegasse mais perto dela.

"Você é louco" ele a abraçou. Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e o encarou de viés; sentiu cócegas no estômago "James...?" ele sorriu para ela, os olhos fechados e o nariz encostado no dela. Ela sentiu cada pêlo em seu corpo se eriçar deliciosamente.

"Hm...?" ele conseguiu resmungar, abrindo um sorriso leve, e ela podia sentir a pele dele se movendo para abrir espaço para a felicidade.

"O que.. O que é o amor?" houve um segundo em que tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os corações dos dois, batendo em um só ritmo, mas então James suspirou e sorriu mais uma vez.

"Amor é o que eu sinto por você, e você por mim, Lily" e ela não duvidou, nem por um segundo.

* * *

N.A.: Praticamente o último capítulo da fic. Lily cede, James é lindo, e eu amo esse capítulo com todas as forças do meu ser. O próximo capítulo é curtinho, e eu estou tão feliz por ter alcançado 100 reviews que vou postá-lo amanhã, se a Deusa quiser. Então nada de sneak-peek. Mas eu gostaria de avisar para vocês ficarem de olho na minha página, porque eu percebi que vocês gostaram bastante destas shortfics, e tem mais delas vindo (uma coleção de quatro shortfics, pra falar a verdade, que podem ser lidas individualmente tanto quanto juntas, em conjunto)... Eu estou trabalhando em algumas fics mais compridas, e tem uma songfic Arabella Figg/Albus Dumbledore (siiim, casal inusitado, eu sei) chegando. Acho que quem gostou desta fic vai gostar destas outras também, porque todas seguem o mesmo padrão: fluff, romance, um tiquitito de drama e uma boa dose de comédia. Anyways, vamos parar com as propagandas e partir para as respostas de reviews... 

Oliivia, amada, obrigada por ter amado o capítulo passado! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! _Então é Natal..._ é meu capítulo favorito, então eu gosto de saber que as pessoas gostam dele... Fique tunada pro fim da fic! Beijão!

KiNe Evans, siiim, Lily finalmente aceitou tudo!!! Mas por que chamar o Jamesey-poo de panaca? Pobrezito! huhauhauhau Logo, logo a Lily vai voltar para sua vida passada, e você vai ver o que acontece... Mas eu não escrevi nenhum reencontro com as amigas, então abuse da imaginação até eu avançar com a continuação desta fic! hauhauhuahua Beijos!

Pikena, todo mundo quer um James para si, seja homem ou mulher! hauhauahuah Ele é PERFEITOOOOO! hahehehehe Obrigada pelos elogios e já estou melhor da virose, obrigada por se preocupar... Beijão!

Mel.Bel.louca, obrigada! Espero que goste do finalzinho da fic! Beijooos!

Linah Black, que bom que gostou do cap, e espero que este tenha agradado também! Eu o considero particularmente inspirado hehehehe E não se preocupe, eu já escondi a faquinha de bolo Pullnam e descobri maneiras muito mais legais de me matar (como andar pelada no deserto, com uma tatto de henna gigante na minhas costas dizendo "morri de excesso de Harry Potter, e não de sol"... ahuahuahuahua Beijoooos, querida!

Tathi, finalmente a Lily cedeu de todo! hauhuahau Que bom que você achou o capítulo bom, e nada triste... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também... E realmente, nem tudo pode durar para sempre... Beijooos!

Mary M Evans, acho que você gostou ainda mais deste capítulo do que do passado, estou certa? hauhauhau Eles finalmente se acertaram (depois de MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tempo), e agora podem ser felizes para sempre, certo? (eu prefiro acreditar que eles estão mortos, mas muito felizes juntos em algum lugar do além-véu)... E realmente... Vai voltar pro passado rapidinhooo... Tipo... No próximo capítlo tá bom? hauahuahahua Beijooos!

Mrs.Na Potter, que bom que a viagem foi boa e que gostou da minha review! E sim, eue sotu bem... Qaunto a review... Obrigadaaaa! Que bom que você gostou! Sim, falta pouco para a fic terminar (esse é o capítulo 14, e vai até o 15, mais epílogo), mas eu espero que ela esteja terminando de maneira satisfatória... hauhauuha Obrigada pela review em Verbamancia, fico feliz de saber que gostou! Continue de olho nas fics que tem mais vindo! hauhaua Beijooos!

Mari Matta, fico muito honrada de receber sua review! Eu também não sou uma grande postadora de reviews... Então eu realmente aprecio você ter gostado tanto da minha fic a ponto de deixar uma review! Valeu mesmo! Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado tanto quanto o resto da fic, e continue deixando reviews e me forçando a postar mais capítulos (só faltam dois, agora)... Beijão!

Thaty, realmente, descobrir que sua melhor amiga morreu deve ser muito difícil... Mas foi um passo grande e necessário na trajetória da Lily, já que foi ele que permitiu que a Lily chegasse ao ponto onde está agora (se deixando amar o James)... Anyways... Obrigada pela review e fique tunada!!! Beijoooos!

Bem, pessoal... Se vocês forem bonzinhos amanhã eu posto o último capítulo da fic, e depois, finalmente, o epílogo... É triste, eu sei, mas foi ótimo escrever essa fic e receber os seus comentários... Vai doer colocar aquele sinalzinho de "completa" embaixo da fic, mas vai ser preciso. De qualquer modo, eu vou colocar aqui um pedaço de uma outra fic que estou escrevendo, _Sobre joelhos e gravidez_, porque propaganda é a alma do negócio, e depois vou vazar... Só para avisar, essa fic ainda não foi publicada, mas está quase terminada, e assim que eu a passar pela minha beta eu a posto no meu profile... Beijão a todos!

_"Lily..." eu a encarei fundo nos olhos, imprimindo tanta seriedade quanto possível na pergunta seguinte "Quando foi que você ficou com vontade de comer joelho de porco?" foi a vez dela franzir o cenho, enquanto eu voltava a encarar o bebê, em busca de um traço, um mísera traço que fosse semelhante a mim além dos cabelos negros. Mais uma vez encontrei apenas rugas e olhos verdes amendoados, além de, agora, um sorriso desdentado. _

_"_Joelho de porco_? Eu_ nunca_ tive vontade de comer esse troço esquisito!" foi a resposta automática dela. Eu levantei os olhos do bebê mais uma vez, para encarar os idênticos dela. _

_"Pense bem, meu amor. Você tem certeza que não quis comer joelho de porco nem por um segundo? Pode ter sido um desejo rapidinho..." ela balançou a cabeça e estendeu os braços para pegar o bebê, como que com medo de que minha idiotice Potterética fosse contagiosa, e o bebê fosse ser idiota também, eventualmente. _

_"Não, James, eu _nunca_ quis comer joelho de porco. Por que você acha que eu quis comer uma coisa tão absurda?" _porque você quis comer ensopado de pé de galinha com chucrute, e depois disso eu não duvido de mais nada_, foi meu primeiro pensamento, mas a resposta foi diferente, talvez até mesmo um pouco mais idioticamente Potterética. _

_"Porque o bebê tem cara de joelho, é obvio"_


	16. No Escuro do Medo

**Capítulo 15 – No Escuro do Medo**

_Lily,_

_Você me pediu para escrever uma carta e te deixar neste casaco, quando descobrisse que eu amo James. Você me pediu para dar um nome ao filho de vocês, e para ser você. Você me pediu muito mais do que eu podia dar, por um tempo muito maior do que eu dispunha. Mas eu aceitei o desafio, e o venci, e agora estou escrevendo a fatídica carta do casaco, sem saber se amo James o suficiente para ser mandada de volta para o mundo onde ainda não devia amá-lo._

_Viver no futuro é um desafio. Existem tantas coisas que aconteceram e que eu não sei, e tantas coisas que vão acontecer que eu queria saber, que meu coração entra em frenesi. Mas tudo o que eu aprendi aqui foi útil e foi incrível. O seu álbum me abriu o coração para o amor à vida, e seu marido abriu meu coração para o amor. Ponto final._

_Eu gosto da vida que você leva. Amo as tradições esquisitas de Natal. Adoro as maneiras de resolver as brigas. Gosto muito, demais, do seu marido. Aprecio a idéia de trabalhar para o Departamento de Mistérios, agora que entendo um pouco melhor O Tempo. Mas eu não posso te jurar que aprovo as suas decisões, ou que quero ser você um dia. Não posso jurar que vai dar certo com James, quando eu voltar, porque ele pode ser um tremendo idiota quando quer. Mas eu vou dizer que eu entendi o que o pai do James disse, quando falou sobre eu e James sermos incríveis, separados, e realmente brilhantes, quando juntos. E que eu gostei dele ter dito que me queria tão bem, como se eu fosse sua própria filha. E, a partir disso, eu digo que escolhi nomear seu filho – se realmente for garoto – Harry. Harry Potter. Em homenagem a Potter Sênior e suas palavras doces, ditas em sua voz macia. Caso seja uma garota – como você pode ter tanta certeza que é um menino? – chame-a de Christine. Pela amiga que eu ainda não consegui perder._

_E quanto á mim? Eu estou aqui. Deitada no escuro, com medo de mim mesma e do que vai ser deste mim que eu sou agora, quando voltar para minha vida. Deitada no escuro, rezando para que eu não ame James o suficiente, para que eu possa aproveitar um pouco mais essa vida, essas risadas, essas lágrimas, mas sabendo que esse mero pensamento é quase que um feitiço expulsório, que me repele de volta á minha vida nos anos setenta. Eu estou com medo. Com medo do que o passado vai me revelar._

_Mas eu sei que não depende de mim. Eu sei que depende de você, meu eu-futuro sádico. E estou feliz o suficiente assim, porque você é eu, e eu sou você, e não há nada que você faria que pudesse realmente me machucar._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Evans... Potter_

* * *

Ela nunca sentira tanto calor na vida. Nem mesmo no dia, quando tinha nove anos, em que decidira dormir com todas as cobertas da casa em sua cama. Nem mesmo no dia em que acordara nos braços de James pela primeira vez. Aquele calor vinha da parte mais funda dela, da parte mais sem defesas e verdadeira. 

E apesar do calor, ela se encolheu mais ainda contra o corpo próximo dela, apreciando o escuro ao seu redor, enquanto a neve caía lá fora. Abraçou o peito, emaranhou as pernas, suspirou contra o pescoço, adorando cada respiração com aquele cheiro almiscarado, com aquele cheiro inebriante _deles_. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o coração que batia sob seu ouvido, e sorriu e sentiu milhares de lágrimas brilhando dentro dela.

Era a madrugada de vinte e cinco de dezembro, e era um dia que Lily jamais esqueceria. Porque, enquanto a neve caía lá fora, as barreiras dela caiam ali dentro de sua casa, dentro das quatro paredes que agora lhe remetiam segurança e amor. Enquanto o dia do Natal nascia, e os Marotos dormiam no andar de baixo, ela permitia a si mesma, pela primeira vez, o prazer de se deixar levar. E _que_ prazer.

Abriu os olhos e os focou na janela; estava sem sono, e levemente dolorida, e com uma vontade imensa de gritar. Queria sair pulando, gritando, feliz. Sentia vontade de subir em uma mesa e dançar o cha-cha-cha, bradando aos quatro ventos que não apenas dormira com James Potter, mas que _adorara_, e que queria dormir com ele de novo, por todos os dias de sua vida, se fosse possível. Queria que todas as pessoas no mundo descobrissem que ela gostava dele como mais que seu pior inimigo, que gostava dele mais do que como seu suposto esposo, ou como seu futuro amante. Gostava dele como quem gosta dele de verdade, e não tinha vergonha alguma de sentir isso. Apenas gostava dele, e da sensação dele dentro dela, e da sensação da pele dele contra a sua, e de suas pernas se enroscando nas dele como se fossem umas a continuação das outras. Adorava tudo o que tinha a ver com James Potter, e se orgulhava disso.

Lily rolou na cama mais um pouco, apreciando a sensação engraçada do tecido contra cada pedacinho de sua pele desnuda, e depois desistiu de dormir, deslizando para fora dos lençóis azuis de poliéster e para dentro do banheiro de ladrilhos verdes da cor do mar. Tomou um banho, cantarolando baixinho, a água acariciando seu corpo devagar, fazendo cócegas e deixando toda a pele formigando. Enrolou-se numa toalha e voltou para o quarto. James ainda dormia como uma pedra.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, e olhou pela janela lá para fora. Uma camada sólida de neve encobria _tudo_, e ela sentia calafrios apenas de olhar para os galhos nus das árvores, cobertos de gelo, e para a ruazinha de pedras congelada. Deitou-se, se aconchegando mais perto de James e jogando a toalha para longe. Ficou por um longo tempo em silêncio, quando finalmente alcançou um estado de inquietação grande demais para continuar parada. Girou sobre o próprio corpo, esticou o braço e alcançou o criado-mudo, abrindo a gaveta para pegar a caixinha com as cartas.

Pegou alguns dos envelopes, e leu longas cartas de amor; havia poemas que James entregara junto de copos de leite e lírios, e haviam notas engraçadas que enviavam via coruja um para o outro durante o café da manhã em Hogwarts. Uma história inteira de amor se desvendava diante dos olhos de Lily, e enquanto ela sentia James respirar ao seu lado, seu corpo se arrepiava com as palavras trocadas entre eles. E então, seus dedos roçaram em um envelope de pergaminho novo em folha, diferente, com uma letra distinta, no fundo da caixinha. Pegou-o nas mãos e encarou-o por um longo instante, os dedos tremendo. Era mais uma carta endereçada a ela, como tantas outras ali. Mas era uma carta com sua caligrafia.

_Lily,_

_Caso você tenha esta carta em mãos, é porque você já sofreu por causa dela. Você já chorou e riu e aprendeu a amar a vida e a amar _essa_ vida. Por causa desta carta, você descobriu que o tempo é algo um tanto quanto relativo, e essa descoberta lhe abriu – e lhe abrirá, ainda – muitas portas. Uma delas foi a porta para o Departamento de Mistérios; outra, foi a porta do seu coração. Essa carta lhe forçou várias lições, e cada uma destas lições, sobre a vida e sobre a morte, foi um passo que você deu na direção de escrever esta carta e deixa-la para trás, a fim de provocar as reações necessárias para que você – e também esta carta – existisse do jeito que você é agora. Você sabe que sua vida está presa numa roda que gira eternamente, e que quem esta carta te tornou é maior do que a sua vontade de se poupar das dores de descobrir a verdade._

_Eu sou você. As mãos que escrevem esta carta são suas. As mesmas dores que moram no seu peito, eu já senti. Eu fui um dia a garota que deitou na cama, no escuro, depois de dormir com James pela primeira vez, e chorei de medo. Mas as coisas que eu vivi, depois deste dia, me tornaram o 'eu-futuro sádico' que você finge odiar. Mas eu sei quem você é, e sei quem você quer ser, e posso te dizer, sem receios, que sou esta pessoa. Eu quero sua felicidade, e quero que você aprenda o que eu aprendi, veja o que eu vi, ame o que eu amei. Eu quero que você se torne quem eu sou, e é por isso que eu estou te jogando nesta roleta inértica e infinita, para que você possa mantê-la rodando, em prol da sua felicidade._

_Agora, Lily, esta carta vai se tornar seu talismã. Você vai lê-la sempre, e vai se lembrar dela constantemente; e cada lágrima e cada sorriso e cada faísca de amor vai te tornar mais obstinada sobre o destino. Quem você vai ser, a partir desta carta, vai te forçar a uma decisão: a de fazer o mesmo que eu fiz, a de amar do jeito que eu amei, a querer o que eu quero. A ser eu. Mas pare de chorar, pois não haverá espaço para medo nem hesitação. Afinal, existe um caminho certo e um caminho fácil. Se você está lendo esta carta, é porque escolheu o caminho certo. Não tema o que você já conhece; guarde seus medos para o desconhecido._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Potter._

_

* * *

_N.A.: Extremamente curto este último capítulo da fic, eu sei. Para aqueles que tiveram a sensação de _dejá vu_, voltem para o prólogo da fic... Para aqueles que não tiveram a sensação de _dejá vu_, voltem para o prólogo da fic. Essa fanfic, assim como a história que ela conta, funciona como uma roda que nunca para de girar. A roda da vida de Lily Evans, e de sua história com James Potter. A fic pode ter acabado, mas ela conitnuará eternamente XP 

E agora, reviews.

Linah Black, mais um capítulo e você verá como a fic acaba XP Espero que tenha gostado da experiência e aproveitado cada capítulo! E quando a fic acabar você vai ter o novo livro de Harry Potter para ler. O que me preocupa de verdade é o que vai acontecer depois que acabar o _livro_... hauauhua Aí eu te empresto a Henna, a gente se amarra e vai juntas pro Saara, tá bom? Beijo!

Thaty, concordo plenamente. O melhor capítulo. Eu também adoro ele XP Beijinhos!

Mary M Evans, siiiim, reta final! Que bom que você gostou da maneira com a qual eles se acertaram... Eu também adoro XP Eu espero mudar seu trauma e fazer você gostar deste final, porque eu gosto bastante dele... Quanto a shortfic, ela vai passar pela minha Beta hoje, e depois disso eu vou postar, talvez mais de noite, se tudo der certo. Espero que tenha postado rápido o suficiente, e que você tenha gostado... Beijo!

Mel.Bel.louca, faça os dois. Pular e correr são atividades que combinam, se você tem uma personalidade Luna-esca como a minha. XP Anyways, que bom que você adorou esse capítulo, e especialmente a história! Eu tinha a imagem do James com um cachimbo na boca e um chapéu de Sherlock Holmes, correndo pela sala que nem um pateta enquanto eu escrevia; a idéia era mesmo tornar a cena meio parecida com filmes. Que bom que deu certo! ghauahuahua /a que adora a idéia do Sirius ter dado em cima do Lucius/ Espero que tenha gostado deste último capítulo, e fique tunada para ver o epílogo! Beijinhos!

KiNe Evans, nada de panaquinha! O James é P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O! hauahuahuahuua Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu estava realmente inspirada quando o escrevi. E eu espero que esse capítulo aqui tenha respondido a sua pergunta: a Lily foi sim pra cama com o James e sim, ela o ama agora XP YAY! Demorou mas aconteceu! hauhauahua Anyways, fique de olho que logo, logo vem o final da fic... Beijos!

Lulu Star, sim, o James é meio tarado... O que seria do homem perfeito se ele não tivesse fogo? hauahuahua Quanto a morte da Chris, realmente, eu fiquei super mal enquanto escrevia sobre isso... Mas eu acredito verdadeiramente que, se você leva um chute, é pra fazer com que ele te mande pra frente mais rápido. A morte da Chris foi um chute pra Lily, que a empurrou nos braços do James e fez todo mundo feliz (inclusive ela!)!! XP Espero que você não tenha se decepcionado com as atitudes da Lily... Porque eu acredito que ela realmente aprendeu a ser quem ela é! XP Anyways, que bom que você gostou da fic... E que, apesar da confusão com Física Quântica, eu fiquei extremamente feliz de que você tenha acompanhado a fic até o fim... Espero que agora as cosias fiquem um pouco mais claras e que sua confusão tenha se abrandado. Qualquer dúvida, me chame no MSN (crazyafser arroba hotmail ponto com)... Quanto a querer espancar a Lily, acho que você não foi a única, então normals hahauhaua E, realmente, ela deixou de ser "virgem" (HAHAHAHA). Beijos e até o epílogo!

July Prongs, tantos elogios, tantas fanfics! XP Que bom que você gostou de tudo, querida... Eu fiquei MUITO feliz com seus comentários, e extremamente exibida depois dos seus elogios... hauahuhauahu Eu estou trabalhando na leitura de fanfics de minhas leitoras e meus leitores, então assim que der eu dou um pulinho na sua fic pra te prestigiar como você me prestigiou! XP Espero qeu tenha gostado do fim da fic, e fique de olho pro epílogo! Beijiiiiinhos!

Mrs.Na Potter, espero que tenha terminado de maneira satisfatória! A outra fic, como eu disse ali em cima, provavelmente vai ser postada hoje a noite, portanto sem tristezas! Mais ânimo, o último livro de HP está chegando/se joga no chão e começa a soluçar/meia hora mais atrde, continua a escrever/ Anyways... Que bom que adorou o capítulo! Espero que este último também tenha agradado (apesar de ser um protótipo de capítulo, com esse tamanho nanico), e te vejo no epílogo! Beijos!

Pronto, reviews respondidas, postemos agora o capítulo!!! XP /começando a trabalhar nos extensivos agradecimentos do epílogo/


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ela rolou na cama confortável. Estava frio. _Muito_ frio. Puxou as cobertas por cima da cabeça e fechou os olhos, rezando para voltar a dormir. Sabia que tinha tido um sonho muito bom, e não queria perdê-lo. Sonhos bons não eram coisas comuns na vida dela.

Rolou mais um pouco na cama, mas depois de cinco minutos estava completamente desperta, e completamente fula da vida também. Sentou-se, puxando as cobertas ao redor dos ombros, e se preparou para xingar James por ter desaparecido da cama, a forçando a sentir frio; quando olhou para o lado, entretanto, descobriu que metade da cama desaparecera, e que agora estava deitada em uma simples cama de solteiro na Grifinória. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e afundou a cara no travesseiro, a vontade de chorar crescendo exponencialmente. Mas não estava grávida, e aqui podia se controlar.

Passou alguns segundos deitada, se afundando em miséria, mas então criou vergonha na cara e se levantou. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Sua imagem no espelho mostrava uma garota saudável de dezessete anos, sem rugas, sem franjas, com os cabelos vermelhos compridos e bagunçados, e uma terrível cara de sono. Fez uma careta para o espelho, depois de escovar os dentes, e saiu novamente para o quarto.

Todas as camas estavam vazias, e arrumadas, e o sol se estendia sobre elas como uma coberta dourada. Amava o sol do inverno, mas ele lhe parecia triste, naquele instante. Suspirando, ela se deitou mais uma vez, se cobrindo até o pescoço e encarando o nada. Sentia-se miserável. Não tinha mais James ou os Marotos para animá-la. Não tinha mais nada do que havia aprendido a prezar nos últimos dias. Estava sozinha. Estava vazia. Estava com _frio_.

Rolou na cama um pouco e, então, como que movida por uma força invisível, esticou a mão e alcançou o pedaço de chão embaixo dos estrados de madeira velha. Seus dedos encontraram um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, e ela sentiu seu corpo tensionar de excitação. Uma carta. Seria aquilo outra carta, que lhe contaria que nada do que havia vivido era mentira ou sonho? Que James Potter era realmente aquele cara, e que sua casa tinha mesmo lençóis azuis de poliéster?

Puxou-a para cima, e seu coração começou a bater tão forte que Lily teve medo que ele fosse escapar do peito; sorriu, abriu o lacre vermelho e esticou o pergaminho bem-dobrado, para encontrar sua própria letra sorrindo de volta. Suspirou.

_Lily,_

_BOM DIAAAAA! Feliz Natal!!! Que as reninhas de Pai Natal te tragam presentes melhores do que os meus! James é o pior presenteador do universo, e você devia tê-lo avisado que seu maior desejo, enquanto grávida, não eram tangas de renda, uma televisão trouxa (que não funciona na nossa casa, legal) e uma garrafa de bordô (Eu. Não. Posso. Beber! Quantas vezes tenho de repetir isso até que ele entenda?). Pelo menos os presentes são utilizáveis, ao contrário da gaiola de passarinhos que Sarah ganhou, ou o kit para polir vassouras do Remus (ele não tem vassoura... Quer dizer, vassoura _voadora_). De qualquer modo, eu tenho deixado claro para Sarah e Chris que você desejava ganhar um stripper, então se prepare para um show!_

_Viver essa semana no passado foi mágica. Obrigada pela oportunidade, por não ter procurado o suficiente o feitiço que reverte este. Obrigada por ter sido dócil e amável, e por ter me dado essa chance única na vida. E desculpe por ter te arrancado de James assim que você descobriu como aproveita-lo, mas é assim que gira a roda da fortuna, e é assim que as coisas têm de ser feitas. Você ainda tem de escrever toda uma história de amor com ele, e tem de fazê-lo te amar de verdade, antes de poder viver como viveu aqui. E você sabe como vale a pena, apesar dos presentes ridículos e dos problemas alcoólicos do Sirius._

_De qualquer modo, eu estou aqui para te deixar uma mensagem. Caso você ainda não tenha percebido, te jogar na minha vida não foi apenas para te fazer se apaixonar por James, ou para te fazer querer algumas das coisas que eu tenho. Foi sobre quebrar suas barreiras pessoais, sobre aprender a viver a vida como ela deve ser vivida. Depois dessa experiência, a vida fica muito mais fácil, e rir não é mais uma obrigação. Você vai ver o que é felicidade, e tudo porque você já viu o que é infelicidade. Você aprendeu a lutar, neste meio tempo, lutar por você e pelo que você quer, mesmo que você não tenha percebido. Você criou convicção e amor pela vida, e isso vai te fazer lutar com unhas e dentes a partir de agora, lutar pela paz e pela chance de fazer o pequeno Harry crescer em um mundo melhor. Lutar pela chance de viver em um mundo melhor com James._

_Ter vivido esta minha vida, também te deu as armas certas. Te deu a coragem para enfrentar o que não quer, e a força para voltar a ser quem você é, mesmo quando tudo o que você quer fazer é se deitar e chorar até o dia de sua morte. Te deu as armas para fisgar James, e para amá-lo, apesar dos problemas, dos erros e dos infortúnios. Te deu as armas para ser feliz, e para fazer todos à sua volta felizes também. Então, cara Lílian, vá à luta. E lute bravamente, por mim, que sou o que você vai ser um dia._

_Da sempre sua,_

_Lily Evans Potter._

Lily tremeu. Algo crescia dentro dela, algo forte e convicto, algo que ela nunca sentira antes, com tanta energia. Pulou da cama, foi até o malão ao pé dela e fuçou um pouco. Seus dedos roçaram pergaminho, e ela puxou o pedaço meio amassado. Sorrindo, feliz com quem era, e com o que esse quem que ela era estava a forçando a fazer, escreveu as três linhas mais importantes de toda sua vida:

_James,_

_Sabe aquele convite para sair? Ainda está de pé?_

_Lily._

_

* * *

_

N.A.: Finais me fazem chorar. Enquanto eu escrevia esse epílogo eu me dei conta de _quanto_. E agora, o re-postando, eu fui sentindo de novo todas as coisas que eu senti quando o escrevi. Eu me lembro claramente de estar sentada no meu computador, em São Bernardo do Campo, pensando sobre todas as coisas que a Lily deveria estar sentindo quando chegou de volta à sua antiga vida, e quão terrível tudo isso deveria ser. E hoje, eu me lembrei do _porquê_ de eu estar falando _deveria_, e não _sentindo_. Esse recado vai para todos vocês que vão ler Deathly Hallows hoje (e nos dias vindouros): eles são apenas personagens. Eu não estou dizendo que, enquanto personagens, eles não são importantes; ao contrário, eles tem muito mais influência sobre nós do que a maioria das pessoas de pele e osso na nossa vida, mas ainda assim eles _não são_ de pele e osso. Harry, Rony, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e tantos outros me ensinaram respeitar os outros do jeito que são, e a ser tolerante e boa. Ler sobre um menino que vivia preso num armário, junto a uma família que aparentemente não o amava me ensinou o que era dor. Depois que eu li Harry Potter eu me fiz a promessa de nunca mais ser ruim com os outros, promessa esta que venho fazendo o meu melhor para cumprir atualmente.

Eu sei que vocês devem estar rindo diante desta declaração, dizendo que eu fui terrível com vocês durante essa fic, escrevendo coisas que fizeram vocês sentirem raiva, tristeza ou desolados, porque nunca teriam algo igual. Eu digo de volta pra vocês que essa fanfic não foi escrita com a intenção de criar essas emoções; Minha Vida Sem Mim é um projeto de esperança. Ela mostra para as garotas tudo o que um homem pode ser (não importa o quão panaca ele seja XP) e para os garotos tudo o que devem ser. Não é um guia sobre gravidez, não é um guia sobre o verdadeiro amor - especialmente porque eu nunca amei assim, porque nunca achei meu James (o que não significa que eu não tenha vivido minha vida inteira ao lado do verdadeiro amor dos meus pais, que são os próprios Lily e James que eu escrevi) - é apenas uma história escrita para criar a sensação de quero mais nos outros. Essa história, assim como a experiência da própria Lily-irritante-de-17-anos-maldita-seja-a-lesada foi desenhada para que dar um chute no traseiro das pessoas, apenas para elas irem para frente mais rápido.

Essa fanfic, portanto, tem um objetivo positivo, assim como eu tenho certeza que Deathly Hallows tem. E então, com a proximidade que acabei criando pelos meus leitores, eu me sinto na obrigação de pedir a eles uma última coisa além de reviews: lutem lindamente contra a depressão-pós-fim-de-HP. Eu segui a história pelos melhores dez anos de toda a minha vida, mas a história de uma pessoa é feita de capítulos. Assim como essa fanfic representa um capítulo na vida da minha Lily Evans, Harry Potter representa um capítulo na nossa história. Vamos terminar esse capítulo com a mesma graça que a Lily terminou o dela: tristeza, saudades, mas a determinação de fazer as coisas darem certo.

Eu não sei como vai ser o mundo amanhã. Eu tenho certeza, entretanto, que ele não vai acabar. O sol ainda vai nascer, as estrelas ainda vão estar escondidas pela luz do grande astro, as pessoas ainda vão acordar cedo, ir pro trabalho, reclamar da vida, se apaixonar. O mundo vai continuar rodando, não importa quantas pessoas estejam acabando este capítulo juntas. O que importa é que estivemos juntos nessa estrada, que nós experimentamos juntos essas sensações, que amamos juntos esse menino magricela com a cicatriz na testa, seus amigos e inimigos. Portanto, numa citação famosa, "lembre-se não de que acabou, mas sim de que aconteceu".

Essa história, assim como Harry Potter, foi muito importante para que eu me tornasse quem eu sou hoje. E por isso eu agradeço a - quem mais? - Jo Rowling, provavelmente a mulher mais imaginativa e esplendida do mundo. Agradeço aos meus pais, família, aos meus amigos - especialmente Juliana, Barbie, Mama e Camila -, minha Betíssima querida e amada, amiga de todas as horas, Mariqueta, gostaria de agradecer também a Sophia, que me forçou a ter esta idéia com seu chall e, claro, a todos vocês, leitores adoráveis. Se eu fosse citar nome por nome, esse agradecimento seria tão longo que nem eu mesma teria paciência para relê-lo e betá-lo, portanto eu não vou citar todos os nomes; entretanto, sintam como se eu estivesse agradecendo cada um individualmente, pois cada review - fosse ela gigantesca ou um mero 'muito legal sua fic' - foi especial. Saber que alguém gosta das coisas que se passam na minha cabeça, que acham que eu escrevo bem, que gostariam de me ver continuar a escrever, tudo isso é maravilhoso de uma maneira que ficam aquém de descrição. Vocês foram leitores maravilhosos, cada um de vocês, com suas reviews, elogios e amor. Eu nunca senti meu ego tão expandido, obrigada. XP Eu gostaria também de agradecer aos deuses, deusas, elementais e elementares e todas outras criaturas mágicas que estiveram ao meu lado nesse caminho, e gostaria de pedir para que não me largassem agora que ele finalmente terminou. Para os curiosos, eu estou trabalhando em duas fanfics que tem a ver com essa: _Primeiros Beijos_ (que conta a história dos primeiros beijos de cada uma dessas personagens) e uma fanfic que começa no primeiro encontro da Lily e do James depois dela voltar do futuro, e que provavelmente vai galgar seu caminho até o dia em que a Lily do futuro manda a Lily do passado de volta pro passado. Espero que vocês gostem, e expressem carinho para me fazer escrever mais rápido! XP

Como dizem os sábios... "Fecha-se uma porta, mas abre-se uma janela; pule!".

Sem mais delongas... Amo vocês! XP E obrigada por terem estado ao meu lado nessa jornada incrível!

Samhaim Girl


End file.
